Death Bridge
by Payton.Pride
Summary: Cecilia, Payton, Zeke, and Courtney know just about everything about Soul Eater. After watching the series again, they take a walk in the forest. They are attacked, and hoped to be dead. But when they nearly die, they cross over to the Soul Eater world. And join the DWMA, meeting a few friends along the way. Oc x Black Star. Oc x Death the Kid. Maka x Soul. Then Oc x Soul. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let's start with this bit of info. I'm writing this for a friend, who wants to be paired with BLACK STAR! If you have a problem with Original characters and Soul Eater characters, them whatever. I'll also have an Oc with Death the Kid, so suck it up or don't read it! I love this anime a lot so I couldn't help but write a fan fiction for it, and on top of that, one friend wanted it! Okay, so here's the summary...**

**Cecilia, Payton, Zeke, and Courtney know just about everything about Soul Eater. After watching the series again, they take a walk in the forest. They are attacked, and hoped to be dead. But when they nearly die, they cross over to the Soul Eater world. And join the DWMA, meeting a few friends along the way. Oc x Black Star. Oc x Death the Kid. Maka x Soul. Rated T for language...**

**My brother Tanner; Why are you writing on a fanfiction website?**

**Me; It's fun little Tanner!**

**Tanner; DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!**

**I don't own Soul Eater, if I did, I'd be rolling in dough. Too bad I can't. Oh we can dream! Disclaimer, ALL SOUL EATER BLA BLA BLA BELONGS TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS BLA BLA BLA!**

Cecilia glanced at the wall clock, "SHIT COURTNEY! PAYTON! ZEKE! I'M STARTING IT!" She turned and clicked on the television, turning on Netflix to find their favorite anime.

Soul Eater.

Payton rushed in the room, dragging Zeke by the arm. Cecilia noticed the light blush Zeke had over his face from the contact with Payton, but she seemed not to notice. Courtney came in with a bowl of popcorn, her curly brown hair pinned to the side. "Here Ceci!"

She handed over the bowl and Cecilia smiled slightly, bringing her voice higher, "ARE YOU READY?"

Payton threw her hands into the air, "Hell yeah!" Zeke grinned, "Let's watch!" Courtney pitched in with her sing-song voice, "AS THE BIGGEST DAMN FANS OF THIS ANIME!"

"WHOOOOOOOO!" They all piped, kicking lightly against the couch. Cecilia's short chopped blonde hair was put into a pony-tail, and she wore simple sweats with her Black Star shirt. Payton's tawny hair was lightly pushed behind her ears, and her freckle dotted face pulled into a grin.

Zeke had dark brown hair the color of wood.

Cecilia turned on the episode, "Who's exited? Next episode here we come!"

"I'm psyched!"  
"Jesus Courtney, no one says that anymore, you're such a hipster!"

"AM NOT!"

"You're wearing your hipster glasses though!"  
"Fine I'm a dam hipster, you happy Zeke?"  
"Very."

Payton slapped Zeke's shoulder, "Shut up you two. It's on!"

Zeke took some popcorn and spit it out bitterly, "Why does it have butter on it?"

Cecilia rolled her eyes, "Because popcorn tastes best with butter dip-shit." "It's horrible."

"Are you saying that I suck at cooking?"  
He breathed nervously, "No. I'm just saying that you'll probably get calls from other nations for these poisons."

"WHY YOU LITTLE GARDEN GNOME!"

Courtney took Cecilia's shoulder, "It's on Ceci. Let's just let the shrimp calm down. He can go make something himself."

There was a light grumbling from Zeke, and Payton pressed her head against his shoulder with a sigh, "He's not short. You two are just freakishly tall."

"It's just because I'm better than god. That's my reason!" Cecilia sung.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "So Black Star-ish. You two would be a perfect couple."

"Tch. Whatever. I would be perfect with Kid!" Payton clapped her hands together and smiled. Zeke huffed, "Whatever. Let's just watch now."

Their attentions flashed to the television as episode twenty three came on. They watched in silence, except for the usual clapping when they watched their favorite characters. When the ending theme came on, Cecilia groaned, "It's over already? WHYYYYY!"

Courtney took the now empty bowl of popcorn and trudged to the kitchen, "How about we go have a little walk? That episode got my mind all fuzzy. I need some fresh air."

They all silently agreed, pushing their way out of the small house that sat on the brink of the forest. Payton smiled briefly, "Where's Lucy?" Cecilia's twin sister hadn't been watching with them, she explained, "She's at someone's house right now. So is my other annoying sister." Courtney paced through the trees, "Do you feel that too, Zeke?" She took a quick glance and nerved her eyes to focus to the front. Payton leaned forward, "Whad'dyou mean Court?" "I feel like someone's watching us..." She shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing. I found a realllllly pretty lake here the other day. Wanna check it out?" Zeke looked at Payton as if for permission, they were un-separable friends since birth, "Of course Courtney! That sounds fun!" Cecilia chattered non-stop about the episode they had just watched, "AND REMEMBER WHEN-?" "Yes we remember that to Ceci." They had watched the series at least three or four times. Each time better than the last.

The trees were tall, almost dead looking in the winter breeze. The shattering wind picked up stray leaves, swirling them around the four fifteen year-olds. There was someone watching them.

Someone deathly familiar.

Someone with the familiar snake tattoo wrapped around her arm.

Medusa.

She smiled wickedly, seeing her pray. And her ticket back into Death City. Her ticket back to living.

She followed vengefully, crunching over the dead leaved deliberately. She wanted to give her prey a little... Scare... Before killing them.

Life's no fun without a little scare, right? It's not like they were going to get away. They were pigs in a fox's den. Mice in a cat's room. Fly's in a trap.

Payton's head lashed back, "What was that?" Zeke put a hand on her shoulder, "i'm sure it was nothing, Pay." She gave a short murmur and turned back to her friends. Cecilia tugged on Courtney's jacket, "Hey. Do you know if any animals come around here? Any wolves?"

"No wolves. Not even a stray dog on this side of the woods. What do you think that could be?"  
Another sound of crunching leaves, their hearts almost beating out of their chests. They tuned their heads to see a golden head bob from the bushes, "Hello children."

Zeke gasps, "Bloody HELL you're an amazing cosplayer! SHIT! Where did you get that costume?"

Medusa raised an eyebrow, "Afraid i'm not sure what you're talking about. My name's Medusa. Nice to meet you. And good-bye."  
Cecilia pouted, "Why did you scare us like that? Where did you get that UH-MAZ-ING costume?"

"Afraid this 'costume' as you call it, is the real deal. As in I am the real Medusa... She glanced back and forth at the nervous children, "And I've come to kill you all."

* * *

There was a moment of undeterred silence. The crisp air swung the limping kids, showing how strong it was picking up. The flashing moon above let the light filter through the trees, and cast black shadows through the grass. Medusa took her black hood from her thin frame, "Nice to have my true form back." She cracked her knuckles, and lent back. An astounding pop sounded with a loud sigh, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"What do you-?"

"I'm taking you to Death City with me. But dead, this time. I'll use your meister and weapon energy to build a bridge for all kishin to run into Earth."  
"Death City?" Payton breathed, steadying her shaking body by gripping onto Zeke's shoulder. He was shaking too, "CUT THE CRAP!" Cecilia shouted, putting her hands on her hips, "And you expect us to believe that you're actually Medusa! HA! DON'T MAKE ME L-LAUGH!" She glared at her, "i'll need some concrete proof, slut."

Medusa growled, holding out her snaked arm. "PROOF? Sure, I can give you that! Enjoy your proof as you rot in hell!"

A lash of black. Courtney fell to the ground, blood seeping from her neck. It was... Cecilia closed her eyes at the dank smell of copper, "YOU! You... Did you just-?"

"Kill her? Yes. Who's next?" He looked over to Zeke, "Ah. You're a pretty boy, aren't you?"

The black lashed out at him, Payton jumping to block his body. Zeke watched in silent horror as her body too, fell to the ground. Blood tainted her hair, dying it a rust color. His hands shook, "No... NO!" Cecilia tugged Zeke's wife-beater, "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" "But-" The black snake lashed again arrows pinpointing on the ground. Medusa taking what seemed to be flight, striking down the two bodies.

They fell to the floor with defining thumps.

And Medusa held up her blood stained hand, taking in the crimson color that shone through the moonlight. She licked it off the tip of her finger, "That... Was fun."

She grabbed the bodied and opened a small portal hole. "Well. Let's begin the games shall we? Wonder how long it'll take the DWMA to find out my little scheme..." She chuckled to herself, "Yeah. This'll be fun."

* * *

Death the Kid looked at his father, Lord Death. "What should I do now?" "What do you mean son?"

"I MEAN that the stripes in my hair-! Oh they're asymmetrical, which means I'M ASYMMETRICAL!" He bent to the ground, "TRASH!" Patty held the back of his shoulder, "Oh kid! You're not trash! If you were trash, I would've given you over to the trash collectors by now!" Kid looked up, "R-really Patty? You really mean it?" She nodded, "Like I've said before Kid, trash is ew. And you're not!"

Kid's attitude bounced back, "Any missions for me?" Liz rolled her eyes slightly, _bipolar bastard! _Lord Death leaned to the left, "Yes. We've had reports of Medusa. It seems as if she's found a way to restore her body."  
"And how would that be?"

"She's using two meisters and two weapons to gain her power." A shiver rolled down his body, "What?" "Four children, son. She's using four children, fifteen years old each. The DWMA has been ordered to rescue these children at all costs."

Kid choked out his response, "I'll go." Next to him, Black Star boomed, "ME TOO! IF I AM TO SURPASS GOD I HAVE TO BEAT THE MINIONS OF HELL FIRST!"

Kid closed his eyes, "You're too dam loud Black Star."

"CAN I GO TOO LORD DEATH?"  
"I wouldn't see why not..." He drawled, not too sure about letting Black Star onto another mission.

"I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR! I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES, JUST YOU WAIT!" Tsubaki smiled apologetically at Kid. _How does Tsubaki deal with this loud kid?_

"Black Star?" She begun shyly. "YEAH TSUBAKI?" "Calm down, okay?"

His shoulders slumped, "No one understands my true power..." He kicked the air and turned, "Let's go Kid, Tsubaki, Patt, Liz. Let's get this done. Any ideas on where she's hiding?"

Lord Death sighed, "In the old warehouse south from here, you know, by the mines?"

"Yeah, I know."

"One more thing."  
"What?"  
"Don't blow anything up Black Star."  
"No promises."

The Reaper sighed heavily as they exited the room, with his silence lingering alone with him.

* * *

Cecilia opened her lidded eyes in shock. She was ALIVE. In pain, but alive. She was sitting in some sort of circle, with Payton, Zeke, ad Courtney right next to her. In turn, each groggily woke, stained in pitch red. "WHERE the hell are we?" Payton escaped a sigh.

Cecilia saw her eyes widen, "I know where we are! Look around!"

Each looked, not seeing what she was, obviously. Until they looked at each other. "Payton! Look! You're hair! Your eyes! YOUR CLOTHES!" Zeke managed to get out. Courtney sighed, "I think we're in Death City." "You mean, the Soul Eater World?"

Cecilia rolled her eyes at Zeke's comment, "NO SHIT FUCKING SHERLOCK!" "Soooo-rry!"

Payton got to her knees, then shakily to her feet, "Do you s'pose that we're meisters and weapons?"

"Well how would we know?"  
"TRY DAMMIT!"  
There was no response, Payton sliding back to a sitting position, "God my back hurts like crazy!"  
Zeke commented dryly, "But your anime form is hot." "EXCUSE ME?" Courtney laughed slowly, "That was a complement, Payton."

Cecilia took in her friends slightly different appearances Courtney's hair had grown to her hips, the brown curly and shiny like silk. She was wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeggings, her hipster glasses set over her nose with the hello-kitty bow resting on the corner. Payton's blonde hair was gold, her blue eyes specks of green, tinted with underlying amber. Heavy headphones were set over her neck, thumping out a song similar to Justin Law's. She was wearing a suit, colored a deep red like the headphones. Instead of a tie, she had a white skull, kind of like Kid's. Zeke's now reddish hair was like Soul's, set to the side by a sturdy headband. His eyes were a deep green, like a sharp meadow in the summer. He was wearing a button up silver shirt, with grey pants.

Cecilia looked to herself, wearing a black trench coat over her pink polka-dotted tank and skirt. She stood proudly, before the waves of colors blurred before her, reminding that she was still very injured.

There was a loud boom, and crash. Black Star came hurdling in the room, "I AM THE STAR!"

He stopped near the circle and grinned, "I am here to save-" Cecilia didn't let him get any further. Like the Maka chop, she lifted her leg in the air and sent in into Black Star's skull with a definite crack, "YOU ASSHOLE I'M THE STAR, NOT YOU YOU WHINY LITTLE BITCH!" Cecilia howled over the argument, "SAYS THE KID WHO WAS REALLY LATE!"

"PIP-SQUEAK!"  
"PINT SIZED HERO!"  
"BABY!"

Kid road in on his skateboard, taking in the scene, "C'mon let's-" he stopped when he laid eyes on Payton. He rushed up to her and looked at her outfit, "Oh my god it's symmetrical! Even your hair! It's absolutely perfect! How do you do it?"  
"Is now really the best time, halfie?" "Halfie?"  
"Your hair. Only half of it's white."

Kid turned with his guns, sulking, "Let's just... Leave..." Tsubaki sighed from behind Black Star, "Stop it..."

"I'M THE STAR, GET IT GIRL?" Cecilia shouted back with as much force, "IIIIIII AM THE STAR! NOT YOU! I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS ANY DAY! JUST TRY ME!" Zeke and Courtney dragged the two away, both spiting fire in each others directions.

They walked off over to the DWMA, Medusa grinning evilly from behind a small crate. She lifted her snake, "Good thing we got those inside of them before they left, huh?" She listened to their conversation far after they were gone, through her little snakes that now were coursing through the teens' bodies.

**I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again to those people who are reading this fan fiction! I hope you like it so far, and I'm trying to update it once every day or so. Don't eat me if there are mistakes or if it's not long. I really don't taste good!  
Today I had a fight with my younger brother, and he pissed me off so much that I found great inspiration from it for fights in this story! Don't ask me what the fight was about, just some simple sibling junk. Like, "I HATE YOU!" But we'll be fine, and here is the next chapter of Death bridge!  
Oh, and this is AFTER Medusa is kind of killed, so that's why she is all exited to have her new, 'form' back. And this happens after the anime leaved off, not really attaching itself to the Manga. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**One more thing. I OWN NOTHING OF SOUL EATER! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T! If I owned soul eater, I could be sitting on a gold throne right now... *Sigh*. Poor me. Deprived of my golden throne... The cruelty of the world...**

They were walking for some time, the injuries from Medusa's snake thing coursing through their veins, making everything fuzzy and disoriented. Black Star nudged Cecilia, "Walk faster!" He whined loudly, making Payton put her hands over her ears. Cecilia stuffed her hands into her pockets, "You're an insufferable little bitch, you know that?" She couldn't help it. She LOVED Black Star with her fricken heart, but she found it more fun to annoy him.

"WHAT did you just call me?"

"Did you not hear me shrimp? Need me to repeat it again, so your unworthy ears can be graced by my words?" Tsubaki sighed, "That's not a good idea."

Kid took a step towards Zeke and scowled, "Who are you?" "Name's Zeke Dyne. Just Zeke to you, I hate formalities." "And out of you, who are the meisters?"

Payton grinned sheepishly, "Ha. You see... Abouuutt that..."  
Black Star shouted, "YOU BITCH TAKE THAT BACK." Her previous insult being something along the lines of, 'you are not comparable to god. God is better.' Cecilia smirked wickedly "NO FUCKING WAY YOU EGOTISTICAL-" Payton tuned them out, "You see, we kind of woke up there without any recollection of-" She began to be cut off by Courtney's yelp. She had tripped and dusted her knees off carefully as she stood, "Sorry bout that."

Payton continued with her lie. She couldn't just tell DEATH THE KID they were from some planet called Earth. "-who we are. Just our names. Nothing else." Kid nodded thoughtfully and raised finger, "I KNOW! You can stay with me Payton!" He glimmered with hope, Payton shrinking back. There was NO way in hell that she would stay with an OCD freak. And in the same room or house? No way. "I'll... Think about it?"

"OR... I can talk int Maka and Soul to letting you stay with them!" He clapped happily "I would only let you come into my house Payton. You're so symmetrical It's amazing!"

They were nearing Death City, their visions all hazy as they took their first steps into the gates. Their visions blurred, Cecilia muttered, "Die you cow shit-" before she fell to the ground wit a thump, like the other three of her friends.

* * *

Cecilia's eyes cracked open wearily. *BEEP* She groaned. EVERYTHING hurt.

*BEEP*

She turned over, "Damn alarm clock."  
*BEEP*  
Her hand reached over to push the alarm, her hand gliding past the familiar spot it always sat by her bed. And it hit some cold metal.

*BEEP*

Her eyes flew open. She was in white room, the soft light emitting from beside her. A large open window letting shadows streak through the room.

*BEEP*  
"What happened?" She heard a voice behind her. Courtney. Cecilia murmured, "So it wasn't just a dream? We're really stuck here?"

*BEEP*

Cecilia could just picture Payton's eye roll, "Well that's the point. I WANT to be stuck here. It's awesome!" Zeke babbled under a pillow, "I feel like s-s-shit." He hiccuped.

*BEEP*

A nice lady in a white coat cleared her throat, "Glad to see you're awake. Black Star and Death the Kid brought you here yesterday..." She fumbled with her clipboard, "You have mild concussions. And similar scars on your necks. Any idea what they're from?"

The kids shook their heads in unison. "Can we go see Lord Death?"

"I... Don't see why not? I'll get Black Star to take you there."  
A groan coming from Cecilia. She choked out a retort under her breath, "The short prostitute..." Payton laughed as soon as the nurse left, "PROSTITUTE? That's a new one, Ceci!"

"What? He just flaunts himself like a prostitute, am I right?"

Courtney smiled in a friendly way and joked, "I think you just described yourself Ceci."  
"Oh shut up!"

"You know I'm just teasing!"  
*BEEP*

Black Star pushed past the nurse, "THE AMAZING BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!" Tsubaki followed, "Keep it down Black Star, this is a hospital."

Courtney smiled again, "Thanks for the lift here."

Payton chimed in, "Can we go and see Lord Death pleaaaase?" She sighed, "Sure. Let's go."

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* They tore the IV's out of their wrists with snaps. The pricking sensation dying away slowly. Black Star was nose to nose with a red faced Cecilia, "SHORT GARDEN GNOME!" "INCH HIGH PRIVATE EYE!" "SMALL FRY!" "KICKSTAND!" "HALF-PINT!" Cecilia took a short breath before they breathed fire yet again.

"LITTLE MIDGET MAN!"  
"CAPTAIN MINI-PANTS!" The alpha blue haired boy yelled.

The fighting continued with Cecilia, "YOU LITTLE HOBBIT!"  
"WHAT THE HELL IS A HOBBIT YOU SHE-WITCH!"  
"YOU BLUE HAIRED LEPRECHAUN!"

"MINI ME!"

"COUSIN IT!"

"SHORT-STOP!"

"VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!"

"STUMPY BITCH!" Black star shouted.

The nurse had to come in and separate them. Tsubaki lent over and whispered into Courtney's ear, "They're so alike..."  
"You don't even know the half of it... Why were they going on about height? They're both pretty tall!" Courtney sighed, "We'll never know... Like minds think the same..."

Payton chuckled, "Totally."

They walked through the DWMA, feeling pressing eyes glued to these new-comers. Inside, Cecilia was chanting happily. _I JUST SHOWED THAT LITTLE SHIT WHO'S BOSS! JUST BECAUSE I LIKE HIM DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T HAVE FUN!_

Payton whispered into Zeke's ear, "I can't believe we're not dreaming right now."

* * *

Maka and Soul were staring at the reaper with shock, "Keep two strangers at our home?"

Lord Death nodded, "They came to me earlier... They have amnesia, and no home. Just stuff the four into that little guest room you have. I doubt they'll have any complaints."  
Soul huffed, "And remind me why they're going to be starting school here?"

Make hit him upside the head. "Idiot. They may not remember it, but two of them are very powerful weapons. And the other two are amazing meisters. I can tell by their wavelengths. Their gigantic. Bigger than Medusa's. Bigger than Steins, and even bigger than most Death Scythes." Spirit blinked, "Men... A strange man... Staying with my little Maka?" He croaked out. Maka rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Spirit, I can Make Chop him if he tries anything."

"But call me father!"

"No Spirit."

Lord Death sighed and clapped his hands together, "This is strange though. There are no records of an of them that we can find... It's like they're from another world."  
"Don't worry lord Death! We've got this!" Maka chirped and turned out to the door. She left to home- where the four kids her age would be staying.

It was going to be a long night.

Especially since Black Star and Kid had insisted on eating at their house that night. Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz where going to have a girls night out. It was just going to be the OCD freak, the boy with the superiority complex, the four kids, Maka, and Soul.

Fun.

Note the sarcasm please... It would do you good.

* * *

Payton craned her neck around the cozy room, then back at the boy in front of her. Kid twitched his fingers in perfect sync.

"How do you do it? Be soooooo symmetrical...?"

"Um, excuse me?"  
"You're so symmetrical! it's amazing!"  
"Thanks?"  
He peered closely at her shirt and jumped nervously. Payton scowled, "What?"

"There's... A missing stitch! I need to fix this!"

"Calm dow-"  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I NEED TO FIX THIS!"

Her hands flew up in defense. "Fine, fine. Fix the shirt after dinner."  
"We can fix it now."  
"No, everyone's staring." She pointed out. Black Star laughed, his voice booming, "YOUR NAME IS CECILIA?"

Ceci's jaw visibly tensed, her hands bunching up around her tench coat. "YEAH? WHAT OF IT YOU DIP?"

Black Star flashed of white teeth, "I just thought it was a pretty name!" Soul shot Black Star a 'I thought you hated her' look but he shook it off.

Cecilia felt the heat creep int her cheeks, she covered her face with hair so they couldn't tell, "T-th-thanks?" Courtney and Zeke ate the dinner quietly, giving each other looks. Courtney could tell that Black Star was being extremely showy. With his face, his act, everything Like he WANTED Cecilia to notice him. And Zeke looked loathing at the boy that Payton was giving her attention to. Damn OCD Kid.

Kid came back a minute later with a needle and thread. He lent over and stitched up the red. Payton giggled a bit, "I didn't know you could sew!"  
"What gave you that idea?"  
"I dunno."

She blushed and turned away.

Cecilia felt her chair clatter behind her when she stood up, "LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE SMALL FRY!" "AH YEAH!"

They rushed out the door, Payton just staring along with Zeke. Courtney ran after them, "W-w-wait you two!" Soul kicked back on the now empty couch. Zeke sighed, "Those two..."  
After a second of silence Soul muttered, "I've never seen Black Star care so much about a person."

The room fell silent. Kid tugging on the string to break his finished work.

* * *

Cecilia gasped at Black Star hit her. _hard._ She cursed under her breath and gave a short upper cut to his stomach. he wheezed shortly and jumped back, wiping the blood from his split lip. "Let's see how strong you are!" He went to tackle her into the concrete, Cecilia spinning off wearily form his attack. She jumped back a step, leaning into a back flip to get further away.

Her side ached where he had punched her rib. Black Star gave a short pant. He had to admit she was fast. He extended his palm, diving for her back, hitting it, he sent his wavelength into her shoulder. She stifled a scream, weaving from his grip. Courtney came rushing over to her, "Are you okay Ceci?"  
She gritted her teeth, "Transform, Courtney." "What?" "Trust me."

Courtney closed her eyes, opening them to be in a closed black space. Cecilia squealed happily, "Shit Courtney! You are so bad ASS! YOU hipster! Love ya!"

Black Star was shocked to say the least. No one could ever take a direct hit from his wavelength and survive like that. NO ONE. Not even Cecilia.

In her hands was a pink chainsaw. PINK! Cecilia did a victory dance, "YEAASSSS!" Black Star bent over in laughter, "That's your weapon? You really are a psycho Ceci." "You can't use my nickname like that, short stack."  
"Sure I can! Watch this! CE-CI!"

She pulled the small hook to make the chainsaw buzz frantically. She charged for his head, only missing it by a few inches. Make stormed outside, "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW BEFORE SOMEONE HAS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AGAIN!"  
They both stopped and turned their heads to the girl. Soul had appeared behind her, "When will they learn?"

Cecilia let Courtney transform back, her eyes shining. "I WILL SURPASS GOD, YOU HERE ME BLUE-DOO?"

"I AM GOD! I'VE LONG SINCE SURPASSED HIM!"

"WHATEVER YOU SAW TO GET TO SLEEP AT NIGHT!"

"WHORE!"  
"DELUSIONAL PANSY!"

Make shut them up with her Maka Chop, and let the two inside. Soul laughed to himself when he was left alone outside, "Yeah. He really does care, doesn't he?"

**FINISHED THE CHAPTER! i'm proud of myself getting it out so soon. Hope you like it as well, and pleaaassseee review it! OR ELSE! Haha! Not like... I know where you live or anything...**

**HHAHAHAHAHAHHAH**

**sorry if I scared you there. Thanks for ready this, and let me know what you think. Getting positive feedback just makes me want more faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow aren't you all lucky? Another update, and a new chapter! It's all the positive feedback, i tell ya. When I get a lot, I just want to write and write and write. So if you want me to write more quickly, you need to remember to review, follow, and stufff! And I just want to say thanks to all of those wonderful peoplesss out there who are reading along with this. And thanks to my friends I wrote this for! and sorry for all of the cussing. I'm not allowed to at home, so I get it out by writing curses!**

**Tanner (Little brother; 9) WHY ARE YOU TYPING AGAIN?  
Me; Ah shut up tanner! I don't need to hear this at freaking 11:30 am!**

**Tanner; UG! PLAY CALL OF DUTY WITH ME PLEASE!**

**Me; NOPE! Yo're gonna have to wait!  
Tanner; GRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Yeah. that's how me and my brother talk to each other. Plus I'm a girl, so it doesn't help when he makes me play COD Black Ops 2 with him.**

**A message from Kid- "SHE DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER! TRUST MEH WHEN I SAYY SOOOO!" Sorry if any characters get a bit OOC. Can't control that! :/**

Cecilia cracked her knuckles, "Come on girls! Time to start our first day at WEAPON FUCKING MEISTER ACADEMY!" Zeke groaned, "I'm not a girl, Ceci."  
She laughed, "Stuff it shorty."

Payton patted the raging Zeke, "Now now. It's true. Let's just go. Since Courtney was able to transform so should one of us. And I think you're the weapon Zeke."  
"And why's that?"

"Because I'M BETTER AT FIGHTING!" Zeke crossed his arms, "And why is that?"

"Because I've have three years of taekwondo on my side. I was getting my black belt in a month."

Courtney stepped in, "I also think that, Zeke." He groaned and whined, "_Courtneyyyyyyy!_"

Cecilia dragged the three out of their tiny guest room. It was simple; white walls, four twin sized beds cramped together, and a small closet. The bathroom was down the hall, and they all had their clothes clean. (They were covered from blood. You know, their little crusade) Soul slumped in his doorway, watching the four pass, "Morning." Ceci waved, "Morning Soul!"

Maka waved them into the living room, or what was like the living room anyways. "I made breakfast."

Payton smiled, "Thanks!"

Zeke finished, "But we want to get to the academy like right away!" Maka scowled, "Whatever." Courtney shyly jumped to the door to fling it open. The day was beautiful, the sun shining.

Cecilia shivered when she looked at the creepy sun. "Ew. I forgot about how the sun looks just like my grandma on crack." Payton squinted at it, "Huh. You're right!"

Courtney laughed, "How would you even know that Payton?"

"You see... I sneaked into her house on a dare... And she... You know what, never mind. Let's just say she looked like the energizer rabbit times ten." Ceci nodded in agreement, "True that. Let's get a move on! Forget about my grandma on crack and get your butts in gear!"

They walked in silence, letting the clicking of their boots reverberate off of the few houses and shops they passed. It was amazing to say the least. To be transported into another world... Cecilia frowned slightly, "I wonder if anyone noticed we're gone." Payton sighed, "I doubt it. Lucy's probably too into reading at the moment to notice her twin is missing." "What about Culzean? Do you think she's noticed?"

Zeke rolled his eyes, "She's readin' too, you dope. Either that or reading fan fictions. You know how she is."  
"I bet she's reading the hunger games for the millionth time now."

"I would bet on it."

"But I can't really say that I don't miss it."  
"Miss what?"  
"Electricity. Phones. OH my dear cell, I hope you're doing alright!"

"Shut up, Zeke!" Payton slapped his arm playfully. "This is like a dream come true! Let's do this!"

* * *

The DWMA came into view, in all of its glory. The shining sun bore down on it like a meteor, making the heat ripple of in shock waves along the ground. They had to squint to see it, fully. Cecilia took the first step towards it, "AND IN ALL IT'S FULL GLORY I SHALL SURPASS GOD!" A voice joined the chorus, "THEN FIGHT ME! YOU MIDGET!" Payton groaned, "Black Star... Great..." He jumped from the highest pillar on the building, landing on his feet. He pointed at Cecilia, "LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

Tsubaki took a tentative step to Black Star, "Black Star? We _are_ outside... And let's just go to class!"

"NO WAY TSUBAKI!"

Courtney also tried to calm down Cecilia, "Ceci... Let's just go to class. Don't make things explode on your first day!"

"BUT I NEEEEEED TO MAKE THIS BLUE-DOO PAY!"

Payton used her very inhuman strength to drag Cecilia away, "No. Courtney's right. No Blue-Doo sparring right now."

"JESUS PAYTON! YOU'RE STRONG!"

"I'm a second degree red belt, genius. That's why."

"OH MY GOD! I WANNA FIGHT THE BLUE-DOO!" She took a breath before bellowing again, "I WANT TO FIGHT TRIANGLE HEAD!" Zeke rolled his eyes and proceeded in front, dragging Ceci along as well. They got a lot of dirty looks from meisters and weapons alike as they passed. They saw Crona, who paced nervously on sight, "I don't know! How do I deal with new people? i don't know if I can deal with this!"

They stopped at the room they knew to be Professor Stein's. Cecilia opened the door, "THE GREAT CECILIA HAS ARRIVED! I SHALL GRACE YOU WITH ME PRESENCE!" There were several groans from the students, "Shit! ANOTHER Black Star! Just what we need!" Kid waved from the crowd, "SYMMETRY GIRL! OVER HEEEERREEE!" He sung, the light blush on his cheeks showing to everyone but Payton, who awkwardly shuffled over. "Uh, yeah Kid?"

"Sit with me!" He demanded like a two year old. Payton stifled a laugh, "Everyone's staring Kid. I'll just go sit in the back-" He grabbed her arm. "No. I want you to sit with me. Please, symmetry girl? Your _amazing._" He added at the end. Payton shrugged, "Whatever you say." There were some catcalls as she sat down next to Kid.

She thought to herself, _OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M SITTING NEXT TO DEATH THE FUCKING KID!_ Whoa there, keep your thoughts in check.

Blue Star dragged Cecilia to his seat and seated her on the other side of him. "There you go. Sit here."

"NO FUCKING WAY YOU SMURFY HOMO."

"WHAT THE HELL IS A SMURF ANYWAY YOU BITCH?"  
"I'M NOT A BITCH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

They all groaned. Everyone in the class, "Another freaking Black Star. Wonderful. Tsubaki lent over to Payton's ear and whispered, "I'm glad that Black Star finally found his match!" She giggled under her hand.

Stein rolled out on his swivel chair, "Morning class. Time to get to our dissection..." Maka raised her hand, "Stein? That's all we've been doing the whole semester!" "I know Maka... But today I have a great specimen..."

Payton flinched. Cecilia also. They both forgot about... Stein's obsession.

He pulled of a sheet from a metal cage, "Today I have a Blue Feathered Flinich." The bird rolled its eyes in terror, as it gazed nervously to the students It was a light blue, puffy and short. He was interrupted by Black Star, "LOOK CECILIA! IT'S YOUR TWIN SISTER. THE BIRD LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

"DICKHEAD!"

"JUMPING BEAN!"

"ANKLE BITER!"

"KNEE-HIGH SOCK!"

"THAT'S NOT AN INSULT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO YOU FUCKFACE!"

"DO YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH?"

"CRACK HEAD!"

"DRUG ADDICT!"

"BOY TOY!"

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"I'M A DUDE!'

"YOU'RE STILL A SLUT!"

And lo and behold, Stein slammed his hand into the top of the cage to shut them up, "Or how about we dissect two annoying children?" The two froze, took a small look at his crazed face, and flew back to their seats. Patty laughed, "Look at them fly!" Liz coughed lightly, "Serves those two right. Payton, how do you deal with that girl?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I have no idea myself. She's just like this with Black Star. I don't know why..." Liz shrugged again, "They're perfect for each other, is what I think."

Professor Stein went back to his lesson. And in horror, the four watched the last bird of a whole species die out. Oh that Professor...

Always killing birds...

* * *

After class, the four went outside. Payton groaned, "Ceci. You need to tone down your insults... You cuss wayyyy to much."

"Do not!"

Zeke chimed in, "You kind of do."

"FALCONNNNN KICK!"

Zeke clutched him now dented skull, "WHAT WAS THAT?" "Do you like it? I call it my Falcon kick. Like the Maka chop, huh? It splits skulls just like it!" She beamed proudly.

Courtney shivered, "Cecilia, were you dropped on your head when you were little?"  
"Many times, why?"  
"No reason..."

"Now we go back to our classes! What do you say about checking out the bulletin for a mission?"

Zeke grinned, "That sounds fun! But Payton and i still can't figure out who's the weapon and who's the meister."

"Trivial, trivial. Let's go!" Payton tugged on Zeke's arm, dragging him and the other two there. Kid held out a paper to Payton and Zeke, "Can you two come with me on this? I need a team of five for this... And you and Zeke are partners right? Who's the meister?"

Payton replied flatly, "We don't really know. How can we find out?"

"You'll have to see Stein about that. But we can leave in a few days, so you can find out by then, right?" Payton sighed, "Yeah. What's the assignment for?" "In the ruins of Anubis, their's been a report of multiple Kishin and a witch."

Payton gasped remembering Anubis. "But this is a three star mission! One of us is just a one star meister!"

"I can pull some strings!" Kid replied happily. Payton shrugged, "I guess we're going to Anubis Zeke. After classes we can go see Stein about our partnership."

"YES! Thanks, symmetry girl! It means a lot!" He ran off happily to find Liz and Patty. Zeke closed is eyes and took a deep breath, "Good lord what have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

Not long before Payton was asked by Kid, Ceci and Courtney split off from them only to be approached by Tsubaki, "Hey Cecilia!" "Hey Tsubaki!"

Black Star appeared behind the tall raven haired girl, "Ummm willyoujoinusonanassignment?"

Cecilia's grin widened and she leaned over to the right, cupping her ear, "Sorry! I didn't hear you!" A little louder this time, Black Star said through his teeth, "Will youjoin uson anassignment?" "Sorry, what was that?" "WILL YOU JOIN US ON AN ASSIGNMENT?" Cecilia smiled like a devil, getting what she's been wanting for years.

Courtney smiled in acknowledgement, "We'd love to Black Star. What's the mission for?"

Tsubaki answered, "It's a two star mission to find all of the Kishin souls in southern Death City. There are dozens roaming around at night, they say."  
"AWESOME!" Cecilia yelled, earning disapproving glances. But she hushed her tone so only Black Star could see, "Let's use your assassin skills, kay?" He turned bright red, and turned on his heels, stomping off. Tsubaki sighed inwardly, _oh young love_.

Cecilia smiled proudly at getting Black Star to blush. _BLACK STAR BLUSHING! _Who would've guessed it would be Cecilia to make him?

Funny.

**OKAY! There you are my little readers! Sorry if it is a little OOC, but whaaaaateeevers. You can go die in a hole if you hate it that much. You know, Cecilia really does cuss that much though. I'm only being true to her real nature! Joking... Joking... Or maybe I'm not!  
****Cecilia, "Why did you make me sound like a cussing weirdo?"  
****Me, "Ceci, you know it's true. You cuss like every five seconds at school."  
****Cecilia, "Whatever... FALCON KICKKKKKK!"**

**ME, "I hope you know that already exists.."  
Ceci, "I know, but I love saying it!"**

**Me, "Whateverrrrrr!" Flips hair like a valley girl and stalks off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to some positive feedback and my boredom, I've decided to write another chapter today. During weekends I'll be updating more. And I will most likely update every single day, if not once every two days. But most likely I'll update once a day. If I'm not busy, that is. But as a teen I'm not really busy.. unless i'm with friends/ So if Im alone at home ILL TRY TO UPDATE!**

**Okay, so I am full of all these little rants and curses that I let out into this. Cecilia is just the type of person who cusses, so am i to an extent. But Cecilia always goes on about how she shall surpass black star, and it's true SO I really enjoy writing their little fights, so expect moreeeee before it gets a bit romancy. So yeppers. And I don't own Soul Eater, I wish i did but you know, disclaimers.**

**And YES it's wonderful. I CAN GET UPDATES SUPERDUPER FAST! **

Cecilia took Courtney's hand and dragged her off to god knows where. Black Star started ranting to Tsubaki about the mission, and Payton was forcing Zeke to buy her food. She pointed to a tray and pouted,"Buy it for me Zeke!" he rolled his eyes, "You're like a three-year-old." She huffed and let her bangs fall to the side, "Whatevsss."

"You're so weird. Valley girl..."  
"Well I am from the valley, so stuff it!"

"And to top it all off, you're blonde too!"

"Let me remind you of the fact I know your most embarrassing secrets..." Payton drawled, putting a finger on his chest.

He gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Remember when you were three? When you used to shit on the side of the bed? Remember that... Zeke?"

He shot his glare and gulped, "Don't talk!"

"Remember when you were five? Remember when you told me about your deepest... secret? Remember when you were dared to steal your sisters panties?"  
"STOP!"  
"Remember third grade when we were running and you fell on your face and peed in front of everyone? I know ALL of your secrets."

"Not all of them!" He whined.

Payton sighed, "I even know that you've watched porn before..."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

She couldn't stifle her laugh. Payton doubled over and wiped away a tear, "I know everything, my young padawon." He made a sound similar to 'Tch'. And pulled Payton to a table with her newly acquired food. "Oh thank you soooo much Zekie Bear!" "What the hell?"

"It fits, ya know?"

"God I really hate you sometimes..." Zeke replied sleepily. Payton nodded slowly, "Yeah. Sure." She added skeptically.

They ate in silence. Scratch that. PAYTON ate, while Zeke cursed under his breath, "Still as abusive as ever."

* * *

Cecilia went with Courtney to their next class, and they both stayed silent as they learned a bit of Kishin history. The origin and bla bla bla. After, they left the campus, still with no knowledge of the person stalking them.

* * *

Black Star ran off before Tsubaki could notice, and tailed Cecilia. He thought to himself, _I'm only doing this because i need to know how to beat her... That's it._

After repeating it over and over, he convinced himself that was all, and silently lurked in the shadows. His shoes tapped silently on the pavement. He needed to be silent, that was for sure. Cecilia would kill him if she caught him stalking her like a perverted old man. He sighed to himself and moved on, "Be silent be silent." He breathed under his breath, and almost absently took in another breath.

She was walking to Maka's apartment and threw open the door, making a move to the guest room, Black Star slowly behind. He stalked the length of the house and peered through windows, climbing, until he found the guest room. Cecilia had a punching bad set up, punching at it randomly. He widened his eyes in amazement, "WOW! SHE'S TOTALLY KILLING IT!" He hissed with a smile playing on his lips,which he shook away a second later.

All he was doing was finding way to beat the shiz out of her.

After all, he was going to be god one day.

The blush earlier? "Just a fluke..." He muttered to himself.

Cecilia saw Courtney walk through the door with a tray of food, "Thank's Courtney!"

"No prob Ceci." She straightened her Hello-Kitty glasses and shimmered with her gaze. Her voice came into a whisper, so Black Star couldn't hear, "I think you have a stalker!" Cecilia's gaze shot up to the window for a second. Then i went down, "Let's mess with him."

She giggled, "I'll get the hot water!" Cecilia smiled, "I'll get the thumb tacks."

"No thumb tacks Ceci."  
"Aw come one! Why not?"

"You'll kill him! We're just going to make him fall off the ledge."  
"OH YEAH! We're pretty high up the air. This'll be perfect!"

Courtney scurried out of the room, leaving Cecilia. Black Star instantly started to worry that she'd seen him, with the occasional flicker he'd get in his direction.

Soon, Courtney came back into the room with a kettle, "GOT IT!" Black Star stared in horror as the girls went to the window, opened it,and sent the hot boiling water over Black Star.

He fell to the ground, cracking the cement around him. His head shot up, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"  
Cecilia shouted back, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A OLD PERVERTED MAN! NOW YOU CAN ONLY SURPASS THE DEVIL YOU SINNER!"

"LEARN FROM YOU PARENTS' MISTAKE AND USE BIRTH CONTROL!"

"KEEP TALKING, SOMEDAY YOU'LL SAY SOMETHING INTELLIGENT!" Ceci yelled back.

"ANY SIMILARITY BETWEEN YOU AND A HUMAN IS PURE COINCIDENTAL!"

"ARE YOU ALWAYS SO STUPID OR IS THIS A SPECIAL OCCASION?" Cecilia shouted again.

"CALLING YOU STUPID WOULD BE AN INSULT TO STUPID PEOPLE!"

"IF WE PLAYED HORSE, I'D BE THE HEAD, AND YOU'D BE YOURSELF!"

"SORRY, BUT YOU'VE MIXED ME UP WITH SOMEONE WHO GIVES A DAMN!" Black Star yelled out, clenching his fists.

Cecilia poured more burning water over his head and gave a slight smirk, "You have a mouth dirtier than a toilet seat at McDonald's."

"SO A THOUGHT CROSSED YOUR MIND? IT MUST HAVE BEEN A LONG AND LONELY JOURNEY!"  
"SHUT UP COTTON CANDY HEAD!"

They fell silent, Black Star letting out a sigh, "Tomorrow's Saturday. Come to my place and we can get a move on. Bring Courtney and don't be late. Noon."

He left with staggering steps. Though he didn't say it, her words hurt. But he replaced that hurt with a smile. It was so fun to fight with her.

* * *

Payton and Zeke ended their day silently, without much of a conversation. When they made the trek back to the two's apartment,they heard a yell behind them, "HEY SYMMETRY GIRL!" She sighed and without turning around said, "Hey Kid."

Zeke waved a hand, "Well. I'll be going. Meet me at Stein's after." He took off into a sprint and left Payton with Kid. She muttered,"Damn beansprout." Kid laughed, "So how had your day been symmetry girl?" "Good? I have a name, you know?"

He pretended not to hear her. "See me tomorrow at eight sharp so we can leave on the mission." "Why eight?"

"Eight's a BEAUTIFUL number..."  
"Sure. Eight sharp. I gotta go and see professor about the weapon and meister thing!"

"See you later then, Payton."

She blushed briefly before she ran off.

* * *

Professor Stein looked up briefly when the two kids entered his room. His cigarette hung slightly, "What do you want?"

"We don't necessarily know who's the meister of the two of us. And we were wondering if-"

"If I could help you?" He cut in, "Sure. I just need to read your wavelength and preform tests..." He spun the screw and the two shivered.

Zeke sighed, "This sounds painful..."

"Don't worry. I was just kidding."

Payton let out a breath, "Oh thank god." Stein peered at the two and tapped the ash off his cigarette. "That's easy. Girl with the blonde hair- Payton- you're the meister. Zeke, you're the weapon." Payton punched the empty air happily, "FUCK YEAH!"

But what Stein didn't mention, was that he sensed the two had immense power. Along with the other friends of theirs. Cecilia and Courtney. He laughed to himself, _if only I could tell Black Star that they are gods, real living gods. Their power surpasses god. Shit Black Star, you'd be pissed if i told you._

_Too bad I won't._

_No one can know that these four kids have insane powers hidden up their sleeves._

_Each of them..._

**Who's happy? Review if sooooo! Because it took me a little I wrote this chapter kind of like a filler, and to takeout my writers block.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really stressed today. The people I know understand, we've been loaded with history projects and I feel my hair turning grey! So to escape I'm writing this chapter for all of yaz. I take pride that I can get them updates out every day, but in this upcoming week, don't blame me if I start to slack off. We have a lot of work in our classes, so it's my excuse.**

**Anywhooo, this chap will only focus on Cecilia and Courtney, Black Star and Tsubaki, with their mission. And I'll try to upload the next one before I go to sleep MY GOD! I AM SO PISSED! I JUST WROTE THE CHAPTER AND WAS REALLY PROUD BUT WHAT HAPPENS? MY DAMN COMPUTER DIES AND MY 4000 WORD CHAPTER DISAPPEARS ON ME! SHIT IM MAD!  
GRRRRRRRR!  
Loooks like im writing it again... OH THE HATE! THE HATE FOR MY COMPUTERS DEATH!**

**Later on; oh my FUCKING GOD IM ABOUT TO SMASH MY COMPUTERRRR! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IVE GONE TO UPLOAD AND MY COMPUTER SHITS BRICKS, DECIDING NOT TO LET ME UPLOAD! NOW I HAVE TO RESTART MY 5000 GOD DAM MOTHER TRUCKING WORD CHAPTER AGAIN!**

**It's been hours of redoing this, because is being an arse. People better be grateful for this chapter... It took me four tries now. And when I go to save it wipes everything out... So ug! Hopefully the fourth time I'm writing this will be my lucky number... So it's going to be really short, I've written it four three times- now four. So M sorry, i'll get one out after school tomorrow.**

Cecilia knocked on Black Star's door twice, "HEY MIDGET MAN! GET OUT HERE!"

There was silence for two seconds before the door flew off its hinges. There stood a very angry looking Black Star with Tsubaki behind him. "Black Star..." She warned. He narrowed his eyes at Cecilia, "Hey Half-wit."

Courtney blinked and thought to herself that nothing good could come of the two meisters working together, but shrugged it off. Cecilia was good at working when she wanted to.

"I COULD EAT ALPHABET SOUP AND SHIT BETTER INSULTS THAN THAT!" Cecilia shouted.

"SAVE YOUR BREATH, YOU NEED IT TO BLOW UP YOUR DATE!"  
"I HEARD YOU WERE A LADY KILLER! THEY TAKE ONE LOOK AT YOU AND DIE FROM SHOCK!"

Surprisingly, their voices lowered to hisses. Courtney shot Tsubaki a lance, and got a shy smile in return, "Just let them fight it out." She mouthed. Courtney nodded, and averted her gaze back to the two 'gods'.

Black Star gritted his teeth. A vein popped in his head, "I've seen better bodies at the junk yard."

"You're as subtle as a flying brick."  
"Anybody who told you to be yourself simply couldn't have given you worse advice." Black Star grumbled more passively.

"Don't let your mind wander, it's too small to be let out on its own."

"As an outsider, what do you think of the human race?" Black Star challenged with a smirk.

"I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" Cecilia raised an eyebrow and leaned down so she could be eye-level with the squatting kid, "Shorty."

"You're the reason god created the middle finger!"  
"I AM god." Ceci pointed out with a wink. Black Star's face turned red and he spun around, "Let's go Tsubaki. We don't wanna be late!" He said faster than needed. Courtney and Tsubaki exchanged a small giggle and she leaned over to the brown haired girl, "Told you. He's totally head over heels for her." "Then why do they argue?" She shrugged, "It's Black Star's way of showing he cares."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ay ay ay. I got soooo stressed. The result? I'm missing school with sickness. I guess my teachers should learn stress makes people sick, it would make it easier on everyone. So now I'm in bed, and I feel like crap that just crawled out of the sewer. Ew.**

**But I'll write some junk anyways because i'm helplessly bored. And I don't own Soul Eater- all rights to respectful owners... Yeah yeah.**

**This has a lot of cussing in it, so i suggest you leave is you hate potty-mouths! :)**

**Oh, and don't forget to review, maybe it'll make me feel better and less sick. And my dwarf hamsters sick,and being the person that I am, I feel really bad so i'm going into mope mode... M sad! She just seems so sick! :( Just a matter of days now... Which is really sad to me... :((((**

Cecilia glared at Black Star from the corner of her eyes. She mumbled under her breath. "Shithead." He hissed back as they walked in the blistering sun. "Whore." "Fuckface." She muttered back sharply.

Black Star gave up and walked along by Tsubaki with his hands behind his head. She muffled laughter. Black Star was being so... _friendly._ For him it was friendly, anyway. He looked at Cecilia, "Hey."  
"What?" Cecilia asked. And she sounded pissed.

"I was just wondering if we could... Get to know each other better?"

"Huh?"

Tsubaki let out a snort of laughter.

Cecilia mumbled, "Sure, I guess. What do you wanna know?" "What's your favorite color?" "Don't have one." "Age?" "Fifteen you dim-wit."

Black Star clenched his fists, "Favorite food?" "Blood." "What?" Black Star let his eyebrows raise, "BLOOD?" "Yep." She popped the p at the end, turning to look at Courtney, "Isn't that right Courtney?" She sighed, "Yeah. A vampire at heart..." Black Star stifled a laugh, knowing he would just be beaten senseless by Cecilia if he did, "Favorite past time?"

"Reading. You?" "Being a god!" "Why am I not surprised..." Courtney rolled hey eyes and muttered under her breath, "A match made in heaven..."

Black Star clapped, "Alright! Next one... I got it! When's your birthday?" "None of your business." "FINE!" He snapped, making beeline for their destination. Tsubaki heard Cecilia's little remark, "Touchy." She doubled over in short fits of laughter before following them. "This is fun..." Courtney added shortly after, "Why are they always so random with their questions?" Tsubaki shrugged. "I don't know Courtney..." "It's a pretty big mystery. It's like they're telepathic bastards." "I can bet on it."

The walking was slow and tiring. The sun blared like a sizzling flame, dangling what seemed only inched above their heads. Black Star would make a remark, Cecilia would shoot one back. And the two weapons would muffle their laughter from behind. And this went on for an hour before they stopped. Black Star pointed into the darkest alley he could find, "Let's go! Our first stop! Kishin egg number uno! Tsubaki!" "Right!" She turned into the weapon, fixed into Black Star's hands.

Cecilia called over her shoulder. "Courtney!" "Right!" he pink chainsaw fit into her hands. "AW YEAH!" She revved the small motor and the chain started turning. A large humming erupted, and Cecilia held Courtney over her head with maniacal laughter. "THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!" Black Star scoffed. "And you were making fun of my assassin skills..."

"SHUT UP MOIYASHI!"  
He rolled his eyes. "That's a new one. Beansprout? Really"  
"IMA GET MY BLOODTHIRSTY ON!"

They rushed into the darkness, swallowed by the inflicting black. Cecilia heard a soft rustle, and then a blood clenching snap. She spun around to see a Kishin egg. A man with long razor like claws, and black onyx eyes. The man- or should it be called the thing- took a stranger form- its body lurching and moving continuously. Cecilia took a step back, feeling anew fear rise at the sight. it made a gurgling sound, blood coughed up from the monster. It looked down at the girl. Cecilia took a steadying breath and an forward, bringing the chainsaw down through the Kishin's stomach. It raveled up into itself, blood staining the cool stone beneath them.

Only a small red ball was left. And Cecilia swiped through it with the chainsaw. Courtney laughed, "You wouldn't believe it! They taste good!" Cecilia muttered through her chattering teeth. "C-c-c-c-combo breaker!" Courtney sighed. "No video game references now Ceci." "Fine." "Behind you!"

Cecilia took a leap to the side, seeing the fleeting image of a shadow pressed to the wall. Black Star came nose to nose with a larger Kishin, he took it down and smiled to himself as he flipped back to avoid a coming attack.

Ceci took the saw to another few enemies,and spun to shuffle back. Three pointed claws were ready to strike at her,Black Star's voice echoing through the bricks. "DAMMIT CECILIA! WATCH YOURSELF!" The Kishin fell, wrapping itself up into the red soul. Tsubaki took it and devoured it, eyeing the shadows carefully. The scratchy echo of Courtney sounded, "There are more... Ceci! THERE ARE TOO MANY! THIS IS AN AMBUSH!" Black Star grabbed Tsubaki's weapon from and spun to meet ten Kishin. One got to his arm, sending a splintering crack down his toned muscles. He let out a short whimper before booming. "YOU CAN'T BEAT GOD!"

Another Kishin came close to his face, to be sent spiraling into a brick wall. From behind, a massive one bit into his shoulder with needled teeth. This time, Black Star let out a strangled scream. He looked closely at his teeth... A purple liquid was oozing from the Kishin's chin. Tsubaki turned into a human and yelled to him. "I NEED TO TURN BACK BLACK STAR! LET OUR WAVE LENGTHS CONNECT!" He panted, clutching his shoulder. "Tsubaki... That was poison we just saw in the teeth. The Kishin soul disrupted our wavelengths, we can't fight!"

Cecilia took out a few monsters before looking at Black Star. He seemed to be unable to let Tsubaki turn into a weapon. When she tried, he couldn't pick her up. From behind their heads, she saw a quick shadow.

And a snake.

A big black snake that spiked through the sky and down to Black Star's head. There was a short second when everything didn't slow down- but sped up. The monsters had disappeared into nothingness, leaving the alley on how it once was. Cecilia dived between the snake and Black Star.

A slashing sound.

A quick cry, and a thud. Black Star spun quietly,his eyes glassing over with an unfamiliar emotion to him.

Sadness. Defeat.

Courtney rushed over to look at her, Cecilia only registering someone calling her name before the darkness ebbed at her consciousness. One second she was there with the splitting pain.

The next she was forced into a short room with a radio. The stopping of sound- except for the short static it gave off. A little voice stuck in her head- "_THIS... Is madness..._"

* * *

Cecilia's blood pooled unevenly around her, Black Star clawing at the ground with no effort to make anything better. Until Tsubaki lifted her up and bolted. The hidden message clear. if they didn't get Cecilia to a hospital death was evident.

She mumbled in a voice that was very unlike hers. "Mad...ness..." It was filled with hate. Murder.

Blood lust.

But most of all- evil.

Pure and malicious evil.

* * *

Medusa sat far out of sight, with her precious soul protect on, hiding herself from the meisters and weapons. Her tongue flicked out menacingly, her grin spreading into a creepy malicious snicker. "How do you like it twerp? That madness... It's a big part in my plan. I get all of you four under it's influence... Then the world known as Earth will be slammed into this one... That bridge will be filled with death. Do you enjoy the feeling of madness? Savor it. That will be the last feeling you have before you die."

She spun on her broom, gliding by the moon. "The sweet smell of blood will be my vengeance. My mission? Death bridge..."

**OHHHH KAY! I'm kinda done for today. My Hands hurt... I'll write more with positive feedback. Sorry it it took me awhile. I was having a bit of plot bunny. 0^0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well Cecilia, I hope everything turns out in the end. BWHAHAHAAHHA! I'm writing while watching Black butler, Fullmetal Alchemist, and listening to dubstep. Oh yes. Fuck yeah. What do i call this?  
My element.**

**So without further ado, here my young friends, is the next chapter! Sorry it ended in a cliffie. I hate cliffies. Scratch that. I DESPISE cliff hangers.**

**I'm such a hypocrite! And this chapter will have a lot of emotion in it, and maybe a confession. WOW! So much to take in, ^^ A little OOC, but sometimes love changes a person, they'll be back to normal soon though. No worries.**

Cecilia sat in that god awful room for hours, weeks, years. It seemed like forever until the static had finally stopped its toll to a short buzz. She took her hands off her ears, which were bleeding and stinging from the constant noise that drove her mind off the edge. She stood up on uneven feet, swaying from the sudden movement. Black dots clouded her vision. They clumped together and scattered. The whole room going black, and fading to a new scene.

She could feel someone's hand in her own, the clamminess rising to a more heated and warm feeling.

Cecilia opened her eyes slowly, the blurring faded at the edges to allow her to actually see where she was.

The hospital.

She stirred to the side,a fluff of blue blocking her gaze. Surprising, the voice was wavering, as if it had been crying, "You... okay?" Cecilia groaned, "I FEEL LIKE SHIT!"

The voice came into a slow chuckle, "Yeah... you... scared me." Her eyes widened. Was Black Star really saying these things to her? She blinked. "How long was I out?" He laughed, his voice filled with no happiness. "Only a week. Payton's here too." "Really! What happened?" She lifted her head, kinked it, and thumped it back to the pillow. "Son of a fuck. Can you get a nurse?" "Yeah... course.."

He shuffled out, the eerie silence drifting into the freezing room. A black shadow shot though to Cecilia, she flinched. Medusa. She stood with her black hood in front of the bed, "Did you like my present twerp?"

Cecilia's voice came in a low moan. "Go fuck a duck Medusa." "Excuse me?"  
"I SAID GO FUCK A FUCKING DUCK YOU FUCKING FUCK OF A FUCKING FUCKFACE!" It came in a raspy yell, almost inaudible. Medusa grinned a sly smirk. "Well. This one has a mouth on her."  
"I SURE FUCKING DO YOU FUCKING DUCK FUCKER!" "Look. I wanted to tell you twerp... I hope you know. I'm going to turn you and Payton into monsters. I'm going to drive you into madness. I'll make sure you hurt everything you love. Kill and crush _everything_ you care about."

"I WOULD NEVER YOU SHITTY TITTY!"

"What?" There was an awkward and brief silence."Alright then.. Whatever twerp. I wanted to give you an order. I want you to kill yourself."  
"HUH? WHY WOULD I EVER-?" Medusa flicked her wrist, sending shocks into her head. "What do you think I was doing when I first brought you to this world?"  
"You... You couldn't have!" "But I did. My snakes. In all four of you. I can kill ALL of your friends with a single command..."

"NO! YOU MORONIC BASTARD!" "Tisk tisk twerp. Agree to my conditions, and I'll let them live." "NO fucking way-" Medusa held up her hand and raised her eyebrow in questioning. Cecilia gulped, "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to jump out of the window and die."

"Why?I would be useless if I did!"  
"On the contrary. I only need your bodies. Only the bodies. I can settle with yours, and I can spare your friends."  
She gritted her teeth. "Fine."  
"Glad we see eye to eye. See ya later." She mock saluted and dissipated. Cecilia cursed to herself and got to her feet, clinging the rail of the bed for support. her knees buckled as she flung herself over to the window. She took a shaky breath, leaning to look at the three story drop. She could save her friends.

One leg over... The other leg... She sat, dangling over the edge in the wind. Black Star took a step towards her. "What are you doing Cecilia!?"

"I need to save you guys... Medusa... She-" "NO YOU CAN'T FALL!"  
"Why not?" She shot back, "It's not like I matter."

"WAIT!"

Cecilia shot a sad glance at him. Somehow, he has crying. Something the great Black Star would never ever do. He gulped and reached a hand out, "Please... Please!"  
"Why. Why do you care?"  
"Do you really want to know...?"  
"Yes."

"It's because..." He took an uneven breath and tugged Cecilia into a hug, the static subsiding into her unconscious mind, the boy hugging tighter, "I... Love you..."

A gasp escaped Cecilia's mouth before she closed her eyes, leaning into the hug. "Thanks, Black Star."

**OH MAH GOD! DID THAT JUST HAPPEN? OH YES IT DID! It's short because I already uploaded today... So yeah. Don't worry, they lapse back into fighting. Black Star would be no fun as a love sick puppy! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Today at school, Cecilia was bugging me, "IM GONNA DIE!" (Yes cecilia is my friend, well one of them) And she was nagging me all day! But i wanted to give my special reviewers and followers another chapter! Just finished my math homework, and I'm heading straight into writing. And now we go into chap EIGHT!**

**I forgot to mention this a few times, but I don't own soul eater,of course. So that's my little disclaimer.**

"It's because..." He took an uneven breath and tugged Cecilia into a hug, the static subsiding into her unconscious mind, the boy hugging tighter, "I... Love you..."

A gasp escaped Cecilia's mouth before she closed her eyes, leaning into the hug. "Thanks, Black Star."

She got away from his hold and heard the door shut. The static returned, buzzing like a hive of bees. She looked up and the strange yellow moon, thinking. What did Medusa want with the kids? Why was she so persistent on building this death bridge of hers? And how did she manage to get back her true form?

Cecilia groaned. "NURSE LADY! I NEED MY PILLS!" In came a nurse, wearing a tight fitting black outfit. She took the pill as the nurse left. Her body relaxed, her mind flying back to the words Black Star had said. "Love? Why did he say that? And why did I say _thank you_ of all things? It sounded like I didn't like him back! CRAP!" She tugged on her hair. "I'm an idiot! What about Payton! What happened to her? Why is she in the hospital! WHERE'S COURTNEY DAMMIT!"

* * *

Payton tugged her eyes open, which was a task by itself. Like a ten ton weight was hanging atop them. She looked around, then flickered her eyes to a sharp looking shadow. There was a soft cackling in the white room, "Awake, twerp number two?" "Huh? Who's there?" She slurred, unable to keep her eyes focused. No doubt, it was the drugs doing their job. Her mind hurt from the memory that came through her mind.

_Payton had just sighted the witch in the ruins of Anubis. Flocks of Kishin souls roamed aimlessly around, until one thing in particular caught her attention. "KID! WHERE ARE YOU?" Shapes changed, colors morphed into others. She gripped her head and dug her nails into her scalp. "WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" The headphones around her neck snugged tightly, choking her. Kid stared in shock as Payton seemed to be having a breakdown of sorts. She just collapsed her body doing a sort of fish-like-dance-move on the ruins._

_He turned to face the witch, Liz and patty in his hands, "What did you do to her?" He snarled, letting his wavelength flame around him in metallic blues. The witch smirked. "Who? ME? I just came her on orders from my dear friend Medusa. A trap, as you call it. To kill you, and your friend."_

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER! DAMMIT ANSWER ME NOW!" "She's special. Her and her friends are like gods, reaper boy. Die. Die along with her."_

_Medusa hovered down to attack, already knowing what would happen. The black snake lashed out, and cut down the person. She had aimed for kid. Payton having jumped in front to save him. "Oh young love." She grinned and let out a short chuckle while the boy looked at the bleeding girl. Her last memory blacking out, feeling an intense and angry energy nearby._

Medusa's image came through to Payton's mind. "M-M-Medusa?" She hissed, her eyes fleeting to the side as the shadow showed her. The black hooded witch with the semi-golden hair. The black snake tongue lashed at the air and Medusa purred. "How did you know it was me?" "CUT THE CRAP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KID AND EVERYONE ELSE!?" "Nothing yet... And I'll save them if you sacrafise yourself." Payton hissed back. "WHY WOULD I TRUST YOU?"

Medusa smirked and flicked her fingers, sending the madness surging through the body of the fifteen year old girl. She gasped, her head lolling to the side, thumping to the pillow. Her voice hung in her heavy rasps. "You... Put you... your snakes... in us... didn't you...?" "Observant."  
"What do you want!?"

"I want to destroy everything. I want to see flames... madness..."

"So... You're becoming a Kishin?"  
"I guess. If that's what you want to call it. Since Crona is no use to me... You'll all do just fine..."

She flicked her wrist, sending another roar of splitting pain into her skull. She yelped before biting her tongue. Medusa smirked, "Just die already. I already sent twerp number one to her death, you're next, number two."

"STOP ASSOCIATING ME WITH SHIT!"

She took a breath and her eyes widened. Payton gulped. "What did you do to Cecilia!?"  
"She should be dead about right now. There's nothing you can do but die at this point... Give up... Give into madness..." The ringing in her ears grew sharper, the metallic flavor choking in her throat. She spit the red out and glared. Medusa feigned hurt, "How rude. I'll just force you to then-"

She was stopped by the knocking of the door, "Symmetry girl? You alright?" Medusa shot a white smile at her and disappeared. Kid walked in, smiling sadly at Payton. "Is anything wrong?" "No... nothing at all." She knew her words were lies, and Kid could sense it too. "Look. I want the truth."

"THAT IS THE TRUTH!" She glared daggers, and he sighed, "You are the worst liar ever." He scooted closer sitting at the edge of the bed. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Payton. "You know we can be honest to each other, right?" "I know. There's nothing for me to say... Everything's fine!" She forced a smile onto her face.

Death the Kid smirked, "If I tell you something... A secret... will you tell me what's going on?" Her eyes sparkled, "YEAH!"

he leaned forward, towards her ear. He felt her shiver as the hot breath collided with her skin. "I... love you... Payton." She widened her eyes. "That was... unexpected..." She managed to choke out before collapsing from her exhaustion. Kid grumbled and tugged covers over her, "Why is everything so difficult?" He took in a sharp breath of air, and walked to the door, only pausing to mutter, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

The next week, Cecilia was free to leave the hospital. She clapped her hands and shimmered. "I WILL SET OUT TO DEATH WEAPON MEISTER ACADEMY!" She shuttered at Black Star's confession, pushing it to the back of her mind. She gritted her teeth, "Will not... think.. about how... cute he... was..." Tsubaki walked up to her. "Uh Cecilia? Did something happen between you and Black Star? He keeps on going on and on about being worried. And both of us know that BLACK STAR IS NEVER worried about anything. What happened?" She tilted her head to the side, Cecilia sucking in air and holding it.

She took off. "NOTHING!" Like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar, I tell ya.

Tsubaki shrugged, "Yep. Caught her red handed. Black Star is so going to get it."

Maka and Soul were walking hand in hand, much to Ceci's surprise. She was about to ask, but they lent in to kiss. She jumped and gave a fan-girl sequel "ARE YOU TWO A COUPLE NOW!" She shrieked and clamped her mouth shut. They tore apart their kiss, Maka smiling oddly "Yep! What did you do to get in the hospital? I heard it was some Kishin." Cecilia didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to say it had been Medusa, so she walked away and towards the DWMA.

Black Star tapped her shoulder, shuffling slowly on his feet. Cecilia grinned, "Hey pine-cone head!" His head shot up in shock. "What did you call me, baka?" "Why did you call me an idiot, idiot?" Black Star paced in circled, "AHO! BAKA! MANUKE! HETAKUSO! NOROMA! TOROI, BUSU, YARIMEN HEKOKI!" (For those who don't know what that means, i'll go in order. Idiot, stupid, moron, clueless loser, lacking skill, twit, slow to catch on, ugly dog, slut, and farter.) Cecilia glared, "WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING JAPANESE!"

"You're speaking Japanese too ya moron!" "I am not! I'm speaking English!" "Yeah right!" He scoffed.

Cecilia glared before realizing the anime was made in Japan in the first place. She grinned realizing she was in fact speaking Japanese, "WARUGAKI! Anata wa ushi no tōsaku shita musuko o kudaranai! Anata kudaranai kuso ga ki renga! Kusofakkufakkufakkufakku! Watashi wa bakada. Baka baka! Iesu! Watashi wa sono yōna bakada! Anata ga amarini mo bakade, LUE to! Watakushiha de anata no kao ni indento o tsukete imasu!" (You shitty perverted old son of a cow! You shitty little shit brick! FUCKING fuck fuck fuck fuck!I'm an idiot. BAKA IDIOT! Jesus! I'm such an idiot! You're an idiot too, Blue-doo! I WILL INDENT YOUR FACE IN!)

Hurt crossed his face, then he reached out his arms,"Give me a hug, baka." "NO!" He looked up briefly "I know you want to!" "Fine!" She stomped to him and tackled Black Star to the ground. He shouted, "RAPE!" Before laughing, "You know I meant it when I said it, right? God never lies."  
"Oh please~! I'm god, not you!"  
"Ah whatever."  
They forgot about class, and just looked at the clouds for hours, right next to each other.

**HAI! I just finished my new chapter, as you've just noticed!So i want some reviews people! Sorry for blowing out my japanese on you, it was strange, I know. It's because she's starting to notice changes now that she's got da madnessssssss.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey-looooo! It's late and I've decided to write another chapter. AND this is going to be decently sized, hopefully. But who knows. And now I'm going to start opening my chapters with random languages to practice them. First shall be Japanese... Put it into google translate if you want to know what it means. Don't be lazy!  
Menseki jikō, watashi wa jibunjishin'no souruītāmasen. Watashi no hamusutā wa hontōni ima byōki no, soshite, kanojo wa yori waruku natte kite iru. Shikashi, watashi wa, mymindoffof sore o iji suru tame ni, kore made no tokoro, kono hanashi o shite manzoku shite iru watashi no yūjin ni kōkoku no okage o tasu yo. Rebyū! Watashi wa rebyū ga daisuki Giveme rebyū to watashi wa asari to onaji kurai shiawase ni narudeshou! Asari wa shiawase o eru koto ga dekimasu ka? Mā, wareware ga shitte iru koto wa kesshite naidarou to omoimasu. Heimisutāhamaguri, anata wa shiawasedesu ka? Shinda anata ga iu? Naze, anata wa shinde irudarou ka? Hijō ni utagawashīu mu**

**Alright. Now on to the story!**

Payton was still in the hospital after a week, her head heavy with grief and the constant shadowing madness. No one came to visit for those seven days, until the door flew off the hinges. Black Star, of course, jumped onto the bed and scribbled onto her forehead. "THERE! NOW YOU CAN GET BETTER KNOWING YOU HAVE MY SIGNATURE!" She rolled over and groaned. "Go awayyyyyyyyyyy." Cecilia paced into the room. "Are you okay Payton? I heard you were in the hospital!"

Payton's head shot up. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" her face went pale, and Cecilia shot a worried glance before she understood what she meant. "Oh. We can talk about that later. I heard you were in here! Zeke and Courtney have had a virus for some time,so they couldn't come out to say this shit-bag had to ruin your peaceful slumber." She glared at Black Star before scoffing. "Idiot." "Don't call me an idiot!" "Even if I didn't think you were an idiot, what would my opinion be against thousands of others?"

"DO YOU REALLY WANNA START WITH ME?" Black Star yipped.

Cecilia grinned like the Cheshire cat. "BRING IT ON, BLUE-FUCKING-DOO!"  
"LET THE INSULTS REIGN!" Black Star raised a hand.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET THE FIRST TIME WE MET, THOUGH I KEEP ON TRYING TO!" Cecilia yelled.

"IF I STAND CLOSE ENOUGH TO YOU, I CAN HEAR THE OCEAN!"  
"WHATEVER PILLS YOU TAKE TO MAKE YOU THIS STUPID REALLY WORK!" Cecilia fumed, feeling her face turn red in anger.

"Is your name Laryngitis? You're a pain in the neck!"  
"DID I TELL YOU MY NIGHTMARE? I HAD A DREAM I WAS YOU, BLACK STAR!"

"OOOOH! I JUST REMEMBERED CHRISTMAS WAS COMING! SHOULD I GET YOU A BRAIN?"

"PEOPLE CAN TELL WHEN YOU'RE LYING! YOUR LIPS MOVE!"

"DAMMIT CECILIA! THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT I LIKED, BUT YOU SPENT IT!"

"I HEARD YOU HAD HAIR ON YOUR CHEST. BUT THAT'S NOT YOUR ONLY RESEMBLANCE TO RIN TIN TIN!"

Payton watched the bickering two before bursting into laughter. Their heads snapped to look at her,in sync shouting. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Payton giggled trying to suppress her laughter and just let out an even faster pace of snickers. "N-n-nothing...pffft... You pffffft... look like a-" She broke of into laughter again. She kicked her feet wildly under the white covers, until she squeezed her eyes shut, "AAANNNND here come the cramps! Jerks! Making me laugh so hard I get cramps!"

Cecilia glared daggers, "Why were you laughing?" Payton wiped a tear from her eye, "You looked like an old married couple." Black Star turned red like a beet and turned his head. "No-we-don't!" He choked out. Cecilia rolled her eyes and dragged Black Star out of the room.

Payton sighed. "M' glad they're alright. Specially since Cecilia has a tenancy to get into deep shit."

* * *

*EARTH*

Lucy (Earth) sat in her room. It was her room now, anyways. After her sister had disappeared, nothing had been the same. Culzean (Pronounce coo-lane) was on Cecilia's bed. "Lucy. We should go buy some manga at the store. They have anew Soul Eater one out." Lucy pushed off the bed, eyeing the short brown-haired girl. "Okay... Fine. Its been a few weeks Culzean! Do you think they're alright? I don't really know Payton and Zeke much, but I do know Courtney! She's weak. What if-" She was cut off by Culzean. "Just... Stop... They'll be... fine..." She smiled a fake smile and pushed Lucy from the room, slipping a coat onto her shoulders.

Lucy walked solemnly to the bookstore, ignoring the pitying looks around her. She yelled in frustration. "YOU PRICKS!" Every voice went hush, talking about the girl who had lost her twin sister. They talked about the possibilities. Murder, kidnapping, rape... The last one made Lucy shutter, but she drifted into the warm bookstore, the new volume greeting her like a handshake. She reached out a shaky hand to grasp it,looking at the front cover. "CULZEAN! CULZEAN! SHIT SHIT SHIT! LOOOOOOOK!" Lucy shoved it into her ace, Culzean stepping back, "I can't see it when you suffocate me with it." One look at the front cover and she yelped, "IS THAT CECILIA!?" Lucy nodded her head, "THAT LITTLE JACK ASS LEFT US TO GO TO THE SOUL EATER WORLD!"

"READ WHAT SHE'S BEEN UP TO!" Culzean jumped excitedly as they purchased the book and took off to the woods for private reading.

Lucy was finding it hard to believe, but Culzean believed the claim fully. "That's it! I can't believe your sister left us to go hang out with Black Star! LUCKY BITCH!" Lucy sighed. "So this kind of explains this. But how did they get into a manga in the first place?"

A voice behind held the answer. "Why, I brought them there, of course."

Culzean's head whipped to stare at Medusa. Lucy kept her calm expression before she realized who it was. She stumbled backwards and struck her leg to a tree root, "Fuck..." Culzean gulped, "How are you here? What have you being doing to Ceci and Payton?" Medusa flashed a pearly white smile. "Well you already know about the madness... But how I got to Earth? Let's just say I've been borrowing the fuel in the dark hours of night..." She held up a vial of blood. "Cecilia's a heavy sleeper, did you know? A rock could fall on her and she wouldn't even know it. I take her blood without her even noticing..." "WHY?"  
"Why? Well, they are gods after all. They're the link from this world to the next, the bridge that will lead on death. You two, are also coming over. Cross into madness, dear children."

"You're sick!" Lucy spat at the now fuming Medusa. She ran at the two girls, throwing the black snakes to slice away at the kids. They both fell, and Medusa smirked. "Well then. This should make things more fun for me."

**OH NO~! haha. Next update tomorrow. My hands hurt to much to type right now... Bye now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just came back from taekwondo, and I'm relaxing to some music while writing. I wanted to write more because I could, and because I am BORED OUT OF MY MIND! It's like sticking a screw driver in my ear would be more fun than what I was doing before busting my laptop out. it's like, "CAALLLLL FORTH THY MASTER WEAPON! THE HOLY LAPTOPPPPP!" YAAAAAY now it's time for a language blurb. Hooray for languages. Today shall be in Irish or what you could call Gaelic. **

**Hey there lovers droichead eile bás. Sásta bualadh leat! Is é mo ainm anaithnid. Ag magadh. I ndáiríre, tá mé Payton ... Tá Bhí mé díreach tar éis dul agus scríobh mé féin in ann, ach is cuma cén. Nach bhfuil tú mo mháthair. Oh shit, smaoineamh faoi sin. Tá tú, an léitheoir, a bheith ar mo mam ... Woah Twilight crios alert!**

**And let's get on with the story!**

*Earth*

**More Children go Missing!**

**Today, we get a report from the police stating two more friends of Cecilia Holten have gone missing. They were last seen at the Book Store in the middle of town. They last bought a manga titled, "Soul Eater" And suspiciously, the new characters have the names of Cecilia, Payton, Courtney, and Zeke. We suspected the owners of said manga for kidnap or abduction. But no evidence has come up. And the writers claimed to have just gotten the idea.**

**Does it seem like too much of a coincidence?  
Some seem to think so. While others such as a reluctant Mr. Hobbit, also known as the Old man Hobbit to locals, has shed some light on this matter.**

**One reporter asks. "How well did you know Cecilia Holten?" Mr. Hobbit responded through a crack in his door. His voice raspy. "I knew her very well." He said. "And she was exactly as described in the story. In fact... She came and entertained me with balls on many occasions." **

**"With balls?"**

**"Yeah. She can juggle four at a time. Her favorite color is the rainbow, so she had bought some plastic ones in th' store for me."**

**He cleared up our reporters... Assumption... And moved on. "What do you think happened to her?"**

**"Hard to say..." He brought our reporter in for tea. "She had a strange obsession with that show... Soul Eater was it? AH yes. Well, she always attracts the most unkindly attention." He paused to scratch crumbs from his beard. "How can you be sure she really didn't get sucked into this world by that Medusa person?"**

**Our reporter took a second to think "That's a bit strange don't you think?" The incredibly short man- even ridiculously having a last name of Hobbit- took his pet cat Lapis Philosophorum(1) and caressed her soft red fur. "Well, there's no doubt about it. Cecilia can juggle balls, there's nothing she can't do!"**

**We ended our... Strange meeting? And left with many questions still unanswered. Were is Cecilia and what had happened to the newest disappeared victims Lucy and Culzean? **

**And why is the Old man Hobbit still sane and not locked up in a mental hospital for the loons?**

**(1 -BTW Lapis Philosophorum is just a random Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood OST I was listening to when i was writing. And I was all humming it, and he was a crazy old man so there you go!)**

* * *

Chloe Holten crumpled up her newspaper and threw it against the opposite wall. With her two younger sisters disappearing on her, she had gotten really weary of the strangers lurking on the streets. it was like her whole family was being targeted She shook her head. She did believe her sisters had been sucked into another world. She was open to new ideas. But the question was- why? Why did Medusa want to kidnap a few kids for her madness?

She could understand it a bit sister was... flashy to say the least. Cecilia burnt down their classroom with a match once in fourth grade, and in sixth, she got Payton to go up to the principal and pants him. Cecilia's plans tend to back fire on her a lot (Don't deny it Ceci!) and she tends to get a bit exited easily.

The youngest sister in their family, Daphne, came into the room. "When will they come back?"

Chloe sighed and put on a fake smile. "Soon."  
"YOU liar!"

"Daphne... I don't want to deal with you right now. Please leave me alone..."

"I'M TELLING MOM!" She turned from the doorway, and yelled at the wall. "MOMMA! CHLOE'S LYING AND BEING MEAAAAAAAANNNN!" Chloe shut her eyes. The sound close to a cat being run over a bus. "WILL. YOU. SHUT. UP?" Daphne grinned evilly. "Only if you promise me something..."

"What?"

"Take me hiking in the woods tomorrow!"  
"No way! That's where everyone went-" She bit her tongue. She didn't know they had been kidnapped. Just that they went missing. She continued. "No means no."

"Are you ascared Chloe?"

"It's scared, not A-scared," She gulped, feeling a sweat-drop. "And plus you're annoying as hell." She watched as Daphne stormed from the room. And she pulled the manga out from underneath her covers. "Now let's see what you've been up to... Lucy, Culzean, Payton, Ceci, Zeke, and Courtney. Let's see the damage this time, shall we?" She flipped trough the pages, red hair obscuring the front of her vision. She grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Getting close to black Star, huh, Cecilia? Well... Looks like I'm missing out. Medusa, you bitch."

* * *

*BACK TO THE STORY- in the soul eater world (I have no idea what its real name is)*

Payton sighed as she took her first step out of the hospital in three weeks. She now had a Soul-style scar down her chest, which she thought was pretty cool. But the scary part was that her madness was growing stronger. She needed to talk to Cecilia... Alone... Without black Star breathing down her neck like a dog in a bacon house. She left to class and stared stupefied at what she saw.

Lucy and Culzean talking to Cecilia. She high-tailed it over to Lucy and shook her to make sure she was real. Culzean stuck her tongue out playfully. "Did you think we'd let you guys have all the fun?"

Her voice raised. "Cecilia! I need to talk with you _right now!_" She shrugged. "Sure Payton. What do you need?"

"Let's go somewhere more private... it's about the M person... And the other M that we both are dealing with..." Lucy laughed half-seriously. "You know that the manga in Earth has been showing everything right? We know about the madness, and Medusa." She lent to Cecilia's ear. "And allllll about the little intimate relation ship you and Black Star have going on." She turned away with a red face and Payton sighed. "What are we going to do Ceci? It's getting worse."

She sighed as well."Don't know. I just think that if we deny it for a long time, maybe we can ask Stein 'bout it. Let's just get to class before Stein dissects us instead." They all shivered and rushed into his classroom. Surprisingly, there was no animal to dissect. Instead, there where pineapples. (Lucy will remember this one... XD I'm so evil- to the people I know) Lucy sweat dropped and tried to back out of the room."No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no NO! GERMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSS!" Stein forced the flailing girl into her seat. The white coat coming off her shoulders and settling around her blue polka dotted shirt.

Stein cleared his throat. "On a special request.." he looked at Culzean who smirked in happiness. "I have decided to show you a bit of an experiment showing enzymes."

Lucy was forced to touch a pineapple as Professor Stein explained. "The enzymes in one pineapple are enhanced when fresh. The other will be less effective since the enzymes have been heated. These enzymes, which are proteins, eat the other proteins And all others they find..." He drawled on. Lucy was panting when the pineapple came within an inch of her face."GET. IT. AWAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Cecilia dropped the thing in her hands. "Have you developed some sorta OCD for fruits?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY'RE JUST FULL OF GERMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSS!" Payton stifled a chuckle. And Zeke and Courtney did the same. Until Maka raised a hand. "Ummm. Professor? Can we get on with this please?"

"Ah yes. Of course Maka. Let me just get this kid quiet..." He flicked something at Lucy's neck and watched her drop. Payton mouthed her shock."You _tranquilized _her?"

"Yeah. Do you need one too?" Payton sat down and looked at her pencil. "No sir."

Everything was completely silent, no one questioning his seriousness. Heck, he killed off species without even batting an eyelash. Would he be nice to kids? Probably not. Under Cecilia and Black Star's desk, he held her hand silently,and squeezed it. Under Kid and Payton's table, he was holding her hand as well. Courtney and Zeke doing the same.

Culzean?

She was making sure it was in fact tranquilizer, and not some deadly poison.

Only god knows what Stein makes in his spare time...

**AND TIMMEEEE! Sorry it's not long, nor is it funny, but I had to explain a bit. And put a bit of an awe moment at the end. And what a surprise,I'm listening to Lapis Philosophorum again... What a nut i am. UH happy Friday, here is my gift to you. SU-PRI-SEEEE!**

**Yeah, if I was Culzean, I would be checking if it was poison or not too... Sorry Lucy, I apologize in advance. Told you i was evil. REVIEW AND I GET MORE CHAPTERS UP AND QUICKER! THAT'S A HINT TO FAST UPDATES.**

**SUGGESTIONS OR REVIEWS! NO FLAMES, AND DON'T EAT ME. TRUST ME WHEN I TELL YOU I DON'T TASTE GOOD.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ola me amigos and amigas, how do you do? I'm okay, and I just got back home from jump starting my dads motorcycle when it broke down on him. There was a lot of swearing, and it was hilarious. His face was red, and he looked like he just came out o a steam room. Oh I love the rain! I hope it'll rain more, because I have a weird obsession with the rain. I mean really, rain is the only time you can get out of P. school! Not to say I hate P.E., because I'm an active runner and martial artist, but P.E. makes you sweat. And Payton no-likie sweating. 0w0 back to the story after today's message! I SHALL MAKE IT ITALIAN! Italy... Hetalia watchers, this is for you... Italy's song to Germany in Italian. I just had to... It was duty to do such!**

**Germania. Germania.**

**La Germania è un posto molto, molto bello.**

**Even though Io sono il tuo prigioniero, tu mi dai il cibo.**

**E non fa schifo come il cibo inglese.**

**Sasuages con formaggi sempre un sapore così buono.**

**Sarebbe il paradiso per un cane.**

**Si ', e' la Germania.**

**Dimmi, come è voi tedeschi sono così robusti?**

**Mi stai schiacciando con la tua intimidazioni.**

**La mia fragilità mi fa piangere apertamente dalla paura.**

**Le donne mi terrorizzano.**

**E 'la norma a bere un barile di birra e busto sopra**  
**testa di qualcuno?**

**Si prega di non venire a casa mia in folle di grandi dimensioni.**

**Turisti tedeschi fanno paura!**

**Anche le ragazze che sono in Germania sono più robusti di me.**

**Yahoo!**

Payton nagged Zeke back into their apartment that night. She didn 't even know until he told her, and even when he did, his words were. "The apartment next to Cecilia's." Which also meant, "The apartment next to Courtney's." Payton insisted she knew that he liked her. But he was so stubborn about it that it was almost impossible to tell he was hiding his true feelings. Payton's words were, "Stop lying to me you jack-off." But he would always just blush and mumble something like. "I donn like her like that." She would respond back with a "Che." and a "Lying bastard."

She laid in her small bed and closed her eyes. Flash backs of being in the hospital roamed in her thoughts.

Payton (in real life too) had a strong fear of needles. To the point where doctors and nurses alike would have to hold her down. One time froze in her thoughts. Enough time for her to relive it.

_The doctor held down her arm, hissing in annoyance when she yanked it free again. She screeched like a feral cat and ducked under the nurse to her right, trying to bolt from the room. Another nurse caught her. "Stay still, ya brat!" "NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOU SHE WITCH DEVIL! I SHALL EXORCISE THEE! GET! AWAY! FROM! MY! ARM! WITH! THAT! INSTRUMENT! OF! TORTURE!" They called a staff of twenty nurses to try and catch her. Payton yelled back. "I AM A NINJA! YOU CAN'T CATCH A NINJA! NINJA POWERS!" It got so bad that a pair of people in black suits had to come in with a brief case. In that brief case? A high dosage of tranquilizer often used to subdue people in insane asylums._

_That alone was the reason she had to stay for a week instead of four days. Because every time they went at her with a needle, she would scream bloody murder and re-injure herself. The first time was when the nurse had to knock her unconscious with a clip-board. Another being when she fell down the stairs when trying to escape. The most eventful, when she found a needle herself and sent four doctors to their own hospital rooms in ten minutes._

_She was dubbed the impossible patient. They had to drug her seven times. SEVEN TIMES._

She focused on reality and felt an absent itch where the needles had struck. She hated needles. Mostly because of her own personal trauma. But the remainder of the fact was that needles just rubbed her the wrong way. The thought of something unknown being implanted in your body... I mean, how the hell do you know what they put in it? You could be a guinea pig for their next experiment and not even know it.

People are selfish fucking pricks. Cecilia usually said that.

She heard a knock on the door, then Zeke yelling. "I'LL GET IT!" Then silence. Then Zeke tapping her shoulder. In a wry and fake smile he said. "It's-for-you." trough gritted teeth.

Payton pushed off the bed and made her way to the door.

She stopped and let her jaw basically drop to the ground.

DEATH THE KID was standing at the door with a suitcase. He smiled, glitter basically falling from him and his happiness "Hey Payton!" She raised a hand in an awkward wave. "Uh. Hey..." She blinked at his suitcase and added. "What can I do ya for?" His smile spread into a Cheshire grin and he exclaimed."I'm going to live with you so nothin' bad goes wrong!" She raised an eyebrow. Skeptical of this little though she added."uh-huh. So that's it?" he shook his head yes. "Yep! I'll make sure you don't land in the hospital again!I'll live with you!"

"Uh. Okay?" She heard Zeke snicker behind her, then saw Kid rush in. He threw his bags into the guest room and put his hands on his hips. "Now time to make this home symmetrical!"

Payton gulped. "Oh shit. Zeke! HELP!" She ran out of the apartment and over to Cecilia's to avoid Kid's symmetry rampage. Only god knows what happens when Kid wants something symmetrical. Actually, Payton knew. He was OCD. That meant nothing, and I mean NOTHING stood in the way of his dreams for perfect alignment.

Quite frankly, she didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

There was a yelp behind her, and Zeke jumped ahead and violently beat on Cecilia's door. "COURTNEY HELPPPPP! I'M BEING MASSACRED WITH A PAIR OF SCISSORS " Only then did she notice Kid running after his with a pair of scissors. "Wait! I need to make you symmetrical! Let me cut your unworthy hair!" Zeke shouted back. "WHAT ABOUT PAYTON'S HAIR!" He chided back with a smile. "Her hair's already perfect. Smells like strawberries."  
Payton's eye twitched at the fact he knew what her hair smelt like. "What?"

Zeke's hand trembled at the door knob as he viciously tried to tear it off in an attempt to get inside. Courtney opened the door and winced at Kid with his black scissors, and pulled them in with a panicked expression. Black Star was casually sitting on their couch. "Yo." Payton glanced at Cecilia and mouthed, 'what is he doing here?' she mouthed back, 'he moved in with me to help "protect" me!' Payton gave her a look that meant, 'we're in the same boat sister' and looked back at Black Star with a sigh. She mock-saluted him. "Yo."

Cecilia rushed in the kitchen and came back with rice and some chicken. "Dig in! But eat it all Black Star and I rip your face to shreds!" Cecilia said with way to much happiness that made everyone shudder.

Black Star's face froze and he put his head down. "Yes ma'am." Zeke smiled wryly. "You look like an old married couple." Their heads shot up at the same time. "SHUT UP!" He gulped. "Yes sirs." Payton laughed out. "Man you two are scary." They glared daggers at her and she gulped too. "Sorry." Courtney kept quietly to herself, just thinking how funny it would be if they really were an old married couple. The door bell rang.

Cecilia answered it,and led a very sleepy looking Lucy in along with Culzean. Zeke grinned "Did you finally wake up from your little 'nap'?" Lucy clenched her jaw. "By nap did you mean slight concussion? Then yes." Culzean explained. "She hit her head on the desk when she passed out."

Everyone's mouths turned into 'o's and then Culzean moved her head to look at the door. "I heard some clashing in Payton's apartment, what's going on in there?" Zeke shuttered. "Kid is rearranging our whole apartment."

She nodded in understanding. She reached into her black leather coat and past her light blue shirt to grab the manga she still ad stashed there. "Here Ceci. I brought this along with me when Medusa was kind enough to nearly kill us. Thank goodness a meister happened to find us before we died of blood loss." Cecilia turned the book over in her hands, her moth forming a small smirk. "I. Look. Good."

Payton snorted in irritation. "i think you mean that I LOOK GOOD." Zeke elbowed her. "No. I am FAR more handsome then you." "Yeah dip-shit."

Cecilia hid the book before Black Star could see it. "Where's Tsubaki?" He grinned. "Another girls night out with Patty and Liz."

He stole a glance at the book she had just hid in her coat. "Whas' that?" "Nothing."

"Liar."

"PETTY DOUCHE!"

"FUCKING ATTENTION WHORE!"  
"EVIL OLD MAN HOBBIT!"

Culzean cracked a grin."Oh yeah. Didn't you go over and play with his balls at his house every other week-end?" Black Star looked appalled "You WHAT?" Cecilia sighed and rubbed her temples. "She meant that I used to juggle for him."

Black Star's shoulders relaxed. "Oh thank god."

* * *

Medusa looked through the window at the little 'slumber party'. "Get close. Become good friends so I can tear you all apart. So i can break you all one by I can crush you and use you. So I can successfully make Death Bridge and join it to the other world. So I can become ruler of rule over you petty humans. Love while you can, twerp number one and two, because you are both the most major points in my plan. I will crush everything important to you. Starting with your little weapons. Courtney and Zeke are they" I wonder how their funerals will , I hope."

With that, she stole into the night, grinning evilly to herself. "This will be very fun."

**AAHHHH now I can stretcchhhhh! Before I wrote this, I was watching Conqueres of Shambala. OH MAH GOD IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! For all of those other FMA freaks. Oh jeebus christ! I was fan-girling through the whole thing! And when Ed and Al got back I was all like O MAH GAWD! Okay... I'm done ranting about how freaking awesome it was...**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello PEOPLEZ. Thanks for all of the reviews, I just can't believe how much response I've gotten from this fan fiction. I honestly thought only 100 or so people wold see it. but 1100, I never imagines. it might now be much to others, but it's a lot for me! I hope it grows even more, ad that people will putting suggestions and tell me the likes and dislikes of this story. I've never been one to plan ahead, so i'm shooting in the dark here. Ummmmm Yeah! I'm eating pot pie right now (When i eat I have more inspiration) and I've just finished Black Butler Season 2. **

**I don't own Soul Eater, bla bla bla bla bla disclaimers. **

**Today's language? I'm going to go with Russian. If you've noticed, every one of these languages is a branch on my family tree (To close friends out there) Believe it or not. I'm Japanese, Italian, Russian, and you'll see more in later chapters. So here are some quotes from Russia in Hetalia (Yes I love Hetalia) First, one of my favorite quotes in English. ****Austria**: You moron! Why did you become allied with Italy?  
**Germany**: Well... let's just say that there's a lot more to it than you think. It's better to have more people on our side, isn't it?  
**Austria**: No! He's probably mass-producing white flags as we speak! I'll express how angry I am with this piano.  
**Germany**: Alright, go for it.  
[_Austria proceeds to play a lengthy piece. Germany waits patiently]  
**Austria**: Do you understand now?  
**Germany**: So your anger is Chopin...?_

**NOW FOR DA RUSSIAN**

**Stanʹte odnim so mnoy  
kogda soyuzniki uvidetʹ ikh fotografii , chto Amerika tayno obratil * Yesli chto , kak predpolagayetsya, mne ... ya mogu udaritʹdoske ? YA khochu videtʹproblemnyye i putayut Litvu priyti vopiyet ko Mne . Vy soglasitesʹ so mnoy, ne tak li Latviya?  
KolKolKolKolKolKolKolKolKo Vy stanete odnim Rossiyu matushku , da?**

**Oh yeah, and Ceci brought to my attention that i haven't really mentioned Zeke's weapon from. Sorry, it's hard to have a bunch of characters to focus on. You'll figure it out in this chapter, along with who's the meister and weapon out of Lucy and Culzean.**

So the little slumber party ended with a bang. And that bang came in the morning. Black Star stretched and went to the kitchen. There Lucy and Culzean were talking to Payton and Zeke. He rubbed his eyes. "Hey. What's going on?" Payton chirped happily, the headphones bouncing. "We're going to have a fight outside!" Black Star blinked in confusion before joining their enthusiasm. "YES!" Cecilia and Courtney joined them as they walked outside. Yes, they all had strange obsessions with fighting, and thank the lord Kid didn't notice they were leaving.

Payton didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he was fighting near her. After all, he was a commado with scissors, even if Liz and Patty where no where to be seen. She thought for a moment and shrugged. How would they take Kid moving in with her?

Payton had Zeke turn into his weapon form. A long scythe; sort of like Soul's. But the edges were tinted a deep mesmerizing purple, and the staff was more like Spirit's. But the biggest difference was the blade. It was more of an ax. Lucy smiled at Culzean when she transformed into her weapon. Yes, Culzean was a giant gun. Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Ooooof course she is..." Courtney turned into her bright pink chainsaw, and Black Star just held his hands up for the ready. They all eyed each other before bursting into laughter. Payton raised Zeke up into the air and twirled it expertly."AND LET THE BLOOD BATH BEGIN!"

Black Star dodged her first lunge. "You belong in a mad-house, woman!" Payton threw her head up in menacing laughter... Yes... Evil laughter... Cecilia revved up the chainsaw and held it up. "HEEEERREE'S VINCENT! (Motel hell...)" Lucy let out a surprised chuckle. "You watch to many horror movies, Ceci." "Psh. You're just jealous!"

Cecilia dove over to Payton,missing her shoulder by an inch. She spun on her heels, ducked, and used the edge of the staff to trip her. Cecilia fell forward then used Black Star as a means of standing up, quickly tripping him after. There was a torrent of jumps, slides, and hits. Each person scraped and dirty, the blazing sun bearing down on their backs. Cecilia jumped up into the air, watching from at a distance. Black Star narrowly missed a bullet shot by Lucy, and spun off from Payton who had ducked from his attack. Cecilia took the brief second to take action. She landed his heel into Black Star's back and thumped him into the ground. He coughed,and Cecilia spun one of his arms behind his back. He muttered darkly to himself. "Beaten by a bunch of girls..." Payton walked away with Zeke, mumbling about missing cotton candy from Earth. Culzean and Lucy walked away talking about mangas, and Courtney shifted back into a human. "Uh, I'll be inside Ceci. Just finish whatever you're doing here."

She nodded and her weapon left. Only then did they notice the destruction they had caused. There were a few charred buildings, some broken down into rubble. Black Star hissed at the pain where Cecilia's boots were flat against his shoulder blades."Get off of me!"

"Aw. Is the little runt sad about being beaten?"

"YOU FUCKING-"  
"Black Star."

His head snapped back. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know-"  
"Just get off me already! FUCK!"

Cecilia, slightly startled, backed up. "I wanted to ask you..."

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" Silence. Cecilia, not the type to cry, ran.

She ran with no destination in mind. Just to anywhere that she could hide at. Anywhere Black Star or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't be able to find her. A pang sunk her heart. She had just wanted to ask him if he was serious when he said he loved her.

She laughed to herself, sunlight still ebbing through the homes. But that laugh just held pain. "And here I thought..." She shook her head. "Never-mind. It doesn't matter now anyways."

A park loomed into view. Trees slowly swaying and hanging over the grass. A few Sakura trees were cluttered in the field, the biggest one catching her attention. Shuffling through the long grass, she wove between jutting rocks and small holes. Some park this was. Cecilia pushed herself from the ground to the nearest branch, clinging to it and pulling herself up. She sighed. "I'm such a dam idiot."

She traced her finger down the branch next to her. "Baka."

* * *

Black Star retreated to Cecilia's apartment, suddenly regretting lashing out on her. Courtney eyed him carefully. "Were's Ceci?"

He gruffly responded as he sat onto the couch."She ran off." Courtney raised an eyebrow, "And why is that? What were you talking about?"

"She wanted to ask me a question, but my stupid pride jumped in the way, and i snapped at her."

Courtney's eyes widened at the sudden realization. Sure she wasn't the sharpest knife in the shed, but she could tell when someone was trying to ask 'that' question. "Go find her before I chop your head off."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why should I?"  
"Think about it. If you really care about her, then go get her. Who's not to say that she isn't somewhere crying her eyes out, hmmm?" Courtney knew it wasn't like Cecilia to cry, but she used that notion as bait for Black Star. It worked flawlessly. "She could be crying right now?" Courtney spoke like she was talking to a baby."Oh yes. And it's. All. Your. Fault." She emphasized each word, and he shot up. "I'm heading out!"

"To find Ceci?"

He made sound. "Pshhh. No... I'm... Er... BUYING RAMUNE!" Courtney stopped her chuckle. "Okayyyy."

She tapped her fingers together menacingly. By the end of the night, if everything went smoothly, they would be an official couple.

* * *

Moonlight was already descending, Black Star still looking for the blonde. He stopped by an old park, it was abandoned, no doubt about it. The swings were surrounded by bushes and weeds, overgrown and bushy. The Sakura trees stood out prominently, the moon glaring down its light. The grass was waving slowly, pushed down by the invisible force that tugged underneath the strands. A cool breeze erupted through the air, sending a shutter down the alpha-blue-haired boy. He peered over to the Sakura trees, spotting a clump of blonde. He smiled triumphantly, panting to catch his breath after his long day of running through Death City.

He climbed to the tree, ignoring the sounds of protest from Cecilia. "What do you want!" She finally snapped at him. Black Star smiled sadly. "I suppose I should apologize for earlier, huh?"

"No... It's okay... My question was stupid."

"I'm sure it wasn't... Please just tell me!" Black Star draped an arm over her shoulder. Cecilia sighed. "It's just... did you mean it when you said that you... loved me?"

Black Star Blinked in surprise, the silence giving way to Cecilia's second sigh. "I knew it. Sorry... I got the wrong idea. I'll leave you along now."

She stood up, brushing off his hand while he gaped like a fish. he clawed at the air, the retreating form of Cecilia giving way to darkness. She was almost completely out of sight before he grabbed his thoughts._GO GET HER!_ Then his other thoughts raged. _That would be SO uncool god. just stay still!__  
_

_But i need to got talk to her!  
NO!  
YES! _

_NO!  
FUCK YOU!_

He stumbled to his feet and shot after the disappearing figure. He grasped the hand tightly, drawing into the warmth. A hug. Cecilia opened her mouth to yell at him but relaxed. He was _hugging _her. Black Star. He led her back to the Sakura tree, and they looked at the moon. She lent on the boy, breathing deeply. The moon was still creepy, but held a deeper meaning now. Her head was against his chest, the soft drumming pulsing through Ceci's ears.

Black Star smiled. "I didn't mean it like you thought. Of course I meant it when I said it. How could I not? Your pretty, sweet, cute-" He shook his head. "I mean you're obnoxious... Wait.. Sorry. You're not it's just-" He closed his eyes to the moon. "You know, I've always wanted to be there for someone. To be the sun that can shine brightly on even the foggiest days. What do you think about that?"

Cecilia opened an eye to look at the moon. "I've never wanted to be the sun. I've always wanted to be the moon. To light the path on someone's darkest hour. To help people in the black." Black Star smiled."That's good too I guess." Ceci laced her fingers through his in a few seconds, flinching when she realized what she was doing. He kept the contact. "It's okay. I like this." Cecilia blushed vigorously and turned her head away. "Perv." He grinned. "Can I tell you something?"  
"Hm?"

"I wanted to say this because well... I'm not sure when i'll have the courage to next. I... really like you. And yes... I mean like like. You're really amazing, and you're an awesome fighter." He paused. "But there's something eve more amazing about you. You never give up. It's like a fire, in your eyes. In the blue is a raging ocean,and it sounds really lame of me to say but... I've fallen for you Cecilia, and i've fallen pretty god-damn hard."

Cecilia's heart rammed against her chest at hearing these words, and this time, she actually responded. "Well then, prove it."

That was when he lent over, and kissed her.

And she could swear on her mothers name, she felt fireworks going off on every inch of her skin.

**One more Hetalia quote before you REVIEWWWW!**

Italy: It's been a while since I slept with you, Romano.  
Romano: Shut up! You should have at least two beds in your place!  
Italy: How weird... I usually sleep together with Germany and Japan.  
Romano: [Grabs Italy's throat] You still get along with them!  
[Repeatedly bashes his head into his brother's]  
Italy: Bro, I can't breathe. Bro, I can't breathe!  
[Cut to Germany's office; his phone is ringing. He picks it up]  
Italy: Germany, save me! I'm on my bed and my brother is- ow!  
Romano: Not there!  
Italy: It's stuck! OW!  
Romano: Put down the phone, you fool!  
Italy: TAKE IT OUT!  
Romano: Put it down!  
[Line goes dead]  
Germany: [Slightly disturbed] His brother's... stuck..."ow"... take it out...  
[Germany bursts into Italy's room]  
Italy: Italy, are you okay! What's going-!  
[He realizes the brothers' signature hair curls are merely tangled with each other]  
Italy: Germany, you're late!


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize in advance for the lateness of this chapter. And the crappy-ness of the last few. I've been a bit... stressed... and my wrist has been cramping like a little shit. And now I'm gonna say that I promise to update more, and to make the quality better. After all, we're buddies, right? I give each one of my reviewers imaginary cookies to munch on. And thank you Cecilia for you ideas on the whole book, and the possible sequel it could have.**

**Today, I'm going to tell you a story... Gather round the campfire kids! For the next wonderment and feat of amazement... CHAPTER THIRTEEEEEN!**

**And oma gawd. i was reading Gakuen Alice, a manga, and its so amazing! For anyone who's already read it, my favorite pairing is Natsume and Mikan, but I just got to chapter 171 and now I'm reallllly depressed. It was so FCKING SAD! JESUS CHRIST PEOPLE! READ IT NOOOOWWWWW! Absolutely amazing... made me cry... sniff sniff...**

**I mean really, the writer is evil, leaving me to wonder what the hell happened! OMG IM GONNA FREAK IF I CANT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!**

***Clears throat* sorry bout that. 'm a fan girl, what can I say?**

Cecilia fell asleep, and Black Star was forced to carry her back to the apartment. And first he thought it would be okay to just leave her there, but he thought against it. He had just ruined his pride and dismantled it to a point where it wasn't even legible. His once glowing pride was crumbled. "So this is what it's like, huh?" He stole a side glance to Ceci, and huffed angrily. "Dumb... Bitch..." She rolled over and mumbled. "I heard that you... prick..." She fell asleep again, Black Star sighed.

She really was a mystery.

* * *

Chloe held the manga to her face. "When i see her again... I swear I'll kill her!" Daphne poked her head through the door."Why are you talking to your book Chloe?"

She smiled. "No reason. Is dinner ready yet?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, but I'm going over to Isabel's house. Her sister and I are gonna play. With barbies, mind you..." Chloe grinned, pretending she did not just read about her sister kissing someone. "Alright! See you later Daphe!" Her little sister left, leaving her to scowl at the copy again. "So that's where everyone's run off to? Man Ceci, you've been getting romantic with a fictional character." She shivered. "And I just watched your first kiss... Ew..."

Chloe lent back onto the wall. "Whatever."

* * *

Payton stood up from the bed and walked to her own apartment. Her mind stretched in horror at the thought of Kid living with her. And the even bigger question was, "What have YOU DONE TO MY APARTMENT!?" She had opened the door, to see that the tan walls had been painted black. Candles were lining the walls, very symmetrically. Ink paintings were sparingly spread, and the couch was checkered, also perfectly even. Kid sat up from the bed and beamed. "Everything is juuussst right!"

She muttered to herself. "Just right my ass..."

* * *

Cecilia woke up in her apartment, on the couch. She sat up panicked before remembering what had happened. She touched her fingers to her face. "I. was. kissed. by... Black... Star..?" She stood and groaned, wobbling over with a dizzy spell. She heard Courtney's voice behind her. "Where are you going, Ceci?"

She shrugged. "On a little walk."

"Be careful."

Cecilia waved dismissively, "Kay. I'll be back by sunrise..."  
The darkness outside was still evident.

She hummed to herself under the starlit sky, twilight fading into the morning light.

_**I got a lot to say to you...**_

_**Yeah, I got a lot to say...**_

She jumped over a rock, riding her hand over the smooth cold stone.

Cecilia hummed more of the song, closing her eyes as the moons light hit them.

**_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me..._**

**_Keeping them here, and it makes no sense at all._**

Her foot stepped onto another rock,absently guiding her crossing feet over a short and shallow river. The trickling sounded in the night like fountain, running through the sand like a torrent.

**_They tapped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies..._**

**_You little spies..._**

**_They tapped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies..._**

**_You little spies..._**

Cecilia skidded past building, feeling the cool breeze surpass over her shoulders and lift the hair from them. The gold locks waved in the air, to the sky and above.

**_Crush. Crush. Crush._**

**_Nothing compares to... A quiet evening alone..._**

**_Just the one, two of us who's counting on. That never happens..._**

She groaned in frustration when she found an empty alley, slumping against it, defeated. Black Star came to mind, and she shook her head furiously.

**_I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than, this._**

There was another gust of wind that sent her coat flying in the air like a flag around her shoulders She shut her eyes and lent her head down to her elbows, cursing out into the night. "Shit shit shit shit shit. SHIT!"

_**If you want to play it like a game well come on, come on, let's play. **_

_**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for one whole minute...**_

She shook her head and stopped the song lyrics from entering through. But in her efforts, just another one came through. More sappy than the last one, which made her seethe in anger that her mind was forcing her to sing out loud.

**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._**

**_I get a notion from the look in your eyes._**

**_You've built a love, but that love falls apart. A little piece of heaven, turns to dark._**

She was interrupted by a voice, one that chilled her. Because she could remember it so clearly, so defined. It was like a broken record, but it sent her mind into a flurry of hurt. She clamped her eyes tighter together as the madness and static erupted. Medusa clicked her tongue. "Has anyone told you you're a wonderful singer?"

"Go away..."  
"You know, I could just go and find one of your other precious friends instead... Payton? Zeke? Courtney?"

"Go... Awayyyyy!" Her voice slurred, the thoughts dragging into infinite and blurring scenes. The madness was consuming her, and she felt it. But with her last ounce of strength, she held out on it. "GO. _Away_." She managed a feeble hiss through clenched teeth. Medusa giggled and voiced. "Can you sing me a song? You're voice is very nice..."

Cecilia gritted her teeth. NO. Fucking. Way... Medusa smirked. "I'll kill off Courtney if you don't!"

She gritted her teeth further and decided on an anime opening. Typical... Fullmetal Alchemist... The second opening, Again. "Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? Yarinokoshi te'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara..." The madness swam over her vision, the lurking darkness consuming her. Cecilia glowered with hatred before thumping to her side.

Medusa just smirked. "Thanks twerp." She slung her over her shoulder and sauntered off. "And with this, my plan has been set into motion."

**OH NO! It's a cliffie! The first song is Crushcrushcrush by Paramore, and the second is Listen to your heart. The third is FMAB Again (Yes I'm obsessed... Whatevs.) And bye bye. Ja ne! Come again soon! And I love reviews, as I always say... They motivate me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright people! Happy friday! It's awesome, because it's about to rain, so I'm in the writing mood! That and I just finished Naruto (Well what they have out so far) And I also found another Gakuen Alice manga and its the last one out, I finished it. Who knew fictional worlds could be so amazing? So I can see the story getting to the half way point or it might already be there. i have ideas for a sequel, and here's where the writing gets serious. I can't add as many funnies because there will be tragic scenes from here on out, sadly. **

**Ah come on, what did you expect? I'm a sadistic writer... ALSO... I'm introducing a new character. Guess who? READ TO FIND OUT MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH Don't own Soul Eater? Boo hoo, I don't either...**

Black Star tapped his fingers on the wood coffee table absently. Courtney took the coffee in her hands and furrowed her brow. "Where the hell did she go?"

Payton added from behind the kitchen island. "Where_ could _she have gone?" Kid nodded as he flung a ball to the wall, it rolled back to him with a dull thud. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had just come back from their little party. Liz stretched. "Patty, would you go get me some water?" Patty bounced up ad saluted her sister playfully, "Right away sis!" She came back a minute later holding a glass filled to the rim with iced water. Liz took it with her usual bored expression. "Thanks Patty."

She set it down and turned to Tsubaki. "Did you find any clues to where she could have gone?"

"No... She just vanished."

Courtney nodded her head sadly. "Just up and left. It's like Ceci to attract trouble, but what has she gotten herself into?" Black Star traced his finger over the edge of the mahogany. "She's somewhere..." He frowned, "But _where..._ Where DAMMIT!" Tsubaki muttered inwardly, _This is new... Black Star caring...? I just knew it was a matter of time..._

Payton made a fist and punched clean through a door. "This is really pissing me off... Where did she run off to? She better not be at a bar getting wasted, or I'm going to kill her!" Courtney rolled her eyes, "You know that's not the case." Kid just shrugged. "We all know Payton would skin her alive if she scared us like that..." Payton playfully smacked him upside the head. "Jerk."

Culzean scratched at her neck. "She's an infamous trouble maker."  
Lucy squinted. "My sister is like a giant fire ball, she burns everything in her path. You know, one time when we were five, she found a way to barricade herself in our fact, she piled the twenty desks across the doors and windows." Culzean held up a finger, "In short, her existence was made to cause trouble to everyone around her!"

Black Star's mouth twitched into a small smile. "But that's what makes her so amazing."And yes, if you were wondering, he was imagining their kiss.

* * *

Heather Hitley looked at the manga. "Really people. This is ridiculous. What the hell did you guys do now?" She spoke to the wall, as if expecting an intelligent answer. She rolled her eyes to the Soul Eater manga and snickered. "Cecilia, as expected... Magnet for trouble, I swear to mother fucking god."

Her mom spoke through the door. "Dinner's ready, honey!" She shouted back. "KAY!"

She jumped off and tugged the book back into her shoulder bag, "The nerve of those six..." She muttered crossly to herself as she made her way into her moms car, "Leaving me behind..." He mother smiled, "After dinner I was wondering, you're friends have been gone for weeks, and I was just going to introduce you to someone else I know."  
"Someone else?"

"Yeah! I met her at work! She was a client, and wanted to meet you! She said something about the right connections! So here we go to new friends!"

She rolled her eyes and frowned inwardly. "I'll find a way to get to you guys."

"What was that dear?"

"NOTHING!"

Her mom smiled and kept driving, the silence gnawing at the seams of the non-existing conversation. Heather took out her phone and flipped though ehr contacts. She got to Cecilia's and paused. Should she call? She pondered for a moment and threw it back into her purse. "No fucking use..."

"No cursing!"  
A mumble in response is all that she got, and her mother kept her eyes fixated to the road ahead.

It was night time, dusk falling over the evening sky. The ringlets of clouds hung over the scarlet-blue vastness. If only, she thought, she could reach beyond those clouds- and to where her friends were.

"Medusa, come and find me you little bitch."

"What was tha' honey?"  
"I was um... Just saying that I have to practice my... PITCH! For softball!"

"You don't even play softball, honey..."

"So what? I can't be prepared?"

Silence. Muffled quiet sending the conversation into a lonely dark corner. Per say, Heather was hating the silence. She squinted at the passing lights on the other side f the glass window, or what resembled glass, anyhow. She focused on the green light ahead, and then the darkness that followed after it was passed. They stopped at a restaurant, the blinking lights of the name hanging ominously above. Heather shuttered, her mom seemed to happy- the place seemed to empty. but most of all, it seemed to evil.

Her mom pranced from the door and held open the passenger side. "Alright honey, this is it!"  
"Mom, your shitting me, right?"

"Nope, isn't it just lovely?"

Heather just narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "Sure. Watevs you say."

"That's the spirit!"

She followed her overly exited mom into the restaurant, revealing it to be abandoned."Mom..." She warned, taking a step back from the peeled paint walls. Her mom just blinked back unresponsively, taking in the peeled paint, the molded carpet, the scuttling rats, and the small flies. "Isn't this place just..."

"Disturbing? Disgusting? Revolting? Strange?"  
"WONDERFUL!" Her mother piped excitedly, jumping like a kid before falling, out cold. Heather's eyes widened."MOM!" A voice echoed behind ... It was the familiar routine.

Medusa clapped. "Oh your mother is a wonderful actor! All i had to do was put a little pill into her lunch and presto! Here she is out cold! And here are you..."  
"What do you want?" Heather crossed her arms and huffed, looking the witch into her snake eyes. "I'm a bit busy at the moment." Medusa just clicked her tongue in annoyance."Brat, are you really waiting for an explanation?"

"You bet, hag." Heather snorted in disgust but kept her eyes firmly lit and held onto the slender figure of the woman. Medusa just chuckled. "Alright. Let's just say You're the last ingredient needed for my... recipe."

"You mean Death Bridge?"

"Yeah, that. I just need one more person to come back with me, and then- poof! Both worlds will be mine. And then I'll reign with madness."

"So you're the new Kishin, huh? NO F'ing way I'm going with you then."  
"Too late."  
The whole world went black in Heather's eyes, her last registered thought a quick passing one; SHIT!

* * *

Cecilia could hear the small portal reopening, the ropes on her arms stinging persistently She shriveled up her face in disgust at the smell of her own blood. She muttered through to herself. "Bitch. Shitter, fucky fuckity FUCKING FUCK OF A FUCKING FOX FUCK! GOD DAMMIT TO THE SON OF THE LORD WHO SO MUCH HATES ME TO FUCKY FUCKY FUCK!"

Medusa chuckled as she came into the old shack, and she stepped over the splintered boards. "You sure do have a mouth on you twerp."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU SADISTIC HICKEY SNATCHER?" Ceci shot her a gaze that read, 'i'll kill you and feed your testicles to the dogs'. Medusa smiled. "I brought you a friend."

"What... Don't tell me it's..." Cecilia widened her eyes at Heather, who was very unconscious "NO YOU SHITTY FUCKING SON OF A FUCK YOU FUCKING BITCH! LET HER GO BACK! DON'T DRAG HER INTO THIS! WE MADE A FUCKING DEAL YOU HOMOPHOBIC LESBO!"

_ Cecilia had made a deal with Medusa. "I'll die, but don'y you lay a dirty little manicured finger on my friends, hoe-doe."_

_"Deal."_

Ceci fumed. "YOU'RE BACKING OUT, AREN'T YOU?" Medusa kicked her in the stomach. "Shut it runt."

"I'm taller than you though! BITCH!" She recoiled at the feeling of blood, heavily trickling down her back. Heather was tossed next to her. "See you later, Brats."

With that, they were left in the darkness.

Heather mumbled and stirred, she sat up."Crap."

She looked at Ceci and smiled, "Oh hey Cecilia. Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Ready to bust me out of this hell hole, partner in malicious crime?" Heather smiled, noticing the blood but still keeping an upbeat attitude."Yeah!" Ceci just muttered back. "Thank god anime characters seem to have a million and one gallons of blood in them, seeing how much Soul's nose bleeds when he sees Blaire."

"Yeah. It's an advantage, I tell you."  
Heather worked on cutting lose the rope with her pocket knife. "So I see you've been getting intimate with Black Star."

"Shut up, Heather."  
She just winked back. "I see all."

"You dirty pervert."  
"You know you love me!"  
"Course, you are my sister, after all."  
"Metaphorical sister." Heather grinned,and cut the ropes in half, just to feel a kick to the back as Medusa charged back into the room.

* * *

Courtney sighed, leaning back in her chair. Stein was talking up front, but none of the kids could focus. Not even Maka or Soul, all of the meisters and weapons were focused on one thing.

What had happened to Cecilia? And why hadn't she come back in three weeks? No matter how hard they looked, no one of no where seemed inhabited by the blonde, nor anyone who knew of her. It was discouraging. Stein blabbered on. "Endosymbiosis. How dos it relate to Mitochondria and the cells inside? And does anybody know the relation to madness and Kishin? Anyone at all?"

He heaved a heavy sigh at their blank faces. "I guess no one knows. Not even you Maka?"

No response. She was staring at the desk, fiddling with her pencil.

Professor Stein took another breath. _I wonder what has happened to Cecilia... I can't feel her wavelengths... So she's either dead, or somewhere out of each. Neither can be good, because it looks like Medusa's just about ready to open the Death bridge._

**A/N It's finally done! Heather! She's new in the story, and obviously a friend of Ceci's. Just keep in mind I'll provide more of her backround as the story progresses. If I get a few reviews, I promise to upload a chapter tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there peoples! Whaasssuuup? I'm just chilling... And typing... If that wasn't obvious already... And I'm drawing a fan art for my Soul Eater pairs... Like Heather and Crona (Hona) And Cecilia and Black Star (CeciStar) And Lucy with Hiro... and also A few others...**

**And yeah... So today's Saturday, and la de da here we are, and I just woke up from my sleeping in... Oh I love to sleep... And yea! Sp here we are, chapter 15 already. There shall be deathhhh in the upcoming chapters. Not yet, but soon.**

**Here we go, launching back into the world of souuuuulllll eaaatterrrrrrrrr**

**I don't own anything, or I would be bouncing off the walls with happiness right now.**

**And um... I just finished reading a really sad fan fic, so the chapters probably going to be sad too.**

**You know, influence and such... God influence sucks... Most of the time, cuz some influence rocks! ^^**

Three weeks. It was three weeks. Going by with no Cecilia. Zeke huffed and put his arm around Courtney. "We'll find her." All he got in response was a sad smile. "Maybe... But what if we're already too late?" Payton sighed. "No. There's no way we'll be too late. Ceci's a stubborn person, there's no way she'll be... Dead..." Lucy shrugged. "She's too stubborn for her own good if you ask me." Soul and Maka were at separate ends of the couch. Yes, they had broke up, and so had Kid and Payton. (They weren't really together in the first place)

Kid smiled at Culzean who was against his side. "We can find her. We've alerted the DWMA to look out for Medusa, and dad's got people searching for her." Culzean bit her lip. "I know Ceci's stubborn, but there's a line to be drawn. She could be dead right now, and we're just relaxing with food by the couches." Soul narrowed his eyes. "We're doing all we can do! I'm worried, sure, but there's not much we can do!" Maka stared dejectedly at the wall. "I'm fed up with this! I'm really worried!"

Payton just sighed and sat by Soul, handing him a cut of water and leaning closer. "We just need to try harder..."

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty stood up, "We're going to look for her." Kid frowned. "Liz, Patty, we need to run an errand for dad, remember?"

Patty tilted her head and sighed, "Oh yeah! Sorry Tsubaki! We have to go with Kid today!" Black Star just attempted a weak ghost of a smile. "I'll go with you Tsubaki."

She smiled at the meister. "Thanks."

"We'll look in the west... Maybe near the abandoned homes?"

"Alright."

* * *

Cecilia coughed, "You bitch!" Heather blew the red hair out of her eyes, blinded by the dust that rose into the thick and sickly moist air. "Medusa you fucking coward!" Cecilia panted to catch her breath, then spit out blood. Heather winced. "That's not good Ceci. be careful! Stop trying to mouth back to her, she'll just end up killing you!"

"Well should I just sit here and take this shit, and let that son of a bitch do this?"

"Of course not." She hissed back, narrowing her eyes. "We need to stay calm. Make a plan. Escape. Stop being so dense." Heather tugged her arm from the ropes and flexed her fingers. "Ouch. Three are broken. Shit." Cecilia eyed her from the shadows in the corner. "Come'ere Ceci. Lemme see the damage done."

"No."  
"Stop being stubborn and let me fix you up!"

"Fine!" She growled and slowly approached her friend. To say the least, Cecilia looked like she had been on a ten-year-long adventure with the rats. Like she had lived in a sewer all of her life. Her cloak was torn in many areas, blood soaking through to the edges. Her hair was disheveled slicked to the side. And her face was covered with black bruises. She pointed to one. "From a steel pipe." Heather laughed dryly. "See? I told you you're clumsy! Fell on your face again?"  
"Shuddup."Cecilia was slurring heavily, not being fed or given water, except for rare and special cases, took a toll.

Heather slumped over in the splintered chair. "Wonder when _Black Star _will come to your rescue."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing?"

"You don't sound so sure."

Heather just rolled her eyes. Even in another world, Cecilia had not changed a bit.

* * *

Tsubaki and Black Star were in a comfortable silence. Neither struck up a conversation, or even tried for that matter. It was just the stilling darkness.

The chilling wind.

The complete and utter cold.

Tsubaki glanced at her meister. He was a mess, to say the least. His hair was jumbled to a side, falling flat. His bright eyes were dull, almost dead. And she couldn't shake the disturbing thoughts that raged her mind. She spoke up. "You think it's your fault, don't you?" Black Star smiled sadly. "What do you mean?" "Come on Black Star, I know you like her, so you're blaming yourself, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"This isn't healthy."

Black Star looked at the ground. They continued walking. Tsubaki blinked at the stars. "You know what?" "Hn?" "No matter what, we're supposed to keep walking. As humans, we're supposed to look forward, not back. We're supposed to overcome our obstacles." "But what if I'm too late?"

"You and I have two legs, Black Star, it's about time we make an effort to use them. Look harder." He nodded in solemn agreement, yet he also had a few nagging thoughts pressing onto his shoulders.

Like the unexplained fear that something bad was going to happen. Something dreadful and nerve-racking. Something that could shake him up to a point of being held still by that fear.

He looked around, just seeing the empty rows of homes. The darkness bleaching the bright colored walls to murky browns and blacks. They used to be bright, you could tell by a single glance. Windows were bashed in, leaving tints of obvious red blood stained around the edges. Some furniture was half way onto the street, and just a ways away there was a large pack of wild dogs fighting. Each unnerved step they took, the two could feel a presence lingering.

* * *

Medusa's smile twitched into an infamous smirk. "Oh the games have begun. Two more sheep have stepped up to the altar. But only one can die tonight..." She trailed behind buildings, following the blue haired boy and weapon. She smiled crookedly. "This is fun. Which one?" Black Star walked behind Tsubaki, and felt a stare bearing into his back. He looked straight into a set of shadows, right through Medusa. He shrugged, and kept moving.

Medusa let the smirk raise. "Fools. Walking to their own funeral."

* * *

Heather looked around the room. Sullen black walls, and heavy steel doors on either side. Maybe if she tried she could bash through...

She felt her eyes rise into hope. "Ceci! Get yur ass up! We're getting outta here!" Cecilia frowned. "How? The walls are like three feet thick, she built them herself, baka." Heather raised an eyebrow. "Becoming Japanese, are we?" "Ah shut up!" "I can do it."

"Huh?"

"I can break through the wall, I know I can."

"How? No offence Heather, but you're not the athletic type. You hate P.E."

"But in this world, I think I can do something... I think I can!"

"Are you a weapon or a meister?"

"I don't know... I think I'm both, to be honest."

"What?"

Heather scratched at her neck. "i don't know, really. But there's something telling me that I'm both. Kind of like Maka, when she's able to... She's a meister, but a weapon too..." "Ah, I see... Well, give it you're all!"  
Heather closed her eyes. "Here goes nothing! Wish me luck!"

Cecilia grumbled through the pain. "Good luck." Heather took a breath and focused. The air around her seemed to constrict, and a feeling aroused inside her. Suffocation. Or what felt close to it, anyways. She opened her eyes. Purple. The color was wrapped around in layers, it seemed like. The power came next, the instant surge that felt like it was gnawing at her fingertips, blazing like a wild fire up her arm. The splitting pain clipped away at the skin, until she couldn't feel her fingers.

Then, she couldn't feel her wrist. Then her elbows. Eventually, the encasing of flames died away at her shoulder.

Cecilia spoke through her teeth, the pain still clawing at her own breath, making her rasp in the effort it took to speak. "You did it. Now get us out of this hell hole. We've been here three weeks too long."

Heather felt the smile tug at her lips. Her arm- or where it should have been- was in the shape of a blade. She whistled. "Bad. ass."

Cecilia laughed. "You look like a transformer with a giant steel scythe were your arm should be." "Shut up! I'm the one helping you, useless meister!" Heather laughed and turned to the wall. "Let's get out of here." Ceci smiled. "The first thing I do when I get to the damn hospital is going to be sleeping for three days straight. I could also do with a village supply of food."

The red-head held up her arm, striking it straight through. "Success."

* * *

Black Star and Tsubaki heard something along the lines of crumbling. Next to them, the wall of a normal house was being torn open. A girl with red hair screamed through the hole. "I need some help! Anyone there?" Tsubaki frowned. "Who are you?"

Heather poked her head through the hole she had just cut. "Oh hey there Tsuba- I mean, person I've never seen before... Cecilia's in here and she's really hurt! Black Star,get your ass over here!" Tsubaki glanced at Black Star, who was already tearing through the thick wall. He didn't even question the abruptness of the girl behind the wall. His eyes widened. "Cecilia! Are you okay?" Ceci spared a quick glance up before her head thumped down against her knees. "M fine, you ass."

"What happened?" He scooped her up and Cecilia winced, "Careful there, Einstein."

Black Star, who had no idea who that was, smiled. "I'm really happy I found you."

"Idiot."

There was a short silence, Cecilia mumbled out. "I'm happy too."

That was when the 'game' began.

Medusa hovered closer, landing softly on her feet. "Well, well. Looks like the reuniting is over and done with." She held up a hand an inspected her nails. "Ready yet, girls?"  
Black Star glowered. "I'm. A. boy."

He grinned. "Scratch that. I'm a man. I'm god." Cecilia groaned. "Oh look. The hag's arrived."

Medusa flashed a sadistic smirk. "Ready? Say goodbye to each other. By the end of the night, one of you will be dead." Heather clenched her fist. "Why?"

She tilted her head in mock confusion. "What? Why you ask? Because I can. Because I want you to run back to your playmates and tell them. . everything." Tsubaki shook in slight fear, "You can't just kill someone! You're evil! Despicable!" Medusa laughed and pointed a slim finger towards the raven haired girl. "You." Silence, reverberating off the cold ground and walls. The whole air seemed to freeze at the touch of the kids. Cecilia slurred. "Wah-dyo-mean?"

No answer.

Just silence.

Then, Medusa took a step forward, her smirk growing to a full malicious smile. Heather's eyes widened. "What is she..." She couldn't finish her sentence it trailed to her thoughts. Every single aspect of the whole world seemed to just stop. The wind stopped, even though the cold still fought through. Everyone was glued to the spot, as she took another step, and then another. Towards Tsubaki.

Their hearts seemed to drop, each reaching out in what seemed not to be slow motion, but a sped up version of the scene.  
Medusa pulled out a knife, the blade gleaming in the night. She held it up, then in went down. She was gone in seconds.

And Black Star crawled over to his weapon, forcing the tears to stay away from his shaking body. Cecilia gasped. "No... no..." Heather gulped. Forcing the lump to go away, she took a deep breath. In fact, everyone alive did.

Except for Tsubaki.

The blood covering the pavement, the whole world mourning as the clouds erupted into a downpour.

Black Star gulped too, as he muttered something no one else but him heard. "I'll miss you Tsubaki..." Then loud enough for the whole world to hear, he screamed. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?"

No one dared to speak. They all just formed a circle around the fallen girl, and put their heads down. Heather murmured. "We're too weak."

Cecilia took a raspy breath. "We were to stupid."

Black Star added in a whisper. "We didn't help."

No one saw him cry. The rain made it look like he never did.

Because Tsubaki... was dead...

**OH DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO! I HATE WRITING SAD STUFF OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY!**

**ummm... No flames... this isn't even the saddest partof the story, I am just so sadistic. Why didn't I write a sweet and lovey chapter? Because a stupid fan fiction got me in the mood for writing sad. And don't eat me please... I'm not in the least bit edible.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! A message to Culzean- I broke up Payton and Kid cuz I didn't really see it going anywhere. And plus, I think Kid and you would look really good! And it builds up to DRAMA BOMB! lol... Ummm yeah.**

**Sorry for killing Tsubaki I felt sooooo evil after. It's all like, "I CANT LIVE WITH MAHSELF!"**

**And right now, I'm watching Fullmetal Alchemist- Brotherhood. AGAIN! And I'm laughing watching Izumi kick Ed's ass. LOVE IT!Poor Ed,forced to take an alchemy teacher's wrath... Poor poor child... lol**

It was quiet. To quiet. Only the shallow beats of the rain against pavement, and the empty feeling of remorse. Along with a blood red pool collecting around the water, swirling it into new shapes. Heather was the first person to move. "We... Should get going." Cecilia nodded slowly, and Black Star just looked at the blood, his eyes still widened in fear and anger.

Heather looked at Black Star. "Should I carry her back? Or should we-"

Black Star closed his eyes. "No. We should bury her here."

Cecilia frowned, not bothering to keep the tears hidden. "But why?"

"Because I think she would want to kick my ass if we made it a 'big deal'. You know? She told me before, that when she died she wanted it to be low key." He laughed, his eyes still dim with misery.

When they were done, a small gravestone was put on the mound, reading, 'Forever in our Hearts,' scratched on with stone. And a single, white rose, was on top, already being battered by the rain.

It's like the world was already grieving. And it was like that one persons absence made the biggest difference already.

* * *

In the morning, what Payton woke up to was a thump. She raced into her living room to see Heather, Cecilia, and Black Star on her couch, completely silent, and drenched to the bone. Lucy came out, and then Culzean. Soon Courtney and Zeke, Kid, and Maka with Soul. They looked at the three and Make shouted. "Where's Tsubaki!?"  
Payton glared at them. "Where is she?"

Liz and Patty walked into the room. "Where's Tsubaki, Black Star?"

He sat up, and kept his head down. He mumbled something inaudible. Courtney scooted closer to him. "What?" He mumbled again. This time Soul got closer, "Huh?" Black Star's head shot up, "SHE'S DEAD!" Everyone backed up. "She's what?"  
Cecilia grumbled out. "You heard him... She's dead. Medusa killed her as a warning..." Black Star hit his fist on the table. "I'M WORTHLESS! WHAT'S THE USE OF SOMEONE WHO CAN'T EVEN SAVE ANOTHER PERSON? I'M STUPID!" Payton, recovering from her shock and sadness, said. "Ceci, you're bleeding. Go into the bathroom and I'll patch you up. Heather, you can explain how you got here later."

Cecilia's hair hung over her face, the swaying clumps dangling limply as she shuffled on the carped and over to another room. Liz and Patty were crying, and so was everyone else for that matter.

Because it was very unexpected. The fact that someone could be there one minute, then be gone the next.

Before you can even bat an eyelash.

And then someone who was always smiling and laughing, isn't there to brighten up the room.

Just gone.

A four letter word that means more than just alone.

Gone... Meaning absolute nothingness.

**It's so short, I know. but i'm busy so ur going to have to stuff it! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**DONE WITH MY TAEKWONDO! And jesus is it a workout... phew...NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! And look, to be honest, you shall shed many-a-tear in these upcoming chapters. So... yeah... obvious as hell, this chapters not going to really be happy and funny, but in a few I'll try. This will be for the plot of the story, ya know, structure?**

**Me; I don't own soul eater!**

**Soul; We know idiot.**

**Me; Oya! Ijiwaruna hito Soul!**

**Maka; Yeah Soul, stop being a meanie!**

**Soul; Hn**

**Me;You sound Like Natsume ya big lump! (From Gakuen Alice...)**

**Cecilia; FALCON KICK! There... The big lump has died! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA  
**

**Me; well then... Calm your tits Ceci.**

**Cecilia; You sound like heather!**

**Me; You know it! Anywhooooo! On to THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF BLAALALALALA Wait... I need to do a Pokemon intro... Just bear w me!... LAST TIME WE SAW OUR HERO'S,THEY CAME FACE TO FACE WITH MEDUSA, AND TSUBAKI WAS KILLED IN HER CLUTCHES? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

**Soul; Baka.**

Medusa kicked up fallen cement, and strayed over to a clump of flowers. She quirked her eyebrow. "Well. This is interesting." She held up her shovel, and flung it into the ground, digging. Dirt and mud flew past her shoulder. She flung the tombstone away and smiled. "Hey there Tsubaki, long time no see, huh?"

As if expecting an answer, she waited, then shrugged. "Come on, let's go. We have a bit of work to do Tsubaki..." She picked up the body, which was still laden with blood. And Medusa, almost drowning in the rain, shuffled absent-minded through the flurry of water. A smirk still plastered on her face. "It just gets more and more interesting from here on out..."

* * *

Professor Stein eyed the students carefully. With the news of Tsubaki's death, everyone had fell into a sort of depression. He did his best to lift it."I think today we should go somewhere on a field trip." The kids lifted their heads wearily. He continued. "To the battle field for some training!" Payton scowled. "Ne! You cruel old man. Only if I can beat your ass senseless."

Their teacher smiled, his cigarette flipping up and down against his lips. "Alright. We'll take turns against me, how does that sound? Groups of four, okay? And Black Star, come over here for a moment, everyone else out." The kid's all shrugged and walked outside, and Black Star shuffled against the ground to Professor Stein. "What?"

"Man, you've got bags under your eyes, and you look as skinny as hell, you need to move on. Heather needs a weapon or a meister, and you fit the bill. You're soul wavelengths are pretty close, you know?"

"She's a weapon?"

"Hell. She's both. Snap out of it, if you don't move on, you're going to get yourself killed."

"What's so bad about dying? I wasn't able to save Tsubaki, so why should I stay alive?"

Cecilia barged through the door and screeched. "FAAAAAAALCON KIIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKK!" Black Star, wounded, huddled on his knees. His head snapped up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WOMAN?!"

"STOP SHITTING AROUND! BS! YOUR NAME SPEAKS THE TRUTH. YOU'RE A BUNCH OF BS BLACK STAR! OI, I'M STUCK IN A WORLD OF IDIOTS!"

Stein smirked, knowing fully that Ceci could literally beat Black Star out of his funk. He clutched his bleeding head. "YOU BITCH!" Cecilia smiled faintly, then smirked, putting her hands on her sides. "HUP TWO! OUT WE GO!"

Black Star muttered something incoherent that sounded faintly close to, "That old hag." And got up to follow Cecilia outside. The blue haired boy decided slightly to himself 'no one can replace Tsubaki, but I'll give that Heather a try.'

Oh but praise the fucking lord, he had no idea what he was getting into.

Anyone who knows Heather, knows she isn't just some relaxed girl, she's like a tornado.

And lord, did she bring a hell amount of energy and power into a room.

* * *

Medusa smiled to herself. "AND it's done!" She stepped back, revealing Tsubaki. She stood up. "Where am I? Where are my friends?"

"You took your time waking up. And you'll be listening to me from now on, just so you know. Come."

Tsubaki trailed behind Medusa without her consent, ad tried to tug her footsteps from the trailing bath through the forest. But it was no use, she just simply couldn't refuse Medusa. "What did you do to me, witch?"

Medusa cackled."I made you one of my soldiers. A sacrifice I use you, then throw you away. But you can't disobey me. It may have seemed that you were dead, but the truth was that it was only a temporary state. i soaked the dagger i used with a paralyzing poison, then implanted you with my snakes." They walked through more darkness, and the witch smiled again, unable to wipe the smug look from her face. "As I said, this is were it gets _really_ interesting."


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm going to practice my Japanese a lot in this chapter, just warning you! And I'm stressed from school. math's been a shit to me lately. BLEH! Math is soooo mean! I mean, Ive never done so bad in math before, getting two tests back and having one an F and the other a C. Anyone else I know doing as bad as me? Gulp.**

**Soul; You're an idiot, plain and simple.**

**Me; Ah shut up, BAKA!"  
Soul; Hn**

**Me; GOD DAMMIT YOU SOUND LIKE NATSUME! AND HE'S A PUNK!**

**Kid; Well then, I'll send the reviewers imaginary 8's, cuz they be beautiful!**

**Me; Uh... I don't own soul eater...**

Cecilia huffed, pairs of students were off to the hospital wing, and Stein was just sitting in that chair of his, yawning. "Who's next?" Kid smiled, "Liz, Patty? Ready?"

"YES!" Patty smiled and stretched her arms."Let's go sis!" Ceci and Payton both stood at the back of the line. The dirty blonde leaned to the bleach blonde. "The madness has gotten worse." Cecilia nodded ruefully. "I don't know how long i can last like this."

Kid was knocked into the cement. Stein raised his hand. "NEXT!"

Lucy and Culzean stepped forward. "Let's hand his ass to him!" Culzean turned into the gun, heavy and slung over Lucy's shoulder. The professor smirked. Yes. _Smirked_. He waited patiently, the two charging at him. He spun his chair out of the way as bullets whizzed by, tugging on the air like invisible strings. They flattened out like pancakes onto the wall behind him with defining thuds. Everyone gasped. If he was hit by a single bullet, it would instantly pierce the skin. Stein seemed unfazed, just spinning and kicking his feet along the ground. "That all you got?"

Lucy jumped, dodging a shock of electricity, and diving to the side. She landed with her back to the man, and she ducked, a hand shooting above her. She grabbed the elbow and crashed it to the ground. Stein took his moment on the ground briefly, and sent Lucy into the wall with a crack. He got up and dusted his coat off. "Next."

At that point, jaws were dropping.

More and more people stepped up to plate, but all were beat, even Payton and Zeke. No one really got as close to beating the man as Culzean and Lucy got. Not even Soul and Maka. Then, the last two. Heather and Black Star. The red head glared in his direction. "NO fucking way."

"No fucking way, what?"

"I'm not letting you be my meister! JACKASS!"

Black Star sighed, and whispered. "Let's just try this out,okay?"

"FINE!"

"Let's go."

"Kay." Heather transformed, flipping into her weapon. Dual blades, that were attached to handles. Sort of like those knuckle knifes, but the ends stretched to dragons,the deep maroon the color of crimson blood. Black Stare stared in awe. "Wow." (I can't really describe it well, sorry, don't know much bout the chinese weapons)

Heather snapped. "This is uncomfortable! Get on with it and stop groping me!"

"I am not! I love Cecilia!"

His eyes widened. "Did I just say that?"

"Well, it's what I wanted to hear. Let's just kick his ass and high-tail it outta here."

"Hai."

Black Star smiled faintly, giving his bagged-eyes a break. It was really that bad. His face was sullen, almost bony, and it was just screaming depression. Cecelia watched from a distance, her leg burning, but her expression showing smug content.

She would get him out of whatever he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Tsubaki poked at her food absently. "Bitch... Medusa... Whore..." The said, 'whore' walked into the camp she had set up. "Time to train!" She slid off her hood, the snake eyes of hers shining through the shadows.

"Oy, what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"Because, I said so. Stand."

Tsubaki stood, and she cursed herself when she walked over to the witch. "LET ME GO YOU ASS!"

"Tisk tisk, training. We're going to spar. Is that okay with you?"

"No it's not you lunatic!"

"Too bad you get no say, eh?"

Tsubaki and Medusa sparred the rest of the day, and into the evening. The whole time, Tsubaki terrorizing herself with images of what she was being trained to do. She knew for a fact it wasn't going to be good. Anyone with plain common sense could see that.

* * *

Black Star put the ice pack over his eye. "He gave me a fucking black eye!" Cecilia crossed her arms. "But you beat him."

"But he gave me a FUCKING BLACK EYE."

Cecilia groaned. "Will you STOP bitching?" Black Star smiled. "Only if you do me a favor."

"A favor?"

He plopped down onto her couch in the empty apartment- Courtney was with Zeke- and patted the space next to him. "I'll stop if you sit with me." At first, Cecilia didn't know if she was hearing him right. "Uh, huh?" He repeated. "Sit with me please?" She sighed. "Alright?" She sat down, and he latched his arm around her shoulder with a heavy sigh, even heavier than Payton's signature sighs.

He smiled. "This is nice." Ceci felt her face heat up, and couldn't hide it, because Black Star saw it before her bangs could cover the blush. "Hey, are ya feeling alright?"

She nodded. "Just a fever, I think."

Black Star smirked and lent down, burring his nose in her hair. He failed to notice the intake of speed her heart was making, it was ramming at rates fit more a mouse, or a rabbit. The heavy thumping rung in her ears, and across her face, even in her fingers she could feel the drumming. Like some sort of bomb, or something like it. She lent back into the touch, surprising Black Star. "Thanks..."

"For what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For helping me out even when I'm being a dick, even when i'm being rude or insensitive. Even when I'm being too optimistic or to stubborn."  
Cecilia, to both of their surprise, stole a kiss. This time, Black Star blushed. "What-"

"Just shut up, Black Star."  
"Huh...?"

"Come here and kiss me back before I kick your ass."

He complied, and kissed back. She smiled against it. Thinking to herself softly, 'Quite a catch, huh?'

Black Star, on coincidence, was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

Tsubaki put her weight on the tree, thinking of a song she had heard when she was 'alive'. She had heard Cecilia singing it one night int he park.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun... Angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun. Get out your guns.**_

_**Battle's begun. Are you a saint or a sinner?**_

She looked at the moon in a sort of forlorn, and pity toward herself. She was becoming a human weapon, still alive-but not alive at the same time.

**_If loves a fight, I shall die. With my heart on a trigger._**

**_They say before yous start a war._**

**_You better know what you're fighting for._**

That was another thing. Medusa-what washer reason for this? Could it really be just for power, to become a kishin, and the most powerful witch in existence If so, she had some crazy obsession with ruling over others.

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting till the wars won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**

Tsubaki wandered back into her tent, burrowing under the covers.

**_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._**

**OLA! How did you like it? Acceptable? Please say yes... my poor wrists are killing me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! It's meeee! And im sorry, but you are so totally going to cry this chapter. At the end, everyone shall shed a single manly tear, or maybe a Major Armstrong tear (Fma fans, you'll get this). But one thing is for sure, I am really exited to see your reviews, even though I'm mad at myself for writing something so depressing. I mean really! It just got back to being happy and good! GRRRR!**

**Crona; I um... what's going to happen? i don't know if I can deal with this...**

**Me; WAIT!  
Soul; Hey Payton?  
Me; Wassup?**

**Soul; You don't own soul eater**

**Me; NO duh, baka.**

**ONTO THIS SAD CHAPTER!**

**oh yeah, and happy almost valentines day, although this is just a sad reminder I'm single. But oh well, im only 13. No need... Wait... I wanna get a boyfriend! D:**

It was night, the falling snow littering the ground like powdered sugar, soft wind sifting the flakes through the air. Glowing street lights lit up like fireflies, and the small stars gave another light, the shapes casting through the sky. Cecilia was on her couch with Courtney, she held the manga to her chest. A little token from Culzean and Lucy when they had arrived. She breathed out a heavy sigh. Courtney took some cinnamon from the highest cupboard, and shook it absently into her food recipe.

The brown haired girl smiled sadly, and looked out the window to the moon."It's Christmas eve tomorrow. Spend the day with Black Star. They may not celebrate Christmas here, but the atmosphere feels just like it, huh?"

Cecilia just shrugged. "I'm... worried." Courtney frowned. "What do you mean?" The blonde put on an obviously fake smile. "It's nothing." Courtney sat down next to her friend, speaking in a hushed tone."You try to hard to be strong Cecilia. I can tell, you're eyes, you're face... They say eyes are the door to the soul. i can tell you're lying. You're trying to be strong, and I understand. But, you need to learn not to bottle up your feelings."

"Tch. (Oma gawd. It's YUU KANDA!^_^) You don't understand."

Courtney just closed her eyes, bathing in the moonlight that streaked through the glass pane window. _If only you knew._

_We all understand you more than you think._

* * *

Culzean and Kid were holding hands, the flurry of snow just barely drizzling above. The mounds of glittering crystals hung close to the ground, scattered into mounds. Kid, only a bit taller than Culzean, snaked his arm around her waist,and pulled her into a kiss. She returned it, hanging her arms around his neck. He pulled away."You know, I'm worried about those two."

"What do you mean?" Culzean tipped her head to the side, to hear the guys reply. "Black Star and Cecilia. I'm worried."

"About what though?"

"I think somethings stirring. I can't explain it, but my stomach... It's like I'm just getting a heart lurching feeling that darkness is just around the corner."

Culzean bit her tongue to stop herself from saying, _that's exactly right._ Instead, lent up and put her forehead against his, closing her eyes to the warmth. "It'll all be alright. We can do this."

"Yeah... I hope you're right."

* * *

Soul, Payton, and Maka were eating dinner. Maka slid a book over the table to Payton. "This look familiar?" She gasped, seeing the Soul Eater manga. "How did you..? I mean, what did you...?" Soul grinned. "It's called stealing." The blonde reached over to the other side of the couch and playfully socked him in the arm.

Maka just laughed, soon growing stern. "Care to explain? I knew that something was up... with four strangers suddenly enrolling. Tsubaki dying. It's all connected, isn't it?" Payton stayed silent, until she took a breath."Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."  
So she started at the beginning.

* * *

Medusa smiled at Tsubaki. "You've improved these past few weeks." The latter just grunted. Her attitude was one of the many changes she had gone through. "Whatever."

"Say there... Want to go on a mission?"  
"No." Tsubaki spat back, glaring daggers at the witch. Said witch just shrugged. "To bad. Because tonight, we're both going back to Death City. Read over this and go immediately don't let anyone catch you, finish the job, and come back immediately." The weapon swiped the envelope from Medusa's hands, opening it with brute force. She scanned her eyes over the letter before letting her tears fall soundlessly. "No... I can't do this! Please!"

"Go."  
The letter dropped from her hands shakily, the parchment hitting the snow with no sound, and her footsteps held her captive, leading her towards the city. The last sentence of the report stating, '_You will kill Liz and Patty.' _She let her tears fall faster, her wailing increasing.

She couldn't stop herself.

All she could do was listen to the command, completely aware that she was about to kill two of her dear friends, and tear up some old scars as well.

* * *

Cecilia draped an arm around Black Star. "I really hate you."  
"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. Ceci just sighed. "You make me feel like a hormonal teenager."

"Is that so?" He lifted both eyebrows and smirked. She held in her laughter and snorted. "Really mature." "You know you love it." She just smiled faintly and put her head on his shoulder. "Yeah right."

A sigh. "Cecilia. Do you need me to force it out of you?"

"What?"  
"It's three words. And I'm not saying them first."

Cecilia laughed. "You say it first. There's no way I'll admit it. No. No."  
He smirked again and lent down to his her, feeling her silky hair, trailing his hand to the small of her back. Cecilia frowned. "You really are horrible." He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll say it first."

"Alright."

He went close to her ear, and murmured. "I love you." Black Star backed up awkwardly,his face flushing a deep maroon.

She mumbled back in satisfaction. "Love you too, you awkward idiot."

* * *

Liz, Patty, and Payton were having a 'sleepover'. The two sisters rummaged through a bag of chips while Payton relaxed on the couch. She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling like it had just murdered her family. "I hate this place."

Liz looked up. "Huh?"  
Payton closed her eyes. "It's nothing."

Patty bounced up. "Come on Payton, that's a lie! I can tell, you know. It's Tsubaki's death, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Something about this doesn't seem right. We buried her, but I still have this vague feeling in my head that she's out there." The sisters exchanged worried glances. "Would it help if we went out to put flowers on the grave?"  
Payton sniffed and wiped away the non-existing tears. "Yeah. It would."

They went back to the grave, the snow buried it under thick layers, packed like ice. Payton gulped. She already _knew_ the body wasn't there. That bloody bent out of shape body that the three had described was not there, and she knew it. She had to check.

Liz held the shovel and tore away the dirt. She gasped. "What the hell?"

"What is it sis- what the... Sis? SIS?" Liz snapped out of her locked gaze with the dirt. "It's not there."

An eerie voice echoed through sobs. A song that Payton had used to sing. "_Run, run, run away  
Buy yourself another day._" Payton froze. It couldn't be...

"_A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear  
So low only you can hear  
Run, run, run and hide_."

Liz lifted her head, the color draining from her face, paling even o the blissful white snow. "Tsubaki?"

"_Somewhere no one else can find  
Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go  
Where you will still be all alone"_

Payton shook her head frantically when the shadow stepped from the darkness. Tsubaki.

She sung on, "_Don't you fret, my dear...It'll all be over soon._"

Payton gulped. "How did you...?"

No one moved, the girl was... scary.

Her face was streaming with tears, tracked with drying lines and her eyes were red. Time seemed to freeze again. This time, everything became so slow that every detail was carved into history. "_I'll be waiting here for you. Run fast as you can. No one has to understand._" Liz and Patty didn't move. No happiness in seeing their dead friend. Just that look. The look when you know...

Someone's trying to kill you.

"_Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come  
Fall back down to where you're from  
Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll all be over soon._"

She lifted a blade from her thigh, holding up the silver and gleaming metal up to the light. And it was thrown, then another. Both pulsing through the air like little brackets and little needles going through a sewing pattern. they tugged on the very oxygen, whizzing like tiny leaves, fluttering through the fall morning breeze. Then they impaled the two, both letting out painful shrieks. Payton dropped to her knees, clutching her head. "No no no no no no no no." She couldn't stop the tears as they massacred the way down her face. "NO!"

_"I'll be waiting here for you  
For you, for you  
Don't you fret, my dear_."

She took out a gun, holding it to the light. A shot, her voice still shaking with uncertainty, and pain. _"It'll all be over soon._"  
Their cries died in the empty night, the sobs of the two girls uncontrollable, as Payton had just seen two people's lives being stripped from them right before her eyes. She lifter her head to look into Tsubaki's eyes. The taller girl finished her song in a croak. "Run, Run, Run Away  
Run, Run, Run Away..."  
Then... She walked off with another two words. "I'm sorry."  
Then, without another glance, she turned around.

Payton sat there for how long? Just counting the times she could hear the blood drop to the floor, counting the times she remembered them screaming. She couldn't do anything. She counted the times that she heard the gun ring inside her ears, the times she felt a tear click of her chin to fall in the splintering snow.

She was a deer caught in front of headlights.

A truly pitiful creature indeed.

A pitiful creature who had just witnessed murder between the girl thought to be dead, and Kid's weapons.

The snow kept on battering against the ground, mercilessly freezing her body until it was as numb as the dead bodies themselves. And she finally felt the succumbing darkness overwhelming her. She welcomed it, the warm tears streaking down her face. It was horrible, the blotching black overcoming every little detail.

_How did it come to this?_

**SPOILER ALERT FOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST LIKE HALFWAY THROUGH Can anyone else tell me if they cry every time they see Maes Hughes? (FMA)****Because I was searching online listening to a sad song, then I say his face then exploded with tears screaming. "HE DIEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Alright, as requested, I'll try to make this a bit more upbeat than last chapter, this'll be a chapter with lots and lots off fluff, with these pairings... Crona x Heather, Cecilia x Black Star, Hiro and Lucy. Kid x Culzean. And some weakness on some different characters parts. Oh, and some mental break-down...**

Maka arched her eyebrow. "She hasn't gotten back yet? What's keeping her, do you think?" Soul shrugged. "Liz and Patty haven't come back either. Do you think we should look for them?" The ash-blonde just shrugged. "I suppose. Should we get Zeke too, you know, in case something happened." They nodded in silent agreement walking down the hall to the residence of Zeke, Kid, Culzean, and Lucy. He knocked twice. "Zeke? Has Payton come back yet?"

Zeke, who was scruffy and tired looking, stepped out of the apartment in a daze. "Huh? No she hasn't, why?" Soul dragged his hand over his face. "Why? She hadn't been here since eight and it's already two. It's snowing outside and I'm not too sure how she's doing, and where the three of them are."

Courtney slumped out of the room with a smile, her clothes slightly torn. Maka made a face. "Did you guys just have-"

Soul blinked that image from his eyes. "No. Just... Ew... You two?"

Courtney scowled. "Don't preach to me about relationships. Let's just go and find those girls. It's snowing outside, so who knows where they could be?"

Kid lent on the wall. "I have a pretty good idea as where they could have gone."

Black Star followed with Ceci out of her apartment. "They're probably visiting Tsubaki. We can go get her." Cecilia quipped to the conversation, sighing. Black Star nodded. "Sure. I'd like to find them, it's late, they must be freezing if they're out there right now."

The kids nodded in agreement, running into the blazing blizzard outside, worrying about the matter at hand. Why weren't the three girls back yet at such an hour?

* * *

Payton just felt the cold. Bone chilling and biting, as if snares were latching to her pale skin. A shiver elapsed when a branch above shuttered, dropping more snow on her. but she was helpless, doomed to just feel just that and more. To watch, as the mound began to rise, until her Fingers lost all feeling, just shredding away to painful stings and relapses of feeling for just the tiniest second- then falling back into the nothingness that swept over everything. Black.  
A color that is just as empty as a burnt field.

Just there.

Relentless.

Cold.

Lifeless.

Kind of like the a barren landscape, a ghost town. No... Less than that. At least there were some remnants in those places.

Black was just... Black. that's all it was. An empty space that filled a certain void in the lapses of time and space. Just there, frozen in an interlocking flex of ability to just be there. Not involved. Everything could become black, but nothing could really turn back to white. Black was that impure, that empty.

Just... Desolate.

Reminding the person watching down on it that they are completely minuscule to the shrouding shadows that corpse over them.

_There's someone screaming... I think_.

She was just there, thinking she was hearing her name, her heart clenching at the thought-at the notion- that she was worrying somebody. Or something like that.

And yes, someone was calling her. In fact- four_ people_ were. Just staring in frozen space, the black, unable to move. Payton, with the body at the temperature of the ice itself. They found the courage to pick her up, but the other problem didn't escape Kid for long. The blood on the ground just there, and he knew it wasn't Payton's. But no. No bodies were even present. not the single little ounce of proof anyone had been there in the first place. The only clue- the flash blood-which shone in the night and under the moon that was thickly coated with clouds.

Kid couldn't find his voice, as he just looked at the melting sight. Just gleaming like metal and ash together, he managed to croak out. "Who... Was here? Was it Medusa?" Payton found the strength herself to open her eyes, and half lidded, she whispered hoarsely. "It was... _Tsubaki_."

Then her eyes closed, her chest still heaving, and feeling finally coming back to her rigid fingers.

* * *

After a week, they finally decided to go out on dates. To an amusement park, to be exact. Hiro and Lucy were talking about plans when he almost invited Excalibur, to which Lucy slapped him upside the head saying, "NEVER!" Soul, Maka, and Payton were going together, since none of them were really a part of a couple, Soul saying he was 'too cool' for the two 'ugly girls' with 'flat chests'. (Payton attempted to knock his teeth in at that statement after she got out of the *shiver* hospital).

Culzean and Kid were talking about the disgraces of asymmetrical rides, Heather was coaxing Crona into going, and Cecilia was resisting Black Star, who insisted it could be fun.

Soul, Maka, Courtney, Zeke, and Payton had a discussion about their 'battle plans' and elaborated on the fact that they were from a different world. It took some convincing,and some Stein to get them to believe that they were in fact from Earth. And one more thing...

Black Star didn't have a clue.

Cecilia felt bad, but decided against telling him. HE had enough on his pate knowing Tsubaki killed Liz and Patty. Wasn't she supposed to be dead herself?

They walked shoulder to shoulder, tensing at the touch,and made their way to the amusement park. The pairs split up, beginning their attempt to forget the pile of shit and their problems that faced them.

* * *

Hiro and Lucy were walking past people in dresses, people in masks, people in casual clothing. Until they reached a roller coaster Lucy smiled. "We're going on this one." He widened his eyes. "Are you _crazy_? That thing is suicide!"

"I'm crazy alright, now let's go!"

They screamed the whole way down. Fifty story drop, crazy yelling, and a kiss.

Whoa. That was unexpected. And after, they both settled on getting snacks, absently talking about random things. Lucy commented that she loved, 'guys that weren't like Hiro' but he just grinned. "Thanks." Stupid motherfucker. If i do say so myself.

* * *

Crona peeked over at Heather, muttering to himself repeatedly. "I don't know how to do this... I don't know how to deal with girls!"

Heather smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to a nearby stand and he grinned sheepishly,and put his hands behind his back. His eyes darted to the side, then back to the red-head. She was trailing her finger on her arm. "Hey Crona?"

"Uh. Yes?"

"Will you uh, let me... Hug you?"

His face went bright red as he mumbled. "Uh, yeah."

She lent in and wrapped her arm around him, his erratic heartbeat loud enough for Heather to hear. She smirked, breathing into his ear. "You're really cute." He shivered, gaining enough courage to kiss her. Heather gasped, but pulled him closer. Crona had enough courage to do something. There's a first for everything, I guess. And they went on rides the whole day, after, cuddling. Which for Heather, was a very rare thing indeed. (And no. It did not go any farther)

* * *

Cecilia and Black Star glared heatedly at each other, stalking their way past booths with their fists clenched. Black Star pointed to the ferris wheel. "We're going on that one." "Why?"  
"Cuz I wanna feel on top of the world half-wit."

"Jerk."

"Donkey shitter."

"Player."

"Let's just go already!" The blue haired boy fumed and handed the lady at the front of the ferris wheel tickets. She opened the gate for the two and they paced into the pastel covered compartment. Cecilia sat at the farthest end and looked out to Death City. Black Star looked the other way and scowled, mostly frustrated at himself.

He hated fighting with friends, but there wasn't much he could do when his pride got into the way.

Cecilia cursed the said pride and looked at him briefly. He was so _stubborn_. And so _annoying_. And so _demanding_. But she couldn't help but feel _attracted_ to him. 'Stupid hormones.' She cursed herself silently. The boy sighed as the wind picked up. "You don't understand me!" Cecilia growled. "You don't know a damn thing about me! You don't understand dick! So stop trying and leave me alone!"

A brief look of hurt crashed through his gaze, but then he realized what she was doing. Trying to get rid of him so he wouldn't get hurt? Most likely. Ceci could be pretty selfless when she wanted to be. Black Star responded icily. "No."  
"Leave me alone dammit!"

"NO."  
"You don't understand me stupid! Just leave me alone!"

"Then let me understand you!"  
She stood up furious, and a gust of wind shook her body. They stopped at the top, a wave of the madness shaking over her head. She toppled backwards, and Black Star watched in horror as she dropped over the edge. He reached out a hand, and grasped hers, pulling the blonde up.  
She almost burst into tears, and jumped into his shirt. "Oh god oh god oh god."

"I thought you weren't religious, _god_." He smirked, and she glared. "I'm strict Roman Catholic."

"What's that?"  
"Never mind. And..."  
"And what?"

"Thanks... For everything." She added in a mumble at the end. "And you're not that bad. Either... Anyways... But to be honest..."  
"Hm?"

"I'm... Scared"

Black Star blinked and ruffled her hair in their awkward position. "Well, everything will be alright. Okay? I'll... Protect you."  
She scoffed. "No. I'll be the one protecting you stupid." His heart raced. "Sure... Either way... It's fine with me. But don't you go thinking I'm..."  
"What? Spit it out."  
"Don't go thinking I don't care, okay!?"

"What do you mean by that?" She already knew, but just wanted to hear him say it.

He mumbled, "I'll always care about... you... just... you."

"Same here, idiot."

* * *

Kid reached out to grab Culzean's hand. it was slightly jittery, and his eyes were gazing around in a worried haze. Culzean smiled sadly. "Don't worry kid."

"I can't help it... I just..."

"What? Say it, it's alright to be upset..."

He breathed slowly, the very breath he took shaking his whole body. "Let's go somewhere else,okay? I don't want to talk about it in front of people... okay?"

"Okay. Let's go to..."  
"Tunnel of love?"

"Mmm, okay?"

They walked over, the bright sky dimming. They took a step into the little boat and Culzean shrunk into the seat happily. When they were deep through the tunnel, he finally spoke. "I just don't want to lose anyone again."

That's when she heard it. He was... crying...

Death the Kid, of all people.

And his shoulders hitched slowly. "I can't help but feel so useless... So pathetic. I can't do this! Whatever I try... doesn't work! I'm pathetic and I can't even save my two friends who died because of-" Culzean slapped him hard across the face. "Stop it. Just... stop." She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to shut up with a kiss.. When she pulled away, she ran a hand through her hair. "Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to get you anywhere."

"You're right. Sorry."

"But that doesn't mean you can't cry about it. they may be gone but... We're still here. _I'm _still here. And I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Then, his wailing escalated, and Culzean didn't dare cry. She had to be the strong one.

* * *

And no, Courtney and Zeke did not DO it. They were actually playing tag in the house, and Soul took it the wrong way. Zeke smiled at the hipster and laughed."Did you see the look on his face?"  
"Pure disgust? yeah, definitely."  
"Psh. He's just jealous I have such a gorgeous gf."

"You flatter me."  
He leaned over and crashed into a kiss. "You know it's true."

"Yep."

He pulled back, they were at the top of the ferris wheel, snacking on a churro. Courtney rolled her eyes. "You're not to bad yourself."  
He lifted his eyebrows. "Are you kidding? I'm fucking _hot_ as hell!"  
"Egotistical bastard."

"But that's why you love me."

"Correct again. Stupid."

Zeke rolled his eyes and slowly sighed. "I don't know what to think about all of this. Who'll be next?"

"Don't know..."  
"You know what I think?"

"Hm?"  
"Humans are pitiful creatures. We're useless and can't really change anything for the better. Humans always make thing worse."

"This world is so damn horrible. I... Don't know anymore.I mean, why? What makes this world and Earth bearable?" Courtney sputtered.

"It's because it's so ugly that it's beautiful."  
"Huh?"

"Don't really know myself. Just like the saying, 'The world is a playground, and life is pushing my swing.'"

"That's stupid.

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Courtney put her head on his shoulder. "I just think that it owes us a bit more. What did we do to deserve this all?"  
"We didn't do anything to deserve it. But the world doesn't owe us anything. It was here first."

"Hm. You're right."

"It doesn't owe us a damn thing. That's what makes it so damnable."

* * *

**Done! Review please, itmakesme happy! AndSouleatermarie- I cry every fuckin time I see Hughes... Then I go, "I shall kill you Envy! BASTARD!" Then I think, "I could never hate you forever my palm tree friend." (Sorry if I got ur username wrong, I'm too lazy to go and check to see if I got it right.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guess what? My hamster just died... I'm really sad and I've turned to writing to get my mind off of my wittle hamster... ;(((((((((( And for those of yo who do like FMA i wrote a fanfic (Or stated one) With parental Roy/Ed cuz I am a huge sucker for fluff! And anywayssss or anywhooos, here's the next chapter!**

**Roy; She doesn't own Soul Eater**

**Me; YOU'RE IN THE WRONG ANIME MUSTANG!**

**Ed; Shut up Rin.**

**Me; YOU TOO EDWARD! OUT! OUT! GETTTTT OUTTTTT!**

**Roy; Sheesh, pushy little bastard.**

**Ed; Not as pushy as you, colonel BASTARD!**

**me; JUST. SHUT. UP. As I said, WRONG FUCKING ANIME! YOU SHOULD BE IN MY OTHER FIC!**

**Ed; Che.**

**Me;NOW YOU SOUND LIKE YUU KANDA! DAMMIT!**

**Heh, I bet you all thought I died. Well, I thought i did too, I apologize. It's been like what? Five days? LAZY HERE!**

Medusa winked over at Liz and Patty, who were dejectedly touching their food. "I bet she poisoned this." Liz remarked. Pappy frowned, "I bet she put trash into it." Medusa smirked,"Just eat. We're going out today."  
Tsubaki raised her eyebrows, "Hm? That so? To do what?"

Liz glowered, "Where?"

Patty mimicked shortly after, "Yeah, Where?"

The witch spun on her heels, facing the clump of trees. "We, my dear friends-" "We're not you're friends!" "-We're going to find a new recruit."

Tsubaki made a growling sound, "No. fucking. way. We won't kill anyone!" Medusa flicked her finger up, making the three rise. "Oh but you will. Snakes are loyal to me, only me. And those little snakes are roaming you right now, controlling you're every move. Every move." Liz scowled, "You already told us that. But why us?"

Medusa only shrugged, "Have you ever heard of Earth?"

* * *

Kid was walking alone, pacing through empty and unguarded streets, raising his eyes only to make sure he wasn't lost. His foot-steps clacked against the pavement and echoes off the walls, a distant stream of water crashing through a sewer. He looked at homes.

Houses.

Businesses.

Everyone could be dead, in an instant. The next second, the next minute, the next hour, the next day. You couldn't predict or fathom death. Until you've seen it.

Seeing blood in colossal amounts, like a whole other dimension of hell. The seven gates, seven levels. The seventh level in theory being death, that little pin prick away from absolute mayhem. Because even one death could cause millions.

He snapped from his thoughts and padded back to his father to give the all-clear. No kishin eggs.

Just a restful and sorrowful night for the grieving teen.

* * *

Heather put her hand on her head. It had been itching all day to draw. Just itching, like a little bug was crawling in her palm. Yet she couldn't squash the damn bug. (This is me when I'm deprived of paper and pencil XD)

She groaned. "Payyyyyyyyttttoooooonnnnnn!" And flung on her back dramatically. "Woe is me!"

The tired blonde stomped into the room. "What do you want?"

"Payton! Can I have a pencil?"  
"What about paper?"  
"That's what your walls are for, silly."

"On withdrawal?" Payton slurred out, pointing her finger hazily at the red-head, "Well, are you?" Heather nodded, and the other just continued. "Well i don't give a shit! I can't remember the last time i had a coffee, so deal!"

"Shit. You never did well without you're coffee." Heather smirked idly and paced through the rooms, just about touching everything in sight. From the mugs on the shelf to the rack in the bathroom. She came back ten minutes later. "PAAAAYYYYYYTTTOOOOOOOONNN!"

"WHAT?"  
"Can I have a pencil?"

**A/N sorry I know it's short, but I didn't have any inspiration And I need people to vote on a decision for some few up chapters. I wanted to know if you people wanted a happy ending, a bittersweet ending, or a sad ending you cry your eyes out with! PLEASE TELL ME! I'll tally up or whatever and when I get a few then i shall write a decent sized chapter that's like 3000 words long. I'm guessing this story'll end in like 10 or so more chapters, but I still need some help with these little things. I want to know what you guys think!**

**Rawr!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry i've been in a busy part of my life lately. And I you know... LIVE, for once too. um... There's nothing to write here, you know?**

**Armstrong: AND THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS! ****_(rips off shirt)_**

**Me:AW NAW... NAW NAW NAW! EW PUT THAT BACK ON!  
Armstrong: Can I keep the glitter?**

**Me:DAMMIT ARMSTRONG! WRONG ANIME AGAIIIINNN.**

**Armstrong: Does that mean colonel and Elder Elric ave been here?**

**Me: JUST SHOO.**

**Anyways... I don't own any soul eater. Just OCs and stuff... you know how it goes... disclaimers and all... yeah...**

**And another thing,I actually was talking to Ceci and Lucy, and Im going to make a sequel (SQUEAL) but this story is going to end in like two chapters. So like three or two.**

**So time to wrap it up now that we've got some more dramaaa and right now I'm listening to my japanese pandora station ^^**

Medusa ran her finger down the length of the knife. "You can go home girls." She curtly nodded to where the three were waiting, blood tinting the floor, bodied laying idly over rocks and seemingly frozen over the cold ground. Tsubaki scowled, but the three did so anyhow.

Three perfect toy soldiers.

Doing what the conductor asks, without a single question. Marching in a row like wind-up toys, following every single command. It made Liz sick, Patty afraid, and Tsubaki pissed. After all, if Medusa could pull of that, what else could she do?

And behind them on a single rigid rock, Medusa ate the soul soundly. "So close... Only a few more souls and then my plan can start. Just a few more days my pets... And them we can drive this world into ruin."

* * *

Payton turned on her heels, stalking to Heather. "You BITCH!" Heather mocked innocence, which we all know she has none of, and faked hurt. "What? What did _I_ do?"The blonde narrowed her eyed angrily and held her hands to stop herself from strangling the red head. "Look at me WALLS! Do you know how HARD it's going to be to CLEAN all of this?"

Heather shrugged. "It was your fault for giving me a pencil in the first place."  
And Payton turned to look at the drawn on walls. She tilted her head up. "On the CEILING? HOW THE FUCK-"

Heather snickered and tugged on Payton, pulling her from the room. "You can worry about you're demolished apartment later. Right now we're going to see Crona, Ceci, Black Star, and Culzean. I think Kid's not, I don't really know."

"What about Lucy?"

Heather laughed, "Last i heard of her, she was pounding down on Hiro for hugging her."  
Payton raised her fist in the air. "Go Lucy!"

"Soul and Maka are on an assignment right now, so I thought maybe we could all go to the park."

"Suit yourself. i need to go to the library."  
"Ew, _books_?" Heather cried, outraged that one of her friends actually liked reading. Payton slapped Heather's arm. "Oh _shut up_! I need to research this world traveling thing. I need to see if there's a way to stop Medusa and get back home." Heather just bit her cheek as the other girl shrugged on her coat awkwardly.

They bustled from the complex of halls and twisted their way through, pushing past the double doors at the front to see their friends waiting. Cecilia was next to Black Star. "BS! You CAN NOT!"

"CAN TOO YA BITCH!"

"YOU SO CAN NOT!"  
"CAN TOO"  
"CAN _NOT_!"  
As continued, until Crona paced behind them. "I don't know how to... um... handle..."

Payton shooed the bickering 'couple' still in denial. "What's this fighting about!?" Cecilia groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This PRICK is saying he can beat me in an eating contest." Heather raised an eyebrow."BS."

Cecilia threw her arms up. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

Heather launched herself at Crona, laughing. "Heeeeyyyyyy Crona!"

"Um... hey.. uh... Heather... um... hi."

"AW YOU ARE SOOOOO CUTE!"  
Culzean shuffled over to Payton. "It's starting to go back to normal. Huh?" The latter just sighed, bathing in the brief sun before another cloud covered the light. "It's the calm before the storm..."

"This sin't fair."

"You're right." Payton shoved her hands in her pockets, gulping when a strong cold wind blew by. "It's life. And be warned... She's venomous."

* * *

The library, which is where they decided on going, was silent. Not a single peep or whisper. It was warm, and reminded Cecilia of Mrs. Hummries bakery down their street on Earth. And at that moment, she realized how far she was from it all. A whole world.

A whole world away.

Payton smirked victoriously."I FOUND ITTTTTT!" A chorus of 'shhhh' sounded from the librarians, the girl blushing on the spot. In a quieter tone she leaned to her friends. "I found the book explaining other world travel."

Black Star raised an eyebrow. This was new to him. "What? Other world _what?" _Cecilia looked away and scratched at her neck. "You see... I didn't tell him yet. that you know... We're..."  
"You're what?"  
"Black Star, sit the fuck down."  
"JUST TELL ME!"  
"SIT THE FUCK DOWN YOU MOTHER FUCKING-"  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Cecilia glared at the librarian. "God. Sheesh. I'll be quiet hag." She returned attention to Black Star again. "Remember that book I had hid from you a few weeks ago?"  
"Yeah, what of it?"

Cecilia hooked her finger inside of her tail coat and fished for the manga. She felt around until her hand hit the cool paper. "Here it is." "What?" She brought out the cover, the colors faintly smudged from being neglected and 'tortured' in her pocket. She tossed it to Black Star. He just sounded even more confused. "So? You're just a talented artist-?"

"NO idiot baka. We're from a different world. In ours-Earth-you people are just fakes. Drawings."

Black Star laughed. "That's rich, Ceci. now tell me what you wanted to say for real."

He stopped his laughter when he realized everyone was serious.

"Wait. Are you... Serious? Cecilia, what. Why-wha-? Wha-wait, woah there. THAT'S AWESOME!" Everyone backed into their chairs. Culzean stifled her chuckle. "And you're okay with this?"

"OF COURSE!"

They fall back, Payton just flipped through the copy. She stopped at a page, flicking it soundly. "Ah hah!"

"What did you find?"

She sped through the page and frowned at the end. "We have a problem."

Heather lent in. "What do you mean?" Payton just looked up gravely. "The price of crossing through to another world is to sacrifice another life."

"You mean-?"

"Yeah... The way back home... Is through death..."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. I'll update tomorrow, today I jsut had too much stuff going on.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there... Um HI! So yeah. There's nothig really to say, actually. So um. Yeah... JUST GO ALREADY AND REAAAAADDDD! ^^ Haveeeee fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**Black Star: Book worm. Worse than the OCD freak over there, I swear to god.  
Ceci: Oh? So you're swearing to yourself?  
BS: GOT THAT RIGHT!**

**Oh one more thing besides the fact I don't own Soul Eater. I find this completely hilarious, but each of my characters is real. And Cecilia absolutely HATES CeciStar. But Culzean, Lucy, and I (Including some random strangers and 81 tallied people) LOVE IT! HAHA it's so funny, how she just want to strangle me for making them kiss! ^^ Funneh.**

**And one more thing. One of my favorite pairings next to RoyEd is EnvyEd. So i find it funny that one of the names for EnvyEd is Eden. So EnvyEd IS PARADISE! lol.**

The teens had found it a bit disturbing- and three sleepless nights followed up that library visit. Like the umber and darkness of every fear just lurked around like an invisible string of evil. Toying around and beating around a bush labeled 'FATE'. And this said bush was keeping a pretty damn good impression.

Scary.

Fate was-and is-as scary as hell.

And they were all having night terrors, each night the piercing nightmare flaring up for the millionth time.

By the end of the first week, they had horrible bags under their eyes, each of them having lost about five pounds.

And the people at the DWMA were no better. Overdrive would be a nice word to use. They were overworked and tired, very much like the teens. But the others were on constant assignments, dashing out left and right to go and fight off doom.

Payton was buried face deep in her book, the muttering muffled into the pages. "Can't be true... Can't be true... Can't be true... Can't be-" Heather dragged out a long sigh and draped her arm over the back of the couch. "Yep. She's _finally_ lost it. I knew something was up the moment one of my _friends_ liked reading." Payton glared dangerously and stuffed her face back into the book. She was one of those girls who'd rather go to a bookstore than to a mall for clothes (Yep that's me XD)

Cecilia and Lucy shrugged passively in that twin-like way. "Who can blame her?" They said in unison, hiding laughter behind their hands. "We all knew she was a nutter." Another glare. Culzean smiled crookedly. "We all knew she was going to snap eventually. Loony bastard." Another glare. Zeke smiled. "We all knew it was only a matter of time."

At that, Payton drove her elbow into Zeke's side. He caught his breath. "God! I was only joking!" She scrunched up her nose and turned back to the complex text. "There just has to be another fucking way!"

Courtney placed a feather kiss on Zeke's cheek, and he turned bright crimson red. Payton lent over to his face and chided while she wagged her finger. "Zekie-weakie's gotta boyfriend!" Courtney glared at the 'boyfriend'comment but otherwise stayed silent. Zeke smiled sweetly,hiding the just of the blush under his dirty brown locks. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to survive. Just watch. We'll beat them up like Payton's mom when she doesn't go to church."

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "But Payton's an atheist."

Zeke just laughed again. "Exactly. Promise me something though." Courtney nodded her head for him to go on. So he did. "Promise me you'll be alright."

She nodded grimly and wrapped her arms securely around his neck, burying her nose into her shoulder, feeling the aroma of cinnamon and spice waft into the air. That homey feeling. (Don't ask how I know what my childhood friend smells like, let's just say he smells really nice! n)

And Courtney passionately kissed him full on the mouth, only leaning back for air. "I promise."

And they went at it again, only to be interrupted by the others clearing their throats. Kid looked at the floor, pink tinting his cheeks. Payton looked appalled. "We're right here you know!" Courtney stuck her tongue out while Lucy marveled "How did you do that?" Courtney just mouthed back to Zeke. "I'll be by your side forever."

* * *

Medusa chirped happily. "Today's the day!" Tsubaki glared from were she stood. "You monster!" Medusa smiled. "Thanks for the complement."She hummed to herself, obviously ecstatic, making a beeline for the DWMA. Behind her followed her ranks of witches, which she had teamed herself when attacking families.

Little did the DWMA know that those seven teens were the main points of her bridge. The one that would collide the two worlds together, fusing them into one overlapping chaotic civilization that could be molded, shaped, into something more of her taste.

And just later that night there was going to be meeting for the students to attend. Everyone corralled like sheep. _Brats_. She thought and turned to look at the approaching city._ That, _she thought giddily, _is when the Death Bridge will open. Tonight! All of it'll happen tonight!_ Her outraged laughter broke the seemingly silent day.

* * *

Payton and Heather were chatting at the side. Stein raised a hand to silence the crowd of children. "I've gathered you all today to discuss... pressing matters." he flickered his gaze to the seven girls. (Zeke: HEY!)

Ox raised an eyebrow and frowned. Zeke tightened his grip on Courtney's waist slightly, daring anyone to flirt with the hipster. Lord Death finished Steins statement. "Medusa had returned."

Outraged gasps, the seven, not including Black Star, Soul, and Maka, just rolled their eyes. Cecilia shouted through cupped hands. "TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW, SCREW HEAD!" Heather hushed her and sent a flick to the side of her head. Cecilia ducked away with a "Watch it!"

Lord Death silenced the children. "We also know the source of the problem."

"huh?"

"Who?"

"Tell us!?"

"Who is it?"  
"Lemme know so I can break their face in!"

Death raised a hand. "The _who_ is the group who had been the cause of all these deaths!"

A shout rung out. "MY MOM WAS ONE OF THEM, THE BASTARDS!"

"YEAH! MY GRANDPA AND GRANNY WERE KILLED!"

Stein twisted his cigarette idly, searching the group before pointing into a direction. The sea of students parted. To show Lucy, Cecilia, Payton, Heather, Courtney, Zeke, and Culzean. They gasped. Heathe ranted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN US? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU IDIOTS!" and a long string of curses followed.

Stein pinched the bridge of his nose. "Someone restrain them. We need them to be put in the dungeons before Medusa finds them."  
Payton screeched-very much like a cat. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
Kid sounded frantic. "Dad! Don't dot his! They didn't do anything!"

Cecilia crossed her arms. "YOU'RE NOT KEEPING US LIKE FUCKING EXPERIMENTS!"  
_BOOOOOOM_

The wall shattered into glass like fragments.

Revealing Medusa.

She smirked. "That's right. Because no one's getting out of her alive."  
Everyone took a step back as the troops of witches barreled through. Black Star met eye contact with Tsubaki and stiffened. "Tsubaki?"

She wailed. "RUN BLACK STAR!"

Medusa sung slowly. "Now, now. That would end the _fun_._"_

__Kid raked her eyes over to liz and Patty. He resembled a fish before they joined in the shuttering sobs. "WE CAN'T CONTROL OUT BODIES! RUN, PLEASE! SHE'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Everyone just stood still, the collapsing tension soon rising, doubling, tripling. The hate and malice dripped off every surface and every tinge of air. One girl charged over to Medusa, swinging her foot aimed for the face when-CRACK!  
It wasn't Medusa's face, but the girls leg.

It had come clean off.

And a blood-curdling scream erupted when She was thrown to the side.

Marie looked to the side, Stein wearing a look of complete horror. Yet no one moved to help. They all stood there, not even checking if she was alive, just assuming the worse. And it was.

The crimson pooled around her quicker than you could say, "My name is Prudence and I like pudding."

And all hell broke loose.

Heather shifted easily and shouted through the air. "BRING IT ON MOTHER FUCKERS! BRING IT ON!"  
Payton got a hold of Zeke, pulling him into his weapon form. "WE'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SHIT WITH PAYTON YOU BASTARD!"

Death harrumphed. "Everyone, protect the DWMA. Fight!"

And the blood rained.

And the fight began.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, Happy Saterday blahblahblah. Ummmm... Yeah. So please bear with me here. I hate writing action scenes, but i hope I do sort of okay. And here's where the story gets REALLY sad. So get a box of tissues and get your chocolate. Or popcorn. I usually eat chocolate when I read sad junk. But um... that's strange, I know. But anywhooo. Here it is! I don't own Soul Eater, or I would have a golden toilet. And Heather's going to kill me for this chapter, i just know she's going to hate me for life. Sorry Heather! ^^**

**WARNING WARNING *FLASHING LIGHTS* WARNING WARNING**

**MULTIPLE CHARACTER DEATHS  
WARNING  
WARNING!  
PREPARE FOR YOU'RE HEART TO BE CRUSHED INTO TINY BITE SIZED PIECES!**

**And during this chapter, I was listening to the naruto sad song sountrack or whatever. Really sets the mood. Kind of sad. LISTEN TO IT WHILE U BE READING! And I listened to YUI again- acoustic version. -man reunion... and Requiem for the Brigadier General. AHHH MAES! (sheds tears of remembrance) And finally for the saddest part I got into -man Musician. Or Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo**

**There will also be a lot of breaks in this because of the many points of view and such...**

Black Star and Heather went through the first wave, easily splitting heads and cutting down opponents. The first round, as it seemed, was only made up of humans. Humans who seemed to be controlled over Medusa's snakes. They were weak, like frail children.

But they were still sliding through some of the meisters, attacking the building, the staff. Blood was over walls, the sickly thick liquid spilling out over crumbling rocks and gravel. The fight was brought outside. Heather was appalled. Black Star was on a killing spree, chopping down _humans_ for Pete's sake! And she felt slightly disturbed that they were normal once. They had homes to return to.

People to return to.

_Families_ to return to.

But she stayed silent. It was like his fury was exploding into rifts of violence and misery, the blood pooling in the ground like thick puddles, his boots now sloshing in the accumulated stuff. She understood then; he was taking the rage of all of his friends' 'deaths' into the fight. He was pretending as if every enemy was another Medusa.

And in some way or another, they all were linked to her.

Fury, lashing at the thin threads of life. Killing them off like pesky flies on the window.

She wanted to yell for him to stop. These were _Humans_. She corrected herself. They _were_ humans. No longer that little innocent being.

And after all, a humans just a speck of dust in the universe. Just a single grain of sand on the beach. A human, when you think about it, amounts to nothing. There's always going to be death.

It's a circle.

One horrible, wicked circle indeed.

* * *

Lucy and Culzean were having trouble with a witch, she was strong. Long stringy black hair ties into a silvery bun held by a single yellow butterfly. The lady had an elegant dress on, printed to the exact string with lace. And she had no trouble fighting in it.

SLASH

A searing pain crossed over Lucy's face, the blood seemingly stringing over her eye, her forehead throbbing horribly. Whatever the with had thrown at her stuck her on the scalp. Culzean fired poison laced bullets at the witch. She sailed over them with no trouble, a smirk set onto her face.

She landed o the ground soundlessly, holding her arms out to balance. She reached into her sleeve, pulling out daggers, holding them up with the purple-black magic and sending them over to the blonde.

_SO that's what hit me..._

Lucy dodged just in time, keeping a stoic look on her face. Shooting another round at this witch, the lady still dodging it.

The lady cooed. "Oh... Is that the best you can do? Come on, put on a fight before you _die_." Lucy scoffed at that slightly. There was amass eruption of noise around the three, the fight breaking into a new, more explosive, stage. "Tell me witch, why're you working for Medusa?" The said witch just growled. "World domination my dear children. World domination. Getting rid of you filth once and for all-"

And with that, one of the bullets hit the witch.

And she fell.

Lucy just walking by without a fazed expression. Just moving onto the next kill.

* * *

Payton and Zeke were out in the front line, bringing down ranks of enemies. She flickered her eyes to Lucy for a split second and sighed. "She has the eyes."

Zeke made a sound in his weapon from. "Hm?"

"The eyes, she has them." Zeke replied with a question. "Why wouldn't she have eyes?" Payton shook her head. "No. Those are different." She brought the blade down over another man, gulping. Zeke just stayed silent, as Payton rammed down five more souls.  
Fire more lives.

And Payton made a choking sound, Zeke finally asking. "What kind of different?"

"We all have those eyes now."  
The static pulsed through her head like constant bullets hammering through her skull. A headache. Horrible, sickening.

"The eyes of a killer."

And then, she felt the first wave of madness roll down her spine like lightning.

* * *

Cecilia was with Courtney at that moment, feeling the same thing. The first round of opponents was washing out, the witches rolling in like pimps with their fancy-shmansie magic. Her head was burning, like someone had literally set fire to her eyes, red flashing through her vision in streaks. Her brain was buzzing, and Cecilia did all she could to keep standing.

_Find Medusa. End this_.

And Lucy sped past her. Stringing through the barricade of witches, diving under a sharp blade and pressing forward. Cecilia rounded on her heels to miss a pointed bullet scuffing by her shirt. It tore the fabric, splitting skin.

She hissed, clutching it to stop the pulsing wound.

_Got to keep going._

_Save Earth._

_Save this world._

_Save everyone._

She ran after Lucy,sure she was going to find Medusa somewhere. Courtney was firm in her hands, slicing down anyone who got into range.

The smell was sickening. Kind of like a deceased rat molded in the sun. Bitter, vile, making bile rise up in throats. And it was so strong, it could make you double over coughing, desperate to rid yourself of that abhorrent stench. But those sickening waves kept coming, towering over you.

Pools were swamping the once grassy floor, making it slippery. Cecilia stumbled over her feet to get back up in a flash, making her way to Lucy. The throbbing in her head wouldn't fade, and she made a half groan in protest when she felt her legs give out under her.

_Must make it... To Medusa..._

But all she heard was someone calling her name as she lost control, completely aware of what was going on.

And she fell down into the thick grass. Moonlight danced above in the darkness, shedding enough light to make the blood gleam softly.

_Damn Madness._

Courtney was calling her name, Cecilia paying no mind as she walked over to where she could _feel_ Medusa was. And where she could feel her friends where going to be too. And she felt sick. Sick with a realization for what Medusa was going to make her do.

* * *

Black Star and Heather arrived in a small clearing, heather turning to her human form again. Silver light graced the ground, stone pillars rising from the twisted gravel and grass. Heather gasped. "Shit! We're... We've fucking fell for her fucken' trap!" Black Star question. "What?"  
"Glad you could make it." Medusa jumped from one of the pillars slowly, lurking like a snake, prowling like a cat.

Heather pushed Black Star. "Run! Quick! Before she-"

"Aw, but that would be no fun. Let the poor boy stay until his friends arrive."

The red-head was pulled in to the circle, her desperate claws to the dirt only creating rifts in the soil. Medusa chided. "Now now. Just relax."  
"You fucking FUCK!"  
"You're not in the position to argue with me, brat."

Heather sneered. "Why? I'll do what I want!"  
"Not if you want you're boyfriend to live."  
Black Star froze. So did Heather. She was fairly sure the whole world had frozen in place. The owls stopped hooting, the wind stopped tipping over the blades of green. The trees stopped swaying. Heather choked out. "You can't mean-"  
She pulled Crona from behind one of the pillars that were situated in a circle, the seven jutting from the ground.

Heather shouted over the blood pulsing her ears. "RUN! FUCK! CRONA!" He was shaking, and Heather just wanted to save him more.

She wanted to help, but she was rooted to the spot by an invisible force.

"FUCK!"  
Medusa wagged her finger. "Be quiet. We don't want him to get hurt, now do we?"  
Crona made a short whimpering sound, and Heather started to get more desperate. "All right! I'll FUCKING COOPERATE! JUST LET HIM GO!"

"Nuh uh uh. I'll keep him close in case you get... out of line."

Black Star glowered. "You sick fucking bitch!"  
The threat to slice open his throat then made him silent.

He thought sourly to himself.

_First Tsubaki... Now Crona... And Heather... Who else will I fail to save?_

He ran off in search of a certain blonde named Cecilia. He knew Heather would be save until all of the others where there.

Well, he hoped that would be the case.

And he held back hot tears.

Realizing just how much of a child he really was.

* * *

Lucy tripped over a twisted tree branch, wrenching it free from the tangled grasp she continued. Until she saw it. Seven still and tall pillars. On one, Heather was slumped against it. Culzean quickly shifted and called out. "HEATHER!" Her had bolted up, tears streaking down her face, and spilling from her eyes.

Her gasp sounded through the forest clearing. "RUN! QUICK IT'S MEDUSA SHE-"

Tugging, pulling. Elastic strings that seemed to attach to their arms. Tugging. Desperate to get free of the binds, but unable to.

Medusa clapped slowly. "And the next sacrifices show."

Lucy's mouth was agape, as she slowly put together the pieces in her mind. "This is the... Death bridge?"

Medusa chuckled. "Correct. Only four more to go. Once the others get here, then we can start. But..." She turned to a small path derived from the clearing. "I can't wait to see the look on those brats' faces when they realize..." She finished in a near whisper, just loud enough for her to hear. "Payton and Cecilia will kill who they all hold dear."

She looked at the still stars and cracked an amused grin, "Madness is beautiful."  
With that, Lucy and Culzean ended their thrashing when they were tugged fully into the circle, toward their respectful pillars.

Heather under one with the word 'RELIABLE' scrawled on. Lucy under 'LOYAL'. Culzean under 'CARING'.

They were stuck, only able to dream about what they would do if they made it through.

* * *

Cecilia trudged through bracken solemnly, only stepping to her doom. To everyone's doom.

Birds whistled quietly throughout the forest, warm air sliding around her figure. All of it stopped suddenly, the air turning icy.

She knew she was finally there.

To Medusa.

She stepped into the clearing. Courtney fearing what her friend's problem was. Too afraid to speak out.

* * *

Back some ways away, Payton and Zeke were killing.

Killing. Killing. Killing.

Every time she would bring down that blade, she would get this clenching feeling over her heart. One that told her with her first kill, she was no longer human.

It made her sick.

The blood.

That horrid, smelly substance that was a liquid ruby. She dove down to avoid another attack by a hair, turning sharply to meet her opponent. A new surge of nausea rolled over her head.

_Damn static... How long can I hold up?_

The man was greasy, old, and fragile, he lunged at her, only to miss by a foot. Only to be stabbed through with Zeke.

He spit up blood, and felt to the ground motionless. Payton squeaked as more accumulated around her boots, coating her pants and splattering her clothes. "M sorry." And she went off to the forest.

She couldn't explain in. there was just this feeling... Like she needed to be there. No.

She HAD to be there. Payton could tell. Only half way through the trees did she hear a noise. "OY! PAYTON!" The blode was surprised to see Black Star there, waving from a nearby tree. "Hey... What. are-you-doing-here?" Her voice was coming in painful rasps, one hand clutching her chest, the other preventing Zeke from transforming to help.

Black Star furrowed his brow. "Anything wrong? You're not hurt are you?"

"No."

_Yes. Run away. Before I can't control myself._

Zeke warned slowly. "Payton... What's going on?"

"Nothing Zeke. M fine."  
_I'm afraid I'll end up killing someone._

_I want to be alone._

_So when this madness gets me, I won't end up killing you. Or anyone._

Black Star blinked. "Where's Cecilia?" "Don't know." Came the simple yet strained response.

He followed her as she made her way into the clearing.

One step right in front of the other. She didn't want to die. To get others killed. And the madness finally washed over her, Zeke falling down into the soil from her limping fingers, her back straitening like a rod, her eyes widening as that cloud of nothing enveloped her.  
And everything went white.

* * *

Zeke quickly transformed as Payton fell unconscious. He shook her shoulder. "Payton?! Payton!" The girl sat up quickly, a sadistic smile gracing her lips. Zeke backed up. "Payton... Are you alright?" She croaked out something he couldn't cath. "What was that?"

Another feeble whisper. "I... can't... hold back... run away... before it's too late..."

"What?"

He was pulled, forcing onto a pillar before he could comprehend what was going on. It was so rough and fast the wind was knocked out of him, the rock saying 'LOVE'. He looked around wildly, seeing unconscious figures loom around him. Lucy. Culzean. Courtney. Heather. He wanted to yell, to make them know he was there. but his voice was drowned out by his exhaustion.

Darkness pulled him under too.

He just felt so useless...

Useless... Not even capable of saving her.

* * *

Black Star blinked. Surely he was seeing wrong. Maka and Soul where right behind them. And they were looking and Payton and Cecilia, who were standing right next to Medusa. Along side Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

The blue haired boy choked on his words. He had so much to say. so much to tell her that he couldn't. Maka scowled at Medusa, then glanced at the two blondes. "Soul." "Right. Madness." Black Star wanted them to elaborate, to his great relief, they did. "Professor Stein had this problem once... I don't know what to do." Soul quipped. "First we need to get those five from the circle."

Black Star kept his eyes on Cecilia. "Ceci?"

Her voice was warped. Not hers. "Hello Black Star." He gasped for air. "What happened to Cecilia?" "She's gone." Came the lookalikes quick reply. "NO...I... Don't believe you! Cecilia's strong! She's amazing! She's brave! She's..." He finished in a whisper. "Everything I'm not..." Medusa raised a blood stained hand. "Go kill Black Star."  
She nodded curtly. "Yes Medusa."

She ran forward, leaning in with a knife, aiming for his head. He quickly ducked, eyes widening in horror. _She's trying to kill me!_ He turned and stumbled back. Cecilia growled. "Fight back dammit!" "No!" He shook his head. "You're not Cecilia! Where is she?"

"You idiot!" The girl snarled. "I _am_ Cecilia. In the flesh."

A swing to his head, slicing the tip of his hair. Black Star continued avoiding the blows. Not even trying to land his own. "I can't hurt you! Please Ceci! Come out!"

'Cecilia' growled lowly. "I am Cecilia. I'v just come to my senses."

"You're... senses?"

"I hate you." His breath hitched, and he stumbled over his own legs, tripping back. "No..."

"Yes. I never even thought of you as a friend." She scoffed. "Foolish little boy."

And the blade went down.

* * *

Medusa turned to Payton, humming softly. "You ready?" "Yes Medusa." A screeching made them stop. And turn slowly.

Maka and Soul had breached the barrier to the circle. "WITCH HUNTER!" The blade pierced the night sky. Maka brought it down, tearing through he invisible force that kept the five in place. They pulled them from the circle, each in turn gaining consciousness. Medusa howled. "NO!"

Payton clutched her head. She could see the fog lifting ever so slightly. Just a minute or too of control is what she could feel. And even though her strength was ebbing away, she could faintly feel something in the grass. Small and sharp.

One of Medusa's daggers.

And he could even hear Zeke calling for her, telling her to stop.

But it was too late. If she continued living, she would end up killing them all. She silently prayed to the god she didn't believe in. _Let them all be safe._

The blade went over her neck, beading red trickling out. Zeke called again. "NO!" She opened her eyes.

And didn't bother holding in the tears that started to spill over. "Bye bye." A giant grin. One that brought tears to her eyes. _I'll never see him again._

_Everyone's smile. Heather's laugh. Zeke's constant bragging about haing dibs on Courtney. Acting like I'm Bi. I'll miss it all._  
The knife ran deep, fingers growing cold, a sharp ebb of pain and then white. No flash of memories no reliving her life. Not even the absent black. Just white. And the distant calling of her name that she didn't listen to.

And she smashed the radio that called off that horrible static.

Death.

_Finally._

* * *

Zeke gripped Courtney close, soothing her racking shoulders. Payton... She just... He didn't want to think about it, and stepping over the bloody body made his way to Medusa. The rage poured off of his shaking frame.

_Tsubaki._

_Liz._

_Patty._

_Now Payton._

_Who's next?_

He felt empty. Lost. His childhood friend dissipating form life, disappearing from existence. He took a look at Culzean and Lucy, who were staring in disbelief from the ground. The circle was broken. There was no seventh sacrifice.

Only a cold body in its wake. The cold body of a friend. Imagine that. Just seeing someone so... full of life... lifeless... empty... More salty tears streaked down his face as he turned away. They still had a job to do.

The survivors.

* * *

Black Star rolled, the knife only missing him barely. He lunged to where Heather was. "Wake up!" his voice came out pleading. She cracked an eye open. "What happened?"

"Just transform! Quick!" She complied, fitting into his hand perfectly. Cecilia smiled dementedly. "Don't run. Stay." His throat clenched painfully, a lump forming so he couldn't could barely even breath.

Heather sounded panicked. "PAYTON!"

Cecilia turned to look at the limp shadow in the grass. "Oh. What a shame." Black Star glanced int he direction to see Payton. Dead. _Just another person I failed to save._ "What happened?"

Cecilia brought down the knife again, this time hitting the boy on the arm. He hissed in pain. "Ceci! Please! Are you there?" She bent over, clutching her head. Pulsing. Throbbing. Fire.

Static.

"Black... Star..."  
"Ceci! Cecilia! Say something!" She looked up, staring into the eyes across from hers. She ad control. Oh so brief. Control. "Black Star..." She clutched her chest. "I need you to do me a favor..."

"Anything!"

"Kill... me..."

And the world began to spin in front of his eyes. "No! What... why... why would I?" Cecilia struggled to breath on her own, tearing at the front of her simple black shirt. "I don't have much longer. Kill me...""No!" "Kill me! Quick! I can't..." Her head bent over. "Just remember me, okay?"

"Cecilia! What are you doing?"

She pushed him over, pulling Heather right over her heart. "I love you Black Star. You're stupid... egotistical... rude... brash... but..." A small smile graced her lips. "That's what makes you so amazing."

She drove down.

Heather shrieked, a sicking sound. Black Star tossed Heather aside, cradling the head onto his lap, a smile still on her pale face. "WHY!?"

Cecilia's chest rose slightly and she muttered out quickly, touching his cheek slowly. "Just... sm...ile... whe...n... I'm... gone..." And her hand fell with a dull thud to the ground. Pure white. Cecilia smiled at Payton. "Hey there."

Her chest stopped moving.

His shoulders hitched. "No no no no no no no no no no no no..." His eyes prickled with hot tears. He didn't bother holding them back, his shoulders lifting with each unbearable sob. Heather scrambling over. Her joint crying. His everything... His everything had disappeared right in front of his eyes.

Gone.

Black Star felt his heart drop to his feet. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll get you to the hospital and-and-and..." Heather pulled him away. "She's.. gone"  
"NO!" he tore away from her grip and crawled back to her. "She can't be! No! There's no way! She just can't be!"

Medusa's snickering voice rang through he clearing. "Now you've done it."

The tear tracked faced looked over to the witch, who was shaking with rage. "NOW YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

She road her arrows, raising one of her daggers. Aimed straight for Heather. "YOU BRATS RUINED EVERYTHING!" The itch aimed straight for her neck, she closed her eyes, expecting pain that never came. She dared to crack open an eye. Her horse whisper was drowned out by the cry of pain. "Cro...na?" He managed a weak grin and turned to only fall into her arms. "It was... nice to meet you... Heather..."  
"CRONA!" He painfully lifted his finger and put it on her lips. "Smile... okay? You look... ugly when you... cry..." She frantically wiped away her tears. "But why?"

Where the knife had hit him in the stomach was a deep stain. He answered slowly, wincing at the stinging. "Not even Maka... made me as sure... as you... And I was sure... I needed to keep you safe... I... traded spots with you because... you're special..." His eyes slid back, and she clawed into the ground. Tears leaked through her closed eyes, pattering onto the sullen earth. Medusa scoffed. "Worthless boy!" She barked over to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. "GET THEM!"

The tearful three could only listen with heavy hearts.

The world was ending. or that's what it seemed like as her vision faded to white. The transaction was complete.

Payton grinned slightly. "Hey Heather. Welcome to the club."

* * *

Lucy and Culzean faced against Medusa, the latter's smile twisted in rage. "YOU'LL PAY!"  
"Not before you do!" Lucy spat, motioning to Payton, Heather, and Crona. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!"

"They deserved it. MEDDLING IN MY PLANS!" She shrieked, her cool composure cracking.

_A glass vase._

_Falling towards the ground at astounding speed._

_CRASH!  
It's in a million pieces._

_You can't fix broken glass. You may just end up getting cut in the end._

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE TOO!" Medusa lunged in blind frustration. She missed, and began to continually punch the air, tearing her claws through the black. "YOU'LL ALL DIE!"

Arrows scattered the floor, spread intricately. Perfectly spaced into a single direction. Courtney and Zeke. They were on the ground, blankly staring, trying the shift and get on their feet. Unable to. Heavy grief. The most horrible feeling to have on the battlefield. Lucy yelled at them. "GO GET SOME HELP!"  
They blinked away the confusion. Half lidded eyes still swapping confusion.

They ran.

Ran away. Like mice. Like rats. like cowards.

And two more remained. An exception for Black Star. Who was trying to dodge Tsubaki and the other two girls.

* * *

Black Star was still wailing. "TSUBAKI! PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU TOO!" She dove forward, kneeing Black Star in the ribs. "Black Star. I need you to try and hit me with you're wavelength."  
"Why!?"  
"I might be able to get rid of the snakes. Please try!"  
"I'LL JUST END UP KILLING YOU! Anyone that ever gets close to me always ends up getting hurt. Cecilia..." He choked on his dying words. Tsubaki barked. "JUST DO IT!"  
She jumped forward, aiming for his stomach. He planted a firm palm on her chest and let the sparks fly.

And then Liz. Then Patty.

They fell flat in the grass.

_SMASH_

_Radio__ waves are just that._

Minutes passed before they stirred. Patty sat up. "I have control~!" Liz sat up next, groggily rubbing her neck.

And Tsubaki sat up last. "It worked Black Star!" He just smiled sadly. "Yeah." His eyes flitted to Cecilia. "I guess it did."  
She sighed. Life wasn't fair.

It had taken five lives in the same night.

* * *

Lucy and Culzean were fighting for at least ten minutes, only their words of assurance keeping back the four others. Zeke and Culzean got back with Kid, and he gasped. "What the-" Tears met the silence. A crowd of onlookers gathered.

He took a step forward, and Lucy howled. "STAY BACK!" Silence met the graced night again.

Stein, bloodied, frowned. "I knew it would come to this."  
Hiro reached out. "Lucy!" "STAY BACK YOU FUCKING RETARD!" Her voice sounded strained. Sore. Forced.

And the advantage Medusa had was increased. She lunged, spiting her hatred to the two. She hit Lucy, the girl falling out of breath. She hopped back up, panting fiercely. "You'll pay. Bitch. Tore them away- you monster!" Lunging. Hitting. Clawing. fired, a three round burst.

Then in was all over in a matter of seconds.

Another flash of white, Lucy clutched her chest. "What... the?" Medusa smiled wickedly, every ounce of her humanity shredded. "DIE!"

The world rolled backwards. Lucy looked at her weapon. "Culzean?"

"Just... kick her butt... alright?" And then the calm composure of Lucy' cracked. "No! Stay awake dammit!"

"Just shush. Calm down, you're... causing a scene..."

True. Everyone was watching. Most of them clutching their mouths with pained eyes. Lucy blinked away tears. "Just stay awake!"

"Calm down... I'm... just one person... the world will... just continue... if I die... so it's no biggie..."

"SOMEONE HELP HER!"

Blood. Thick. Pooling. Doctors assembling. "It's too late. There's no pulse."

Gasps. "TRY!" Lucy faced the cackling Medusa. The doctors confirmed. "No. She's dead. No pulse."

A roar of pure anger, flashing. Brief. And Lucy charged forward at Medusa, catching her off guard.

_SNAP_

She fell to the ground like a soggy noodle, Lucy following in suit.

Pure white.

Sickly pure white.

* * *

Payton frowned at seeing Culzean and Lucy. "Well that was quick." Lucy shied from the gaze. "And dramatic."

Heather prompted. "What the hell is going on?"

The blonde stated happily. "I noticed it when the madness took over. Death was the price back to Earth right?"

Consecutive nods.

"Well..." She drawled. "The way back to Earth was death so...?"

Cecilia flapped her arms. "WE CAN GO BACK!"

Culzean frowned though. "But htis means we can't see..."

Heather's eyes widened. "No!But Crona... It's all my fault and it-my-why-?" Payton closed her eyes. "We didn't have a choice. If we're lucky we'll see them again. But... We need to get back."

Nods. She held out her hand.

"Well then." Payton gulped. "We should be going then."

And they took that hand.

And crossed back into Earth...

* * *

Black Star woke up in the middle of the night. It had been a day since the bodies of those who had died in battle had disappeared. He made a conclusion. "You're out there somewhere. You're alive. i know it. Wait for me."

He smiled sadly. Cecilia may have been a world apart, but he still had that book. And he was reliving those days over and over again in that manga.

_I miss you. Did you know at Crona's funeral the whole school came? And no one showed up when we burnt Medusa's body. Ha. I find it kind of funny. And Zeke and Courtney have settled down and promoted to two stars._

_But I promise I'll find I way._

_Cecilia, did you know that Kid's a nervous wreck but has come to the same conclusion I have? We know you're alive. All of you. And I never got the chance to say it back, but I love you too._

_And I'll smile... Even if we never see each other again. Even if I have to die alone._

_Even if we're worlds apart._

**AWW! You can bet you're bottom dollar there'll be a sequel! So you have to be ready!**

**Summary for Worlds Apart... :D**

**Black Star hasn't given up. He knows she's out there. And he'll give up anything to return to her. So will Kid. But just how much is the price? And what will happen when they actually arrive at Earth? After being worlds apart, how will they cope with school life and romance? T and may be M in later chapters.**


End file.
